Dreki hvíslarann
by KatieWR
Summary: "- Igazad van, nem akarunk örökké háborút. És ha a sárkányok sem, akkor ez megvalósulhat. És ezt neked köszönhetjük. – Mert Valkáért már nem tehet semmit, de a fiáért még igen. És akkor nem számíthat egy fél emberöltőnyi bosszúvágy vagy lázas gyűlölet." A filmek/sorozatok világát alapul vevő történet. A kép Knaicha munkája. Jó olvasást!
1. Prológus

Heló~  
Ez egy terveim szerint hosszabb regény lesz, a filmek/sorozatok világát alapul véve, de elegendő hozzá csak a filmeket ismerni, minden mást igyekszem megmagyarázni a történeten belül. A jogok Cressida Cowellt (How to... sorozat) és a DreamWorks Animationt (Dragons filmek) illetik.  
Köszönet Kijának a címért és az előolvasásért, és Susie-nak az előolvasásért~  
Jó olvasást~

Dreki hvíslarann

_Run boy run! They're trying to catch you  
Run boy run! Running is a victory~_

#Prológus

Olyan kicsire húzza magát össze egy sziklahasadékban, amennyire csak tudja, szinte mozdulni sem mer. Kapkodva lélegzik, reszket, a szemeit szorosan lehunyva tartja. A zizegés megőrjíti, mintha a hasadék falához szegezné, egyetlen másodpercre sem hagyja nyugodni. Vagy alszik, rémálmokat látva éles fogakról és rengeteg tűzről, vagy vacogva igyekszik elhitetni magával, hogy hamarosan felébred, és ez csak egy lázálom, az a rettenetesen hosszúra nyúló fajta, amiről mégiscsak sejti, hogy nem valóság, amiből hamarosan ködös, szürke, nyirkos és hideg reggelre ébred az ágyán egy szál takaróba csavarodva, hideg verítékben fürödve. Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideje koncentrál erre, mert inkább még egy küzdelmes, hosszú nap, mint az, ami itt vár rá.  
Valami meleg fuvallat összeborzolja a haját, megdermed és megfeszül, a reszketése is abbamarad. Nyugodt, egyenletes légzés hangját hallja, míg ő visszatartja az övét. Nem kell sok, hogy mégis kiszakadjon belőle a levegő, zihálva pillant fel fél szemmel, zöldarany szemek néznek rá egészen közelről. Semmi mást nem lát, csak ezt a tekintetet. Ennél jobban nem tudna a sziklához préselődni, ennél távolabb nem tud kerülni ettől a szörnyetegtől. Itt lenne a vége?  
Megérinti valami, összerezzen, mert nagyon-nagyon furcsa érzés, mintha valaki végigsimítana a vállán, csak éppen érintés nélkül. Nem tudja elszakítani a pillantását a zöldarany tekintet látványától, ami hirtelen egészen kedvesnek, mi több, értelmesnek tűnik, s az érintés megismétlődik, mire furcsa nyugalom szállja meg, egészen ellazul tőle, s a sárkány lassan hátrébb húzódik, haloványan mintha elégedettséget érezne, ahogy az orrával felé lök egy halat, ami a sziklapadlón hever. Enyhe bátorítás, ahogy reszkető kézzel felé nyúl, fogalma sincs, mióta nem evett semmit, lehet, hogy a nyers hal nem a legjobb, de most nem válogathat. Na persze, még így borzalmas az íze, de legalább életben marad.  
A sárkány halkan mormog, ahogy ismét közelebb jön, színtiszta kíváncsiság az a semmi-érintés, körbeszaglássza, de mást nem tesz, csak visszahúzódik és tüzet lehel egy közeli sziklára, amitől ő egy pillanatra halálra rémül, majd megnyugszik a kellemes melegtől. Zavartan bámul a sárkány után az izzás fényénél, amikor az távozik.

****dreki hvislarann****

Még a levegő is belerezdül az eget-földet rázó üvöltésbe, a könnyű vikinghajók recsegve csúsznak vissza a kavicsos fövenyről a vízbe, megremeg a föld és megnyílik a szikla, ahogy a hatalmas sárkány előtör a hegy gyomrából. Vikingek szólnak isteneikhez, nem veszik észre a hegy roncsaiból előkerülő másik alakot, aki körülnéz, elfintorodik, elhúzza a száját, kirázza a törmeléket a hajából és valamit morog maga elé.  
Az éles füttyszót sem hallják meg, el vannak foglalva a parancs teljesítésével: a sziget másik oldalára meneküléssel. A füttyentésre válaszul érkező hangra a Szőrös Huligán Törzs tagjai zsigerből üvöltenek fel:  
\- Éjfúria!  
\- Hasra!  
Újabb csendes sóhajok az istenek felé, de az éjfekete sárkány nem foglalkozik velük, sőt, ahogyan felbukkan, úgy el is tűnik egy pillanattal később. Amikor legközelebb megpillantják, a hegyméretű sárkány orra elé lebeg, és _a hátán van valaki. _Aprócska ember-alak, aki egy hosszú, vékony, mindkét végén lángoló botot forgat a kezében, ezzel elterelve a sárkány figyelmét az emberekről. Többen megtorpanva bámulják a jelenetet, Pléhpofa felüvölt:  
\- A katapultokhoz!  
Hamarosan sziklazápor zúdul rájuk, az éjfúria hátrakapja a fejét, majd zuhanásba kezd, az alak a nyakára simul, tesznek egy kört, addig az óriási sárkány ismét az emberek felé fordul. Az éjfúria kiáltást hallat, közel repülve lángba borít egy katapultot és feldönt egy másikat, aztán valaki eltalálja egy bólával*, az rátekeredik a farkára és a halál istentelen ivadéka lezuhan, az alak a hátáról gurul pár métert. Egy pillanatra ott marad, majd felpattan, a botja egyik vége még mindig lángol, odaszalad az éjfúriához és leégeti róla a kötelet, visszaugrik a hátára és megint repülnek.  
A hegyméretű sárkány ezalatt megindul az emberek csoportja felé, léptei alatt reng a föld és fodrozódik a tenger, az éjfúria rákiált, elsuhan mellette, majd megint elé lebeg, ám ezúttal a sárkány rá sem hederít. Amikor megpróbálják magukra vonni a figyelmét – az éjfúria meg az alak a hátán – feléjük kap a fogaival. Elröppennek a közelből, majd vissza, ám amikor az óriási sárkány megunja őket, tüzet lehel feléjük, a vízbe menekülnek előle. Gőz emelkedik fel szisszenve, párába borítva a környéket, és mielőtt a sárkány elérné az embereket valami belé csapódik, amitől majdnem az oldalára dől.  
Az éjfúria ráüvölt, felröppen mellette, a másik dühösen ordítva utána, és a sárkányok hamarosan a felettük gyűlő komor felhőkbe vesznek, csak hatalmas szárnyak suhogása, mély morgás és fel-felcsapó lila lobbanások, az éjfúria éles kiáltásai, s aztán előrobbannak a felhők közül, a kis fekete és a hegynyi méretű sárkány zuhannak lefelé, a hatalmas tüzet fúj, de valami történik, mert hirtelen csapja szét a szárnyait, a szájában láng lobog és a földnek csapódik, a felkavarodó porban percekig semmi nem látszik.  
Súlyos hamu és pernyeszag üli meg az egész Pokolszirtkapu környékét, halálos csend ereszkedik le, míg Pléhpofa meg nem töri:  
\- Mindenki a vízpartra! Nézzétek meg a hajókat! Bélhangos, Morgópóc, velem jöttök! – ezzel elindul a hely felé, ahonnan bűz árad és forróság, lángok és pikkelyek maradéka: ahová a hatalmas sárkány lezuhant.  
\- Nem akarok vészmadárkodni, de jobb lenne, ha eltűnnénk innen, amíg senki és semmi nem támad ránk – jegyzi meg Bélhangos.  
\- Valahogy egyet kell értenem vele – morogja maga elé Morgópóc. – Ha az a valaki meg az éjfúria ránk támad, esélyünk sem lesz.  
\- Az éjfúria rálőtte az összes lángját – veti hátra, ahogy kitartóan menetel előre. A bestia maradványai gyomorforgatóan terülnek el, éppen csak egy pillantást vetnek rá, fordulnának vissza, hogy a viszonylag tiszta levegőjű tengerparton a hajók maradványai felé menjenek, mikor nevetést hallanak.  
Gyenge hangú, erőtlen gyerek-nevetést, de nevetést. Összenéznek, lopakodva megindulnak a hang irányába. Nem messze tőlük egy sötét szikla mellett hever az alak, akit korábban láttak az éjfúria hátán. Jobban megnézve tényleg csak egy gyerek: aprócska, vékony és épp mond valamit, egészen halkan csak, a hangjából ítélve fiú lehet, mikor megmozdul mellette a szikla – valójában az éjfúria feküdt eddig mellette. A sárkány rájuk mordul, talpra ugrik, a fiú is hasonlóan, és ahogy felnéz, az elöl túl hosszú haja alól elővillannak a zöld szemei, meglepetten bámul a három férfira, a sárkány mellette morog, majd elhallgat, ránéz, mintha nem értené.  
\- Hablaty...? – szólal meg Pléhpofa olyan hangon, mintha nem hinne a szemének.  
Hablaty futásnak ered, el tőlük.

A cím: Sárkánysuttogó, a könyvek emlegetik így kedvenc szeplős vikingünket, én meg nagyon szeretem ezt a nevet.  
A fejezet eleji idézet Woodkid – Run boy run c. dalából.

*Egy kötél, két végén nehezékkel, ilyennel lövi le Hablaty az első filmben Fogatlant. 


	2. Első fejezet

_And I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing~_

#I. Fejezet

Percekig bámulja a fadeszkákat, amíg tudatosul benne, hol is van. Úgy érzi, mintha egy nagyon hosszú álomból ébredne hirtelen, egy kissé talán kótyagosan is. Úgy érzi, mintha valami kellemetlen szorítás költözne a gyomrába és úgy érzi, mintha a torkát is elszorítaná egyúttal. Rossz lélegezni, rossz nyelni, rossz megmozdulni. Mégis felül, tűz ég a kandallóban, keserű a füstje, és megfájdul a feje a levegő hiányától. Innen nem ér el az ablakig, csak résnyire nyitná ki, hogy némi rendes fény és pár korty friss levegő jöjjön be, és megnyugodjon annyira, hogy képes legyen végiggondolni mindazt, amit akar.  
Lassan az ágy szélére csúszik, megfontolt és nagyon halk mozdulatokkal, pedig biztos benne, hogy senki nincs a házban rajta kívül. Lehuppan a padlóra és odaoson az ablakhoz, csak két lépés, résnyire nyitja ki, éppen ki tudná dugni rajta az ujját. Nem akarja, hogy tudják, felébredt. Nem akarja, hogy bárki a közelébe jöjjön, szóljon hozzá, _megérintse_ vagy _megkérdezze _mi történt vele. Nem akar kérdéseket, amikre nem létezik megfelelő válasz. Az a válasz, ami felmentené őt a vád alól, hogy sárkányokkal barátkozik és az ő oldalukon áll.  
Majdnem összeesik rémületében, mikor kivágódik az ajtó, és az apja lép be rajta. Még mindig az ablaknál áll, megkapaszkodik a keretben, és csak néznek egymásra némán, míg ő le nem süti a pillantását.  
\- Fiam... – Nem is olyan a hangja, mint arra emlékszik. Sokkal csendesebb, puhább és mélyebb. Mintha kopott volna az évek alatt. – Hogy vagy?  
\- Jól – súgja rekedten a szorítástól a torkában. Odatámolyog az ágyhoz, hogy le tudjon ülni, érzi, hogy a lábai gyengülnek, nem tartanák meg. Gyakran érezte ezt régebben is, de már majdnem elfelejtette, milyen is volt.  
\- Éhes vagy? Szomjas? – Megrázza a fejét válaszul. Képtelen lenne bármit lenyelni. Rettenetesen fáradtnak érzi magát, és fogalma sincs, az apja meddig akar itt lenni.  
Csend ereszkedik rájuk, és az ő gondolatai egyre akörül járnak, mi lehet Fogatlannal. Nem meri megpróbálni érezni őt, amíg valaki a közelben van. Nem tudja, sikerült-e megszöknie. Ő is biztosan nagyon fáradt volt addigra, és tüzet sem tudott fújni még egy ideig. Azt hitte, minden gondja megoldódik, ha Vörös már nem lesz többé, és keresve sem kínálkozott jobb alkalom, mint mikor egy csapat viking fedezte fel a fészket – csakhogy pont a Szőrös Huligán Törzs szállt partra Sárkányszigeten. És amikor szembetalálta magát a három férfival, el akart rohanni, el akart futni, menekülni, ezzel csak rontott a helyzeten. Valaki úgy fejbe vágta, hogy még most is sajog.  
Fogatlan...?  
Megköszörüli a torkát. Igyekszik minden bátorságát összeszedni.  
\- Mi lett... mi lett a sá-sárkánnyal? – kérdezi végül, még mindig túl halkan. Pléhpofa felemelkedik, eddig a tüzet piszkálta.  
\- Elfogtuk – jelenti ki büszkén és szigorúan. Zökken egyet a világ. – Amint jobban leszel, a falu színe előtt küzdök meg vele.  
Fordul egyet a világ.  
Az nem... az nem lehet!  
Remegve hanyatlik vissza az ágyba, zúg a füle és hányingere van, nem tudja kinyitni a szemeit, nem is akarja. Az apja meg fogja ölni az egyetlen barátját, és neki annyi ereje sincs, hogy az ajtóig elmenjen... Zavaros, rémképekkel teli álomba merül, a teste próbál pihenni, míg a tudata nem nyugodhat. 

Amikor újra felébred, odakint már szürkül, az ablakon nem szökik be fény, a tűz lángjai távol tartják. Nem mozdul, rémült üresség kúszik a torkán egyre feljebb, de nem mozdul nemmozdul nemmozdul, nem szabad. Ha anélkül térnek nyugovóra, hogy rá egy pillantást vetnének, akkor talán kiosonhat észrevétlenül és... És mit fog tenni? Kiszabadítja Fogatlant, és elmennek innen. Elmennek, de hová? A fészek megsemmisült, Sárkányszigetet is bármikor újra megtalálják, másik helyet kéne keresniük és... Vagy van egy másik megoldás, de nem biztos benne, hogy képes rá. Mindenesetre meg kell próbálnia.  
És vár. Vár, míg a tűz elhamvad és kialszik a parázs vörös ragyogása, vaksötét hull a házra és csak az apja súlyos lélegzete hallatszik. Egyenletes légzés, biztosan mélyen alszik.  
Erőt vesz magán és lassan felül, hallgatózik, de teljes csend kívülről is. Igyekszik összeszedni magát, ha kinyitja az ablakot, nem lesz sok ideje kiszökni rajta. Odaoson, a deszkák nem recsegnek, még mindig túl könnyű hozzá, s nagyon óvatosan löki ki az ablakszárnyat. Éjjeli hideg szökik be rajta, közeledik a tél, hamarosan szállást kell találniuk a déli utazás előtt...  
Amikor a földre huppan az ablak alatt, semmi nem mozdul és minden néma egy hosszú pillanatra. Aztán meghallja a légzést, és tudja, hogy még van ideje. Visszahajtja az ablakot, amennyire tudja, és futásnak ered. Gyengének érzi magát, mintha csak egy helyben haladna, valójában még soha nem rohant végig ilyen gyorsan a házak között. Ő mégis olyannak érzi, mint mikor rémálomban menekül kacagó emberárnyak elől, sehová nem halad, de végül ott áll az arénánál, remegve és zihálva.  
Lehunyja a szemeit, s a szemhéjai mögött lángok lobbannak és félelemmel vegyes düh rohan neki, amitől térdre esik. Megpróbál csak Fogatlanra figyelni, ő a legdühösebb mind közül, amikor felfedezi őt, megnyugvás rohan át rajta. Igyekszik csak őt érezni, hogy tudja, melyik ajtó mögött van. Tudja, hogy ki kell engednie a többieket is, de azaz első, hogy Fogatlan elmehessen innen. Ha ő szabad, semmi nem számít.  
Nyugalomra inti, ahogy felugrik és az ajtót nyitó karhoz lép. Nekifeszül, s szép lassan mozdítja, lent már a legkisebb résen is igyekszik kifurakodni a sárkány, s körbenéz, mikor semmi nem mozdul körülötte, amire támadhatna.  
\- Fogatlan! – szólítja halkan. A házak innen viszonylag messze vannak, de nem akar kockáztatni. A sárkány fülel és felnéz, ő már a bejárat felé rohan, ahol újabb karral kell felemelni a rácsot. Fogatlan dorombolva bújik hozzá, örül, hogy semmi baja, s az érzés kölcsönös, Hablaty erőre kap, ahogy megszűnik a magány és a félelmes aggodalom érzése. – Kiszabadítom a többieket is – suttogja sietve. – Mondd meg nekik, hogy legyenek halkan és csak repüljenek el innen. Mondd meg nekik, hogy Vörös meghalt és szabadok, ne ártsanak a falunak, ne gyújtsák fel a házakat – hadarja, s elengedi a sárkányt, az visszakocog az arénába, ő pedig sorban a karokhoz siet. Az első mögül egy halálos siklósárkány kerül elő, talán csak Fogatlannak köszönhető, hogy nem kezd ámokfutásba, hanem a kijárat felé iramodik és szárnyra kapva eltűnik az éjszakában.  
A második egy csettegő rettentes rém, aki szintén csendesen távozik, bár nem csaphatna igazán nagy zajt, mégis, Hablaty kezd megnyugodni, kellemesen kedveskedő érzést küld Fogatlan felé, amiért ilyen jó hatással van a rémült-dühös társaira. Marad két igazán izgatott sárkány az ajtók mögött. Már megneszelték, hogy történik valami, és ezért mocorognak és morognak.  
A harmadik ajtó mögül egy fertelmes cipzárhát tör elő. Mire Fogatlan meggyőzhetné valahogy, gázt fúj és meggyújtja, Hablaty egy pillanatra semmit nem lát a robbanástól és a hangja kitölti a koponyáját. Imádkozik, hogy Fogatlan lenyugtassa vagy el tudja ijeszteni legalább. A faluban valaki felüvölt és riadót fújnak.  
Az utolsó kar alig akar engedni, Hablaty erőlködik, s már kiáltásokat hoz a szél, itt az arénánál talán még el is tudna bújni egy időre; ha szerencséje van, az ő eltűnését még senki nem vette észre. Végre enged a kar, a szörnyennagy rémség üvöltve és lángolva ront elő. Ennél nagyobb lármát aligha csaphatna, és a hídon már látja a fáklyákkal rohanó embereket.  
\- Fogatlan, menjetek! – kiabálja és ő is rohan: le az arénától a víz fölé nyúló peremek valamelyikén meghúzhatja magát.  
A sárkányok nem támadnak a falu lakóira, elrepülnek, egyedül Fogatlan hangját hallja, de elég magasan van ahhoz, hogy ne láthassák. A koromsötét neki kedvez.  
\- Kiszabadultak – közli a tényt Bélhangos nem sokkal később. Többen átkozódva felkiáltanak, néhányan meglepettek az üres, sziklába vájt barlangok láttán.  
\- Vagy valaki kiszabadította őket – jegyzi meg egy férfi. Hablaty ismeri a hangot, régről, homályos emlékekből, de hirtelen nem tudja, ki az.  
\- Az lehetetlen! – vágja rá dörgő hangon az apja. – Hibbanton senki nem tenne ilyet!  
\- Így van – tódít Bélhangos, örök egyetértésben. – És senkivel nem találkoztunk idefelé jövet, innen csak a hídon át lehet lejutni biztonságosan a kikötőbe a hajókhoz, hacsak valaki nem mászik sziklát úgy, mint a hegyikecske!  
\- Akkor az illető még itt van valahol – következtet a harmadik, ismeretlen-ismerős hang.  
\- Ne viccelj már, Morgópóc! Éjszaka van. Menjen vissza mindenki aludni! – zsörtölődik a falu kovácsa, és egy pillanatra Hablaty nagyon hálás neki.  
\- Nem! Igaza van, mi van, ha tényleg itt van még, aki elengedte őket? Keressük meg! – adja parancsba Pléhpofa hirtelen.  
Hablaty dermedten hallgatja a beszélgetést, s egyre a sziklának simul, ami mögé az előtt ugrott, hogy megláthatták volna. Most a gyér holdfénynél kapaszkodót keres, le vagy fel az mindegy, csak el innen. Mégis fel: talál kapaszkodót és hangtalanul megmoccan, pillanatok alatt feljebb jut, mint ahol elsőre kereshetik, ezzel nyerhet egy kis időt, és a szirtre felérve idehívja Fogatlant és elrepülnek.  
Egészen elégedett a tervvel, egészen elképzelhetőnek tartja, hogy jó ötlet és működni is fog. És megcsúszik egy helyen, majdnem felkiált, kövek potyognak a talpa alól, ahogy felküzdi magát viszonylagos biztonságba. Odalent kiáltás, felfigyelhettek a hulló kövekre és hirtelen fáklya csapódik mellette a sziklának, parázs hullik a kezére, szisszenve rántja el, ezzel elköveti a hibát, hogy nem kapaszkodik. Elveszíti az egyensúlyát, felborul a világ és pánikba esik, szó szerint.  
Érzi, hogy Fogatlan indulna segíteni, de nem engedi, nem jöhet ide, még megölik, abba ő is belehalna. A tudata még akkor is ezzel foglalkozik, mikor durva kezek fogják meg egy esés után, ami később fog fájni igazán. S csak aztán engedi át magát a saját érzéseinek, mikor már meggyőzte a sárkányt, hogy jobb távol maradni. A rémületén nem segít, hogy az üres magányérzet visszatelepszik rá.

****dreki hvislarann****

Embertömeg zúg dühösen, annak ellenére, hogy éjszaka van. Befűtötték a Nagytermet és igazságot követelnek, bármi áron. A helyzet egy idő után átcsapott céltalan veszekedésbe és személyeskedésbe, erre már nem figyel. Hablaty három székkel arrébb ül, és meg sem próbálja megvédeni magát. Régen azért mindig elhadart-dadogott valamit, hogy mentse magát, most egyetlen szót sem szólt. Csak ül sápadtan, meg-megremegve, a haja alól elővillanó szemeiben _Segítség!,_ de összeszorítja a száját és nem szól.  
És neki ítéletet kell mondania felette, ítéletet a fia felett, akit éppen csak visszakapott az istenek kegyelméből, és aki egy nap alatt megint felfordította a szigetet. Csakhogy most tudatosan cselekedett, nem véletlen botlásról van szó, és nagyon szívesen eltekintene az egésztől, mit számít pár sárkány, még ha az egyik éjfúria volt is, majd fognak másikat, nem lényeges, de az emberi élet nem pótolható, ezt nagyon is tudja, tapasztalta, nem kell bemutatni. Másrészről nem bánthatják Hablatyot, bárkinek is állna ez szándékában, és erre sajnos lenne ötlete, nem bánthatják, viszont akkor is kell találnia valamit, amivel ezt megoldja, különben oda a tekintélye. Amit ebben az esetben nem engedhet meg magának.  
\- Halljuk az ítéletet, Pléhpofa! – erősködik valaki. Mély levegőt vesz, de ekkor kicsapódik a Nagyterem kétszárnyú ajtaja.  
\- Sárkányok! – kiáltja Halvér elfúló hangon, zihálva és remegve. – Nem sok, de-  
\- Mindenki kifelé! – mennydörgi azonnal, megkönnyebbülve. Azonnal indul a tömeg kifelé, és a félelmet keltő hang harsan, az éjfúria üvöltése a falu felett. Hablaty is felugrik, a szemeiben elszánt tűz lobog, amit nem tud mire vélni az előbbi rémülete mellé. – Bélhangos és a kölykök vigyáznak Hablatyra – adja ki a parancsot, ahogy a kiront a kezdődő hajnalba.  
Nincs sok sárkány, de az éjfúria itt van. Most vége, elégtételt vesz, az ő családját nem bántatja többé egyetlen bestia sem!

A fejezet előtti idézet OneRepublic – Counting stars c. dalából van.


	3. Második fejezet

_Here I am – this is me~_

#II. Fejezet

\- Kérlek, Bélhangos – suttog szinte esdekelve, már legalább öt perce. – Ha valaha kedveltél egy egészen kicsit is, engedj ki!  
\- Nem ronthatsz tovább a helyzeteden, Hablaty! – dörren rá a kovács, mire megrezzen. Bélhangos sosem beszélt vele így azelőtt. De mérges rá, és talán azért van. Próbálja nyugtatni magát, hogy ez nem lesz mindig így. – Nem ronthatsz tovább a helyzeteden, fogalmad sincs, mibe került apád, mikor elmentél!  
\- De-  
\- Nem! Itt maradsz! – A parancs végleges. A többiek – Astrid, Halvér, Takonypóc és az ikrek, akik nevetnek rajta – valamivel távolabbról figyelik őket. Bélhangos korábban rájuk mordult, hogy nem kell neki segítség egyetlen makacs Haddock-kölyök őrzéséhez sem.  
Nem vesztegetheti az idejét itt, Fogatlan tudja, hogy hol van, de nem próbálhat meg bejutni ide, akkor biztos halál várna csak rá – neki kell kijutnia. Rá is a majdnem-biztos halál vár, de ez érdekli a legkevésbé, amikor elszánja magát.  
\- Előre is elnézést kérek, bármi is jöjjön most – mondja lassan, és felugrik majd fellendül az asztalra, ami mellett ült eddig. A közeli oszlop oldalán lévő fáklyatartóból kikapja a fáklyát, és az utána ugrók felé fordul vele. – Senkit nem szeretnék bántani, ne kényszerítsetek rá – kéri komolyan, majd villámgyorsan elhajol egy felé röppenő szekerce elől.  
\- Megőrültél?! – kiált fel Astrid, és tarkón vágja Takonypócot, hogy az előre esik, elterül a sziklapadlón. – Meg is ölhetted volna!  
\- Eddig is halott volt, nem mindegy?! – morogja, ahogy feltápászkodik.  
\- Várjatok, Hablaty most egy kísértet? – kérdez rá zavartan Fafej.  
Az említett lassan hátrál egy lépést az asztalon.  
\- Hablaty, odakint _tényleg _megölhetnek – figyelmezteti Bélhangos, és pont úgy néz rá, mint aki tudja, hogy nem tarthatja vissza.  
\- Meg kell állítanom őket – mondja. – Muszáj. Tudom, mit csinálok. – Leakasztja az egyik bőr tasakot az övéről, és a fáklyára ejtve magasra üti. Láng lobban és a tasak tartalma felrobban, a többiek behúzott nyakkal próbálnak védekezni, de csak egy kis pernyét kapnak a hajukba. Sarkon fordul és kirohan a Nagyteremből, levágtat a lépcsőn.  
A sárkányok nem tesznek kárt a faluban, csak az óriási fáklyákat és néhány hajítógépet gyújtanak fel, elszórtan támadnak: lent a kikötőben, tőle nem messze, és a sikló köröz az égen. Élesen füttyent, mire Fogatlan alázuhan, s alig ér földet, szökken a hátára. Újabb füttyjel, és magasra emeli a fáklyát, a sárkányok felemelkednek az emberek közül, eléggé fel, hogy elkerüljék a nyilakat és a bólákat.  
\- Mondd nekik, hogy menjenek – kéri Fogatlant, s a sárkányok – a cipzárhát és a rémség – a nyílt tenger felé veszik az irányt, a legrövidebb úton. – Hol a sikló...?  
A sikló éppen Astridot szorítja a Nagyterem melletti peremre, ami alatt csak a tenger van.  
\- Ne szállj le – mondja Fogatlannak, ő pár méterről közéjük ugrik, a sárkány felkapja a fejét és hátrál. – Nyugalom, hölgyeim – szól, s a fáklyát lassan elhúzza a sárkány orra előtt. – Kérlek, ne bántsd őt, Astrid. Nem akar semmi rosszat. – Lép egyet a sikló felé, az előre nyújtja a nyakát, a levegőt szagolja körülötte. – Jól van, kislány, semmi baj. Szabad vagy, menj a többiekkel. – Megsimogatja az orrát és elbocsátó mozdulatot tesz a karjával. A sikló levitorlázik a szirtről és eltűnik a sötétben.  
Ezalatt a közelben lévők köré gyűlnek, de érzi, hogy Fogatlan is itt van és ezúttal nem megy nélküle sehová. Fegyvert fognak rá, és látja, hogy dühösek, hogy félnek és nem értik.  
\- Törődj bele, Pléhpofa – mondja valaki –, a fiad megbolondult a vadonban!  
\- Nem... Me-megmagyarázom! – szólal meg, önnön hangját is fájdalmasan gyengének érezve.  
\- És mégis hogyan? – A kérdés jogos: képtelen beszélni ennyi ember előtt. Eldobja a fáklyát, le a szirtről és megadóan feltartja a kezeit, nyitott tenyérrel. Ekkor pillantja meg az apját, aki felé tart a tömegben.  
\- A-apa... beszélhetnénk...? Né-négyszemközt?  
Felzúg a tömeg, mielőtt bármi választ kaphatna. Ez így nem megy, nem jutnak szóhoz. Tesz hátra egy lépést és hívja Fogatlant, csak egy rövid fütty, a sárkány valahol alatta van.  
Lelép a szikláról, éles, döbbent kiáltások, huppan egyet a sárkány hátán és elhelyezkedik. Felfelé repülnek, a Nagyterem feletti párkányon szállnak le.  
\- E-elmondok mindent – szól mély levegőket véve. – A-arról, hogy a sárkányok ne-nem az ellenségeink többé, és nem fognak megtámadni. Apa, kérlek, csak hallgasd meg, amit mondani akarok... Utána feladom magam – ígéri, remélve, hogy ez legalább egy beszélgetéshez elég. – A Holló-szirtnél leszek. Ha nem jössz el, nem hallotok felőlem többet, ígérem.  
Fogatlan a levegőbe ugrik és erős szárnycsapásokkal magasba emelkedik, elrepül az alig kezdődő hajnalban, ő mutatja az utat, merre kanyarodjon, hol szálljon le. Amint földet ér a lába, összecsuklik, úgy érzi, jottányi erő sincs benne több, zúg a feje, fáj a háta. A sárkány óvatosan megböki a vállát, halkan mormog.  
\- Semmi baj – motyogja. – Megoldjuk. Te menj csak, fogj pár halat reggelire.

****dreki hvislarann****

A Holló-szirt felől füstöt hoz a szél, fafüst, tábortűz és sült hal illata, nem messze a szirt szélétől, ahol a tengerbe szakad a sziget, a fák közt van a kis tábor: egy kiszáradt fa törzse elfektetve, a letört ágaiból van rakva a tűz. És a tűz túloldalán fekszik az éjfúria, lehunyt szemekkel. Hablaty az oldalának dőlve ül, a sárkány maga mellé hajtott farkán. Úgy fest, mint aki szendereg, egyik keze a bestia fején nyugszik. Felnéz, mikor meghallja a lépteiket, és a sárkány is felnyitja éles zöld szemeit, olyanok, mint a macskáéi, és csak figyeli őket.  
\- Menj onnan, fiam – szólal meg, felemelve a szekercéjét, és Hablaty nem mozdul.  
\- Nem. Tu-tudom, hogy dühös vagy rá, de ő a legjobb barátom, nem hagyhatom, hogy megöld – mondja halkan.  
\- Ne mondjam még egyszer! – csattan fel, mire a sárkány megrezzen, felmordul majdnem kirántja Hablaty alól a farkát.  
\- Semmi baj – nyugtatja talán mindkettejüket, ahogy feláll. – A sárkányok nem az ellenségeink többé. – A hangja komoly, és még mindig pont úgy áll, hogy bármikor egy eldobott szekerce útjába léphet.  
\- Mi ez az őrültség?!  
\- Ó, szóval szerinted is megbolondultam?  
\- Szeretnénk azt hinni, hogy nem, bár minden jel arra mutat – közli Bélhangos, és odabiceg a fatörzshöz, hogy leüljön rá. – Meg van veletek áldva az ember – teszi hozzá a szemeit forgatva.  
\- Tudom, miért támadtak meg minket az élelmünkért a sárkányok, és azt is tudom, hogy ezentúl nem fogják ezt tenni – kezdi lassan és óvatosan. Tart egy ki szünetet, mintha közbevetést várna, de az elmarad. – A-a Vörös Halál volt az oka, az a hatalmas sárkány Sárkányszigeten. Legalább háromszáz éve ott ült a szunnyadó vulkánban és arra kényszerítette a többieket, hogy etessék, különben őket eszi meg. És amikor már nem tudtak elég halat fogni a tengerből, megtámadták az emberlakta helyeket a haszonállatainkért, mert könnyebb prédának számítottak. Azért nem hagyták ott a fészket, mert olyan hely volt, ahol meghúzhatták magukat, ahol biztonságban lehettek, és a legközelebbi másik fészek is elég messze van, bár nem tudom, pontosan hol. Mi is el akartuk érni, hogy előjöjjön a fészekből, de az volt a tervünk, hogy csak valahová északra csaljuk, és a hideg majd végez vele a tél beálltával, de nem hallgatott rám és csak feldühítettük – mármint még jobban – és hát... muszáj volt kitalálnunk valamit... – egy pillanatra elhallgat, majd nagy levegőt vesz. – A-a sárkányok belül nem tűzállóak, mint a bőrük. Va-van egy pillanat a-amikor a gázt gyűjtik, de még nem lobban be, ha a kifújás előtt meggyullad az halálos lehet nekik... – elhallgat, tanácstalanul pislog rájuk, a sárkány felemeli a fejét és megböki a vállát, mire ránéz és megsimogatja a fejét. Suttog valamit neki, de nem érti.  
\- Szóval nincs több sárkánytámadás? – kérdezi Bélhangos.  
\- Nincs.  
\- Ez egy jó hír.  
Nem mond semmit, talán ez fontos, igen az, ha a faluról van szó, de most nincs itt a falu, most nincs semmi, és egy egészen kicsit, pár percig nem gondol rá. És egy kicsit most csak örülhet, hogy visszakapott valakit, és ezzel egy új esélyt talán...  
\- Hol voltál?  
Hablaty ránéz, egy pillanatig ijedten, valami várakozással, végül mély levegőt vesz, és a vállai megereszkednek, ahogy lesüti a pillantását.  
\- Fogatlannal voltam a fészek közelében, szinte végig – feleli, szinte csak suttogva. – Kellettem neki, ezért vigyázott rám és segített, ha kellett. Aztán barátok lettünk, és nem csak muszájból van velem. Hát, ennyi...  
\- Ennyi?! – csattan fel hirtelen jövő haraggal, a fiú megrezzen, hátrál egy lépést. – Három évig azt hiszem, meghaltál, és ennyi?!  
A sárkány felmordul, fenyegetően, hátracsapva a füleit.  
\- Ssh – nyugtatja Hablaty, de az ő hangja is kissé rémült. – H-ha azt mesélném el, merre jártam és miket láttam, az nem érdekelne...  
\- Mikor akartál visszajönni? – szegezi neki a kérdést. Nem kap választ, a fiú meg sem mozdul egy ideig.  
\- Vissza akartam jönni – jelenti ki végül felnézve. – D-de nem így – dobja a levegőbe a karjait tehetetlenül.  
\- Hanem?! – Őszintén nem tudja, mit gondoljon. A kép nem akar összeállni, ellentmondásosnak tetszik, és ezt nem igazán érti.  
\- Ké-később. A tojásrakási időszak után. Délre vonulnak egy csodálatos helyre, messze innen és ott keltik ki a fiókáikat. Meg akartam nézni még egyszer. Valamikor a Snoggletog körül van, nem tudom pontosan. Akkor akartam visszajönni. A hírrel, hogy béke van. Az elég lett volna, hogy meghallgassátok a... többit.  
\- Mi van még?  
\- A sárkányok... nem olyan rosszak, mint hisszük. Sőt, hasonlóan élek, mint mi. Segítenek egymásnak, a betegeknek és vigyáznak a fiókáikra, míg nem tudják magukat megvédeni. Kedvesek egymással. És nem ostobák, sőt. Az éjjel megkértem őket, hogy ne támadják meg a falut, és-  
\- Megtámadták a falut – veti közben Bélhangos.  
\- Csak engem kerestek! De senkit nem bántottak és nem gyújtottak fel egy házat sem, mert megkértem őket! – bizonygatja.  
\- Megkérted...?  
\- I-igen.  
\- Tudsz parancsolni nekik? – Ez új, ez mindent megváltoztat, ez-  
\- Nem! Csak szót értek velük. Három év után ez nem meglepő... – Óvatosan felpillant, mintha valami reagálást várna, a szemei még mindig ijedtek, a sárkány megint felé mozdul, hogy odahajtsa hozzá a fejét. Hablaty haloványan mosolyog rá és úgy lép, hogy az oldalához dőlhessen. – Soha nem próbált bántani – szólal meg halkan. – Nem mindig kedves, de mindig segít, ha kell... és nem zavarja, milyen vagyok. Ezért nem jöttem vissza azonnal. Jó volt egy kicsit megszabadulni az emberektől.  
\- Megszabadulni? Ez inkább csak gyávaság.  
\- Akkor gyáva vagyok – vonja meg a vállát. – De nem vágytam vissza a folyamatos életveszélybe, meg abba, hogy mindenki utálja még a létezésem is. A sárkányok nem gondolják, hogy a fiókájuk ügyetlen vagy haszontalan, ha máshogy csinál dolgokat, mint a többiek.

Talán túl messzire megy, talán nem szabadna elmondania ezt, de ott tart, hogy majdnem mindegy. Elvégre amiért elengedte a sárkányokat, komoly büntetésre számíthat, és hiába próbálná, még az apja sem tudná kimenteni a nyilvánvaló vád alól. És talán ezek után nem is akarja majd. Nem baj, a sárkányok békével elmehettek, nincs ok a háború folytatására. Büszke lehet magára akkor is, ha senki más nem lesz az. Ha soha nem fogják elismerni, hogy mit tett... nem számít. Ha a sárkányok tudni fogják, az is elég. Elégnek kell, hogy legyen.  
Nem így képzelte az egészet. Azt gondolta, büszkék lesznek rá. Apa itt és anya a Valhallában. Mindent érez, csak elégedettséget nem. De talán... mindegy is. Talán azért küldték az istenek, hogy olyasmit tegyen, amit senki nem vesz végül észre.  
És ő sem veszi észre, hogy mennyire elmerül a gondolataiban, és közben olyan érzéseket küld felé, amiket meg akar tartani magának, és emiatt a sárkány olyan közel bújik hozzá, hogy megnyugtassa, amennyire csak lehet.  
\- Hé, ne haragudj, pajti, nem akartam – motyogja felrezzenve. – Fi-figyelj, menned kéne... Keresd meg a másik fészket, ahol a többiek laknak. Vagy... menj, keress másik éjfúriákat, keresd meg a családod, biztosan aggódnak, hogy soká vagy el... Keress egy csinos éjfúrialányt és menjetek délre tojást rakni, lefogadom, hogy imádnád a kicsiket, hm?  
Fogatlan ránéz és látja, hogy nem menne, hogy nélküle nem menne egy tapodtat sem.  
\- N-ne csináld ezt Fogatlan, itt csak megölnének, én nem tudlak megvédeni tőlük, ehhez még most is gyenge vagyok. Hidd el, Vörös még mindig semmi ahhoz képest, ami itt megy, inkább ne legyen semmi közöd hozzá, rendben? Na, gyerünk Sárkánysziget arra van – int egy irányba, s lép a szirt széle felé.  
Fogatlan odaáll, hogy felüljön a hátára, de nem teszi, csak kikerüli, és határozottabban indul a sziklák vége felé. Elbocsátó mozdulatot tesz a karjával, és érzi, hogy remeg, ahogy igyekszik elszakítani az érzéseit a sárkányéitól. Fogatlan összeszűkült szemekkel néz rá, nem mozdul.  
A szájához emeli a kezét, hogy fütyüljön: a menekülés jelét fújja, és megismétli a mozdulatot.  
\- Menj már... – suttogja reszkető hangon. – Hallod?! Csak menj innen!  
És Fogatlan vet még rá egy pillantást, minden érzelmét megtartva magának, majd leveti magát a szirtről és elrepül. Dermedten bámul utána percekig, üresen és némán. Soha nem lesz még egyszer barátja, de talán a _soha_ nem fog olyan sokáig tartani...  
Megfordul, hogy szembenézzen a végzetével, ha már egyszer kihívta maga ellen a sorsot, ennél rosszabb már amúgy sem lehet. És ahogy lépne egyet, a lábai nem tartják meg, a tudata elhomályosul, elfolyó gondolatok és képek, majd minden elsötétül a nyugodt csendben.

A fejezet előtti idézet Bryan Adams – Here I am c. dalából van, ami egyben Spirit – Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack is.


	4. Harmadik fejezet

#III. Fejezet

Eltelik egy hét vagy kettő. Nem számolja a napokat. Semmit nem számol. Nem számolja a kihagyott reggeliket, a félbehagyott ebédeket az elmaradt vacsorákat. Nem számolja a rémálmokat, amikből kiáltva riad éjszakánként. Nem számolja a takarókat, amikbe burkolózik, hogy legalább ne fázzon, legalább egy éjszakát vagy percet ne. Nem számolja az órákat, amiket az egyik szirten felállított hajítógép tetején ülve tölt a tenger bámulásával. Nem számolja a napokat, amiket a kovácsműhelyben tölt Bélhangos inasaként.  
A büntetése határozatlan időre szól. Addig kell inaskodnia, míg valami folytán ki nem érdemli, hogy valami mással foglalkozhasson. De legalább már elbírja a szerszámokat és a fegyvereket. És Bélhangos néha egyedül meri hagyni egy kis időre is. Semmi mást nem csinál ezen kívül: reggel mosakszik, átmegy a műhelybe, felszítja a tüzet, rendet rak, megvárja Bélhangost, megteszi amit mond, este összepakol, kimegy egy kicsit figyelni a vizet, hazamegy, megmosakszik és ágyba bújik hogy hajnalban álom riassza fel és csak vacogva feküdjön a takarók alatt.  
Nem számolja a kimondatlan szavakat. _Jó reggelt, pajti, hogy aludtál? Szerezzünk valamit enni! Repüljünk egyet! Menjünk fürödni a meleg vizű forráshoz. _Legyünk boldogok és szabadok...  
Legyünk csak együtt.

Az a jó az apátiában, hogy nincs kedve félni sem az emberektől. Nincs kedve azt mondani, _ne bánts_, nincs kedve elfutni, végül is a fájdalom legalább valami érzésféle, jel, hogy még él. Akkor miért is ne. Bélhangos persze nem így látja, azonnal tudni akarja, miért vérzik az orra és miért dagad az arca. És persze, nem mondja meg neki, csak az apjának, mikor már üvöltve dühös a makacssága miatt, amitől megmozdul benne a félelem érzése, és össze akarja magát húzni olyan apróra, hogy senki ne bánthassa. Arra a kérdésre, miért nem védte meg magát, nem válaszol semmit, csak aludni tér. Apa és Bélhangos még sokáig beszélnek róla odalent, de nem és nem hajlandó tudomást venni róla.

Sárkánytámadás nincs.  
Nem megy a falun kívülre, hogy megnézze, vannak-e a szigeten sárkányok.  
Hagyja végigzubogni az időt magán, az ilyen bajon csak az segít.  
És persze, téved.

\- Tudod, aznap hajnalban izgalmasabb voltál. – Régen majd' kiugrott volna a bőréből örömében, ha Astrid magától szólt volna hozzá. Most csak:  
\- Segíthetek? – Bélhangos nincs a műhelyben, neki kell ellátni a feladatait.  
\- Azt a Hablatyot keresem, aki ránk fogott egy fáklyát, és a szemeiben még annál is erősebb tűz égett. Azt, aki megvédett engem egy siklósárkánytól.  
\- Sajnálom – mondja egészen halkan. – Őt senki nem szeretné viszontlátni. Segíthetek? – Astrid otthagyja. Csak egy pillanatig néz utána.  
Nem szabadott volna megtörténnie. Meg kellett volna halnia valamikor a három év alatt, vagy előtte a tizenkettő alatt, de ő annyira konokul ragaszkodik az életéhez.

****dreki hvislarann****

\- Fiam, beszélnünk kell – szól egyik este vacsoránál. Hablaty felpillant rá. Megint nem eszik.  
\- Figyelek – biztosítja. A hangja karcos-rekedt, alig használt, ritkán szól mostanában. Csak neki hajlandó válaszolni, ha kérdezi, de még Bélhangossal is csak annyit beszél, amennyit feltétlenül muszáj. Régen vele beszélt többet. Régen be nem állt a szája, hadart és rá kellett szólni, hogy végre legyen egy kis csend.  
Azt gondolta, Hablaty megváltozik, hogy megint olyan lesz, mint volt. De nem. Csendes maradt, és hajszál pontosan azt teszi, amit mond neki. Talán csak annyival többet, hogy néha felmászik arra a hajítógépre. Egy macska ügyességével teszi, mintha olyan egyszerű lenne. Régen mindig leesett a fáról. Régen bármit megadott volna, hogy a fia kicsit komolyabb legyen, hogy jobban figyeljen rá, a feladataira. Most bármit megtenne, hogy visszaköltözzön a szemeibe az élet. Hogy csináljon megint őrültségeket, kelljen sárkányoktól vagy a falusiak haragjától megmentenie, de legalább éljen.  
Ahogy ránéz, a fiú csak ennyi: érintetlen vacsora, üres tekintet. Nagyot nőtt, de még mindig kicsi és vékony, de már elbír egy szekercét vagy egy kardot. Bélhangos szerint ügyes. A bal kezével, de mit számít. Bélhangos látta, mikor felugrott az asztalra a Nagyteremben, és fáklyát tartott vívásra. Azt mondja, határozott volt, erőteljes. Amilyennek ő soha nem látta. Ő mindig csak a védelemre szoruló fiút látja benne, aki túl hamar jött a világra, aki túl kicsi és túl gyenge és akire ő nem tudott rendesen vigyázni, és aki túl _hablaty._  
Hablaty most egyáltalán nem hablaty, de önmaga sem.  
\- Emlékszel még a sárkányra?  
\- Azt mondtad, felejtsem el a sárkányokat – feleli, kitérve egy egyenes válasz elől. Ez így is van. Ezt mondta egy csomó más mellett, mikor a fiú felébredt, és sápadtan-ijedten a takarót szorongatta.  
\- Igen – hagyja rá.  
\- Akkor nem szabad emlékeznem, ugye? – Félig kijelentés, félig kérdés. Nem néz fel, így nem látja az arcát.  
\- De, szabad. – Erre felkapja a fejét, zavart-hitetlen kifejezéssel.  
\- Miért...?  
\- Mit gondolsz, a sárkányod, azaz éjfúria idejönne, ha hívnád?  
\- Nem hívom ide – vágja rá, és a szava hirtelen éles, a szemei megvillannak. – Megtiltottad – emlékezteti halkabban.  
\- Most feloldom a tiltást – mondja erre.  
\- Nem hívom ide, hogy bárki bánthassa. Ha ő is az utolsó éjfúria, akkor sem lesz senki dicsősége a megölése. – Az eltökéltsége meglepő, a szavaiból érződő erő és elszántság.  
\- Nem akarom megölni – szögezi le. Hablaty felvonja az egyik szemöldökét, egész testében feszülten ül vele szemben.  
\- Akkor miért kellene idehívnom? – kérdez rá, enyhe kíváncsiság színezi a hangját, amilyennek már nagyon régen nem hallotta.  
Vesz egy mély levegőt.  
\- Visszajöhetne hozzád a szigetre – jelenti ki végül.  
Hablaty bámul rá értetlenül és reménykedve és gyanakvóan.  
\- Azt mondod... Fogatlan visszajöhet hozzám? D-de... azt nem lehet! Ő egy sárkány! – megrázza a fejét, erőtlenül tiltakozik.  
\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy a faluba, csak, hogy a szigetre.  
\- De-de... – Hablaty nyel egyet, mély levegőt vesz, hogy megnyugodjon. Fészkelődik a széken, az ujjaival dobol az asztalon. – M-most komolyan? – kérdezi halkan, és izgatottság, rémült öröm színezi a hangját. Csak bólint rá, alig tud elrejteni egy apró mosolyt. Felpattan, hogy feldönti a székét, hirtelen hévvel és ragyogó szemekkel. – Elmehetek megkeresni? Most? Ígérem, reggelre itthon vagyok! És jó leszek! Keresek neki helyet, ahol senki nem találja meg! – És kapkodva felállítja a széket, kis híján arrébb löki az asztalt is, ahogy a helyére teszi. Kiront a hátsó ajtón és beleveszik az éjszakába.  
Reggel mosolyog és azt mondja, nem fáradt. Mosakszik és rohan a műhelybe. Csak késő este ér haza és azt mondja, éhes. Nyugodtan alszik reggelik, és az első fénnyel már ott sincs, de időben ér vissza a műhelybe. Mindennél többet ér, hogy látja kivirulni.

****dreki hvislarann****

A harmadik napon történik – mert van értelme számolni megint, van értelme az eltelt időbe kapaszkodni, és úgy gondolni a következő napra, hogy az tartogat valami jót is –, hogy Takonypóc megint annyira unatkozik, hogy úgy gondolja, valakivel verekednie kell, hogy ez elmúljon. Hablaty ezt sosem értette, de ő soha nem is akart bántani senkit. A fiú elé áll és szó nélkül megütné, ő csak ellép előle. A mozdulat inkább egy szökellésnek hat.  
\- Bocs, most nincs kedvem – mondja, és otthagyná, de Takonypóc elkapja a karját és visszarántja. Épp csak sikerül kitérnie az ökle elől. Megfogja a kezét és megtartja, aztán a másikat is, mikor felé lendíti, és a fiú sisakostól akarja lefejelni, de arrébb ugrik, s a vállával löki meg, hogy a lendületével nekiesik a legközelebbi házfalnak. A sisak nagyot koppan a deszkán. – Legalább úgy csináld, hogy hasson valami béna balesetnek – ajánlja és elkocog a helyszínről.  
Úgy tesz, mintha haza menne, de csak elmegy a ház mellett és futásnak ered, hogy beérjen a szigetre. A Holló-szirttől nem messze talált egy medencét, édesvíz és kellemes hely egy sárkánynak. Fogatlan most itt alszik minden nap. Elsőre elég morcos volt, amiért nem mehet vele a faluba, de nagyon igyekezett elmagyarázni neki, hogy nem lenne biztonságos. Végül csak örül, hogy megint együtt repülhetnek este és hajnalban, ami után mindig valahol közel szállnak le a faluhoz.  
Amikor hazaér, a házban találja Bélhangost is.  
\- Nahát, Hablaty, az esti séta jól elhúzódik – jegyzi meg cinkosan hunyorogva.  
\- Van ez így – von vállat mosolyogva. – Tetszik a hely – teszi hozzá, ahogy asztalhoz ül.  
\- Csak meg ne tetsszen valami másik sárkánynak – jegyzi meg az apja.  
\- Csak pár kósza sárkányt láttunk eddig – mondja ő két falat közt. – De továbbküldtem őket. Amúgy is, Fogatlan nem adná a helyét akárkinek. Egyszer hóviharba keveredtünk messze a fészektől és megverekedett egy szörnyennagy rémséggel egy barlangért. Aztán persze összebékültek, de elég komoly volt. – Visszagondolva pedig csak egy kaland. – Jut eszembe, Takonypóc ma megint unatkozott. És lefejelt egy falat. Mondjuk ahhoz kellett egy kis segítség is, de nem hiszem, hogy nagy baja lett.  
Az apja és Bélhangos összenéznek, ami zavarja. A pillantásuk nem érti teljesen, és az ilyen pillanatokban még mindig nagyon gyereknek érzi magát.  
\- Csa-csak megvédtem magam – teszi hozzá halkan.  
\- Az rendben van – hagyja rá az apja, talán kissé nyugtatónak szánt hangon. – De ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra és elkerülöd a Jorgensonokat, ha lehet.  
\- Egész nap a műhelyben vagyok – mondja értetlenül. – Jól van, megígérem, hogy szándékosan nem keresztezem az útjukat, így megfelel? – kérdezi, mikor az apja szigorúan ráncolja a szemöldökét.  
\- Meg – hagyja rá.  
\- Tudni sem akarom – mormogja maga elé. – Lefekszem, jó éjszakát – közli és feltrappol a lépcsőn.  
Sejti egy ideje, hogy van valami, de egyszerűen csak nem akar foglalkozni az egésszel. Bőven elég, hogy javuló tendenciát mutat a kapcsolata az apjával és hogy foglalkozhat Fogatlannal. Ez utóbbi elég nagy engedmény ahhoz, hogy ne akarjon semmilyen bajba kerülni.

A hajnali köd velük van, sűrűn telepszik a sziget körül, s messzire be kell repülniük a tenger fölé, ahol már tiszta a levegő, és ahol látszik az égbolt hajnali kék-lila-rózsaszínje, és a távolban ártalmatlan felhők, mintha a tenger felett lebegő égi hegyek lennének. Hablaty imádja ezt a látványt, csak szívja magába, a tenger hullámzását és a szél járását, Fogatlan örömét minden egyes szárnycsapással, hogy megint együtt repülhetnek. És amikor a nap felbukkan keleten, az érzés, hogy hamarabb látják, mint az egyszerű, földhözragadt emberek... Hablaty felkacag és Fogatlan egyre feljebb kapaszkodik az égen.  
Nem kellenek szavak, hogy értsék egymást: nagyon lassan feláll a sárkány hátán és elrugaszkodik róla. Csak zuhan a semmiben a tenger felé, fejjel előre, arcát tartva a szélnek és érezve, hogy a levegő átsüvít rajta, minden pocikáján és talán a bőre alatt is, kitárja a karjait és egy pillanatra azt képzeli, ő is tud repülni. És egy zökkenéssel vége, átkarolja Fogatlan nyakát, arcát simítja a száraz pikkelyeknek, míg a sárkány fékezi magukat a szárnyával, a víztömeg felhullámzik alattuk, erősebben érzi a só szagát, és az íze a nyelvén van, és mindketten zihálnak, amikor földet érnek a falutól nem messze.  
\- Vigyázz magadra – mondja még búcsúzóul, és megrázza magát. Repülés után a földön mozogni túl lassú és nehézkes. Fogatlan elszalad a medence felé, ő megigazgatja magán a ruháit, és kocogva indul a műhelybe. A ruhái átnevesedtek a ködtől de a tűz mellett hamar megszáradnak majd, ezen nem aggódik.  
A műhelyben Bélhangost nem, helyette Astridot találja.  
\- Jó reggelt, hölgyem, miben segíthetek? – kérdi, ahogy egy szögre dobja a mellényét és a nyakába akasztja a bőrkötényt, közben megpiszkálja a hamvadó parazsat és hátulról fát hoz begyújtani.  
\- Téged meg mi lelt? – kérdezi a lány csípőre dobott kézzel, gyanakvóan.  
\- Mi lelt? – ismétli.  
\- Pár napja úgy röpködsz, mint akinek semmi gondja. – Hablaty megrezzen a _röpködésre_ és inkább a fújtató után néz.  
\- Minden csak attól függ, honnan nézzük – feleli nyugodtabban. – Tudod, a felhők felett mindig süt a nap.  
\- Honnan vagy ebben ennyire biztos? – Körülnéz, mielőtt válaszolna, hogy biztosan ne hallja meg senki. Nem szabadna erről beszélnie.  
\- Láttam – mondja végül halkan. Astrid hitetlenkedve néz rá. Megrázza a fejét, de nem kérdez, pontosabban egészen mást.  
\- És mitől vagy csurom víz?  
\- Csak sétáltam az erdőben – válaszolja könnyedén.  
\- Hajnalban?  
\- Egész nap itt vagyok, máskor nincs rá időm – magyarázza. – Apám Bélhangos lelkére kötötte, hogy figyeljen rám.  
\- Úgy is van, ha hagynám, hogy elcsámborogj, abból katasztrófa lenne – hangzik fel a kovács szava, mire Hablaty küld felé egy bosszús grimaszt.  
\- Kösz a bizalmat – morogja maga elé tettetett morcosan.  
\- Szervusz, Astrid. Miben segíthetünk?  
\- Anyám szekercéje – mutatja fel a fegyvert, Hablaty egy pillantásból látja, hogy biztosan nem Bélhangos készítette. – A Kalmártól van, teljesen csorba.  
\- Hablaty egy pillanat alatt megélezi neked, igaz?  
\- Persze, máris – biccent, átveszi, majd hozzá is lát, szikrák pattognak fényesen a reggelben. A fém tényleg sokkal durvábban munkált, mint az, amin Bélhangos ügyködik, és valamivel tovább is tart, de amikor megmutatja a férfinak, az elismerően rábólint és ő visszanyújtja a lánynak.  
\- Köszönöm – biccent.  
\- Bármikor – hagyja rá és egy pillanatig még néz a lányra, majd megfordul és nyújtózik, van valami jóleső zsibongás a vállában, nem tudja, hogy pontosan mitől is, de nem is ez a lényeg.  
\- Megzavartam valamit? – kérdi Bélhangos egy perc múlva.  
\- Megzavarni? Mit?  
\- Astrid meg te...  
\- Két szót beszéltünk csak – von vállat.  
\- Legalább.  
\- Legalább – visszhangozza.  
Korábban semmivel nem foglalkozott, nem érdekelte, kivel mi történt három év alatt, nem akart beszélgetni, csak végezte a dolgát, most valamivel jobb, színesebbnek lát mindent, hogy érzi a szigeten Fogatlan jelenlétét, így egy kicsit az emberekkel is könnyebb.  
\- Van egy ötletem – jegyzi meg valamivel később.  
\- Kezdi már, kezdi... – sóhajt fel a férfi a fejét csóválva.  
\- Még semmit nem mondtam! – tettet felháborodást, de nem tud elfojtani egy vigyort.  
\- Akkor rajta.  
\- Szeretnék nyerget készíteni Fogatlannak – mondja halkan. – Tudsz segíteni? Csak alapanyag kellene.  
\- És mégis mikor?  
\- Majd jövök korábban vagy maradok még este – megvonja a vállát. A tél beálltával úgysem repülhetnek annyit, hideg lesz hozzá.  
\- Megoldhatjuk.  
És fejben már tervet rajzol pergamenre szénnel, és bőrt fércel, csatokat tervez és a végeredmény Fogatlannak is tetszeni fog, mert végre úgy repülhet majd vele is, ahogyan csak akar, nem kell attól tartaniuk, hogy leesik.

A fejezethez ajánlott hallgatnivaló az első film OST-jából a This is Berk.  
A blogomon (never-marauders-land[pont]blogspot[pont]com) hamarabb fent vannak a fejezetek, meg vannak a képek meg minden, érdemes oda is benézni~


	5. Negyedik fejezet

_I wanna roll with the wind_

_Bringing distance to everything_

_I wanna sit by the fire_

_And glance at the pouring rain~_

#IV. Fejezet

Két hét alatt alaposan belefárad a hajtásba, hogy alig pár órája marad aludni az esti plusz barkácsolás és a reggeli repülések között. Ráadásul a nappalok egyre rövidebbek, és az apja nem örül ha sokat van el sötétben. Nem egyszer alszik el napközben rajzok felett a műhely kis helyiségében, de Bélhangos szerencsére nem haragszik meg érte, legalábbis nem mindig. És még bőrt is szerzett neki a nyereghez. Túl vannak a tesztkörökön, némi finomítás kellett az eredeti elképzeléseihez képest, de egészen jó, még némi elégedettségfélét is érez maga felé.  
És talán a fáradtság végső fázisa, hogy elsőre nem veszi észre Astridot maga mögött, mikor a reggeli találkozóra indul Fogatlannal. A lány egyszer csak utána szól, mire megrezzen és megperdül a tengelye körül.  
\- J-jó reggelt, Astrid! Jó reggelt – hadarja rajtakapottan.  
\- Hová ilyen sietős? – kérdi a lány köszönés helyett, csípőre dobott kézzel és gyanakvóan méregetve őt.  
\- Csa-csak sétálok.  
\- Akkor gondolom nem baj, ha veled tartok – mondja, és ez nagyon is úgy hangzik, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy belerondít valamibe.  
\- N-nem, persze, gyere csak – hagyja rá, s letér az ösvényről, amit mindig használ. Egy ideig csend van, köd kúszik a fák közt is és a lány megszólal, egész más hangon, csendesebben és egyáltalán nem kihívóan:  
\- Gondolkodtam azon, amit mondtál.  
\- Mondtam? Mit mondtam?  
\- Hogy láttad a napot a felhők felett – feleli.  
\- E-erről nem beszélhetek, szóval... – kezdené a magyarázkodást, de Astird leinti.  
\- Repültél azon az éjfúrián.  
\- I-igen – biccent, a nyilvánvalót kár tagadni, és ezt minden falusi látta.  
\- A felhők fölé.  
\- Még korábban.  
\- Hogyan? Az a bestia miért tűr meg a hátán? – Érzi, hogy végigfut egy grimasz az arcán a bestia szóra, de nem tesz megjegyzést, nem javítja ki.  
\- Apám azt mondta, nem beszélhetek erről senkinek. Ne haragudj – mondja inkább kitérően.  
\- És te azt teszed, amit apád mond? – vonja fel a szemöldökét hitetlenkedve.  
\- Úgy tűnik – hagyja rá.  
\- Soha nem csináltad.  
\- Változtam – vonja meg a vállát, és talán ez a legjobb szó arra, ami történt. Ez a legjobb szó rá, hogy miért nem találja a helyét még annyira sem, mint korábban, miért fárad bele az emberek közelségébe, miért megnyugtató a hagyni, hogy süvítő szél egyszerűen csak átfújja és elkergesse minden gondolatát. – Szóval bármi másról szí- – Elhallgat, elharapja a mondatot, mert megérez valamit, előbb csak a füstös illatot, a nedves levegőben jobban érzik, aztán a láng illatát, és a tengerét.  
\- Ne szórakozz velem! – mordul rá a lány.  
\- Ssh!  
\- Most meg...? – Előre lendül, óvatosan oson a fák közt, és Astrid csörtet utána.  
\- Próbálj kicsit halkabban lenni – suttogja izgatottan és egy pillanat alatt felébredve. – Egy sárkány van a közelben.  
\- Sárkány? – hökken meg, de a legközelebbi fához lapul, ugrásra készen. – Az éjfúira?  
\- Nem, ez egy siklósárkány.  
S valóban, pár fával előrébb megpillantja a sárkányt, az érdeklődve figyel feléjük, valószínűleg már jóval hamarabb észrevette őket.  
\- Ó, ez a barátnőd – mosolyodik el Hablaty, amint felismeri. – De miért van itt? Tudnia kéne, hogy ez a hely nem biztonságos... Várj meg itt – szól hátra Astridnak, ahogy előrébb lépdel és üdvözlőn fütyül. A sikló élesen figyeli, ő lassan mozdul csak. – Szia, kislány, emlékszel rám? Ne félj, nem bántalak – susog csak, és a sárkány szimatol felé. Lehunyt szemmel nyújtja az orra felé a kezét, ujjai nedves pikkelyeket tapintanak és végigcirógatja a sárkány nyakát, majd megnézi a szárnyait, a lábait és a farkát is, sebet keresve, de nem talál semmit, ami indokolná a sárkány ittlétét. – Miért jöttél ide vissza? Jobb lenne, ha elmennél – mondja neki csendesen, ahogy elhátrál.  
\- Ne küldd el – szólal meg Astrid izgatottan. – Odamehetek?  
\- Nem kellene. Ő egy vad sárkány – tiltakozik azonnal.  
\- Téged nem bánt.  
\- Mert... én... csak tudom, hogy kell idejönni hozzá. – A sikló megbökdösi a vállát még egy kis simogatás reményében és mormog hozzá. Haloványan rámosolyog és kedveskedőn az orrát vakarja.  
\- Mondd el nekem is!  
\- Nem lehet – rázza meg a fejét. – Ne-nem, Astrid. N-nagyon szívesen beszélnék neked erről, de nem tehetem. Apám szörnyen dühös lenne és így is büntetésben vagyok, ki tudja, meddig. – És ha valami ostobaságot tesz, Fogatlannak mennie kell. Ezt az apja nem mondta, de biztos benne, hogy ha megint rossz fát tesz a tűzre, az engedélyt visszavonja, és ő megint maga marad a saját hibájából. Nem kockáztathat senki kedvéért. – Bocsáss meg – elbocsátó mozdulatot tesz, de a sikló nem rá figyel, valahová a bokrok közé néz. Arra fordul, és majdnem Astrid mellett Fogatlan bukkan elő. A lány dermedten bámulja az éjfúriát, aki éppen csak egy pillantást vet rá. – Ajj, ne már! Mondtam, hogy csak akkor gyere, ha hívlak! – Fogatlan lesújtó pillantást küld felé, még egyszer megnézni magának Astridot, s mivel a lány dermedten bámul rá, nem ítéli veszélyesnek, majd a sikló felé veszi az irányt. Mindketten barátságosak egymással.  
\- Az egy... nyereg?  
\- Uhm...  
\- Te titokban sárkányt nevelsz?!  
\- Fogatlan a legjobb barátom – mondja végül, lemondóan sóhajtva. – Elég nehezen viseljük egymás hiányát... – Sóhajt egyet megint, azon gondolkodik, megmondja-e, hogy az apja beleegyezését adta ehhez a dologhoz.  
\- Azért voltál olyan letört?  
Csak a vállát vonogatja, ő nem mondaná ilyen finoman, hogy élni sem volt kedve.  
\- Kérlek, ne mondd el senkinek – kéri halkan, feszülten, amit Fogatlan is megérezhet, mert felé fordul és érdeklődve néz rá. Igyekszik megnyugtatni, hogy foglalkozzon csak a másik sárkánnyal, úgyis ritkán akad társasága mostanában.  
\- Apád tudja? – Lassan bólint. – Akkor jó – hagyja rá. – Szóval, szoktatok repülni?  
\- Iiigen...  
\- Vigyél el engem is!  
\- Mi? Nem! Ne-nem! Apám meg is ölne! Ne-nem... – rázza a fejét. – E-ezt tényleg nem... ha okot adok apámnak, hogy elküldhesse Fogatlant, valószínűleg megteszi, nem kockáztatok, nem lehet.  
Astrid méregeti egy ideig.  
\- Nem mondom el senkinek, megígérem. – A mondatra elmosolyodik kissé és megnyugszik. Fáradtan dörgöli az arcát, Fogatlan odakocog hozzá, már indulna, türelmetlenül bökdösi meg. – Ma... menj csak egyedül – motyogja némi mérlegelés után. – Holnap majd... majd mehetünk együtt. Na, indulj, ha feljön a nap, aludnod kell. – Fogatlan odasimítja hozzá a fejét, mire megsimogatja, és elmosolyodik a lágy doromboláson. – Vidd a barátunkat is.  
És a két sárkány elröppen a tenger felé. Hablaty sóhajt és visszaindul a faluba.  
\- Szóval tényleg velük éltél? És nem ettek meg, ez durva.  
\- A sárkányok halat esznek, nem embert, Astrid.  
\- És a mi élelmünk?  
\- Az egy másik sárkánynak kellett... – és ha már belekezdett, végigmondja az egész Vörös-történetet. A többiről elvétve ejtett szót csak az apjának és Bélhangosnak, pár mondatban, röviden, mikor úgy gondolta, nem zavarja őket.  
Astrid figyelmes hallgatóság és nem is szól közbe túl gyakran, neki pedig csak jól esik beszélni valakivel az élményeiről, még ha a torokszorító keserűség ott is van, hogy nem cselekszik helyesen, mégis jó érzés, és ez a kettősség ismerős.  
\- És honnan tudtad, hogy az a sikló itt van?  
\- Éreztem a szagát. Mindegyik fajtának kicsit más a tüze vagy egyszerűen csak más helyeket kedvelnek, és így a szaguk is egészen különböző – magyarázza.  
\- Megkülönbözteted őket... a szaguk alapján?  
\- Valami olyasmi – bólint zavart mosolygással, és Astrid szerint ez elképesztő.  
Visszaérnek a faluba és addig beszélgetnek, míg Bélhangos oda nem ér a műhelybe. Furcsa mosolyt villant feléjük és engedékeny, hagyja őket még egy kicsit, persze már nem a sárkányokról beszélnek. Hablaty meglepődik, hogy a lány mennyire jó társaság, nem gondolta, hogy bárkivel tud majd hosszabban beszélni bármiről.  
Bélhangos kevésbé elnéző vele a délelőtt folyamán, s mikor észreveszi, hogy majdnem a lábára ejt egy szekercét, dohogva a haszontalanságán beküldi a műhely kis szobájába aludni – ebéd nélkül. Hablatyot nem érdekli különösebben, jól esik pár óra pihenő.

És leesik az első hó, és Hablaty csak azért jár ki hajnalban a harapós hidegben, hogy meglátogassa Fogatlant; összejárja a fél erdőt rohamléptekkel, hogy a gyakorlott nyomolvasók se találhassanak el a medencéig egyhamar. Fogatlannak meghagyja, hogy nem szállhat le az erdőben, s győzködi, hogy menjen, keressen magának egy barlangot, ami kényelmesebb a medencénél. A nyerget leveszi róla, ponyvába burkolva egy hasadékba rejti. A fészekben a telek sem olyan rosszak, de így nem találja a megoldást. Hiszen hamarosan teljes sötét borul rájuk hosszú hónapokra, és ők behúzódnak a házaikba meg a Nagyterembe, és nem biztos, hogy elszökhet megkeresni Fogatlant, főleg, ha elbújik valamelyik barlangban a hegyekben.  
Arról, hogy eljusson a tojásrakóhelyre, már régen lemondott. Fogatlannak egyedül kellene mennie, hátha találkozna másik éjfúriákkal. A világaik összeegyeztethetetlenül szétválnak lassan, és arra gondol néha, hogy jobb lenne, ha hagyná elmenni. Ha elengedné csak úgy, hogy legyen sárkány igazán, és ő cserébe ember lesz teljesen.  
Akkor is ezen gondolkodik, mikor egyik nap a műhelyben sepreget, és arra járnak a többiek – a „többiek" örökké azokat fogja jelölni akik többé-kevésbé a kortársai –, Takonypóc hangosan magyaráz valamit, nem érdekli, csak köszön nekik, mint mindenkinek, aki arra jár.  
\- … és itt van például Hablaty – mondja Takonypóc éppen –, rossz példa, de itt van. – Fafej jót nevet, Halvér udvariasan kuncog, Astrid a fiú vállába öklöz. – Most mért? Hé, Hablaty! – szól oda fennhangon. – Hány sárkányt öltél meg eddig?  
\- Kovácsinas vagyok, ha nem tűnt volna fel – mondja nyugodtan, egy pillanatra állva csak meg –, nem sárkányölő.  
\- Én nem ezt hallottam – kötözködik a fiú, és tisztán érzi, hogy csak provokálni akarja.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – jelenti ki.  
\- Hogy tudott egy ilyen csődtömeg legyőzni egy _akkora _sárkányt? – kérdi, mire mások is feléjük fordulnak, ez a téma szigorúan tiltva van, pedig mindenki kíváncsi lenne rá.  
\- Olyasmivel, ami neked sosem lesz: ésszel – mormogja. Közben Bélhangos odabiceg a műhelybe.  
\- Mi folyik itt? – kérdi szigorúan, a többiek persze élükön Takonypóccal visszavonulót fújnak és eliszkolnak. A kováccsal még a fiúnak sincs kedve kikezdeni.  
\- Seprek, láthatod – feleli és folytatja a rövid szóváltás miatt félbemaradt feladatát.  
\- Na és a Jorgenson-fiú?  
\- Csak kötözködik, mint mindig – vonja meg a vállát.  
\- Nem kéne hagynod.  
\- Apa azt mondta, vigyázzak. Azt teszem.  
\- Sosem fog békén hagyni – közli szinte csak úgy.  
\- És mégis hogyan oldjam meg? Nem fogok vele verekedni, ne is álmodj.  
\- Ó, pedig hasznos lenne. Egyszerű, de hasznos.  
Hablaty sóhajt. Már megint ezek az erőszakos megoldások.  
\- Kihagyom. Amúgy is, ennyire szeretnéd nézni, ahogy megver?  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy hagynád neki.  
\- Mintha lenne bármi esélyem. Ha feltűnt, engem senki nem tanított fegyvert forgatni.  
\- Talán nincs is rá szükséged.  
\- Hagyjál – mormogja, de Bélhangos elülteti a bogarat a fülében. Könnyebb lenne, ha nem hallgatna nap mint nap a gúnyos megjegyzéseket, és ahhoz, hogy legyőzze nem feltétlenül kell bántania is. Legalábbis az ő felfogása szerint.  
Amikor Bélhangos nincs a műhelyben, kivesz egy lándzsát a tartóból és megforgatja. Nehéz, de nem annyira, hogy ne tudná forgatni. És egyúttal megmutathatná a falunak is, hogy nem szorul többé védelemre. De ezt nem hozhatja fel az apjának csak úgy, elvégre nem keverhet bajt szándékosan. A legjobb az lenne, ha Takonypóc magától hívná ki, azt nem utasíthatja vissza, az szégyen lenne és a főnök fia ezt nem teheti. 

****dreki hvislarann****

A felfordulás oka a következő: Hablaty és Takonypóc összeverekedtek a kovácsműhely előtt, míg Bélhangos nem volt ott, és most szikrázó szemekkel merednek egymásra vérző orral, és a Jorgenson fiú biceg is egy kicsit. Haragosan néz rájuk, mire azért megszeppennek kissé, és Bélhangos a tarkóját vakarva tesz úgy, mintha nem venné észre a pillantást, amit felé küld. Bármikor máskor talán még örülne is ennek a megmérettetésnek a fiúk között, ám most csak olajnak érzi a tűzre. Főleg, hogy Morgópóc olyan sötéten méregeti, muszáj a közhangulatnak megfelelően döntenie: az üres aréna megfelelő hely lesz a küzdelemhez.  
A sebtében keletkezett tömeg hamar oszolni kezd, csak Hablaty marad ott, idegesen toporogva, míg haza nem parancsolja, bár még dél sincs. Hablaty úgy tesz, mint aki mélységesen bánja a bajkeverést, és sietősen elkocog a ház felé, ő egy rövid kitérő után Bélhangossal együtt követi. A fiú addigra megmosakodott és most a mellényéből próbálja kiszedni a vért, a kandallóban tűz ropog, mégsem tűnik úgy, mintha kapkodott volna.  
\- Halljam, mire ez az egész? – kérdezi a súlyos csendben, s Hablaty mélyet sóhajtva a széke karfájára dobja a mellényét.  
\- Takonypóc azóta provokál, hogy visszajöttem, mégis mit kellett volna csinálnom vele?  
\- Megígértél valamit – emlékezteti összevonva a szemöldökeit.  
\- Tudom, és én próbáltam nem foglalkozni vele, de... és különben is, ha megkapja, amit akar, majd békén hagy.  
\- Nem érted, miről van szó...  
\- Az életemre törnek – már megint – arról van szó – vágja rá kissé indulatosan. Ebben valljuk be, van valami igazság. – Amit eléggé unok, ami azt illeti. Végül is csak háromszor próbált eltenni láb alól, éppen ideje, hogy lerendezzük ezt a dolgot, nem? Hacsak nem mondjátok meg végre, hogy miért tartunk itt éppen.  
Hallgatnak, egymásra pillantva Bélhangossal. Persze, hogy nem mondják meg neki, csak elüldöznék vele.  
\- Rendben, titkolóztok – von vállat Hablaty. – A kihívást már nem mondhatom vissza, úgyhogy ez van. Ne fáradj, szobafogságba teszem magam – mondja, és felkocog a lépcsőn. Könnyedén és fürgén. Aznap csak vacsorázni megy le, és talán csak azért, mert hívja.

Az idézet Alexander Rybak - Roll with the wind c. dalából van.


	6. Ötödik fejezet

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

#V. Fejezet

Még sötét van, amikor kioson a házból és a faluból is, be a szigetre; kipihente magát, nem érzi fárasztónak a sietséget. A medence környéke csendes, Fogatlan valahol a közelben repül amikor megneszeli őt, vidáman fordul felé és földet érés után lelkesen szaglássza körbe. Hablaty elmosolyodik és a görcs a gyomrában oldódni kezd, megnyugszik, legalábbis annyira, hogy repüljenek egy kört, ami alatt elmagyarázza a sárkánynak, hogy bármit is érez felőle a nap folyamán, ne aggódjon és főleg ne induljon a segítségére. Azt nehezen tudná kimagyarázni.  
Úgy gondolja, Fogatlan megértette, amit kér, és még valamivel nyugodtabban készült a búcsújukra. Arról már egészen letett, hogy megkérje, keressen a tél elől egy védettebb helyet, Fogatlan hajthatatlan. Bizonyos dolgokban igazán makacs sárkány.  
Lehuppan a sárkány hátáról, és az abban a pillanatban felmordul, jelzőn, de nem dühösen vagy ellenségesen. Hablaty körülfordul, egy ember lenne a közelükben? Hiszen még mindenki aludt, amikor eljött, az nem lehet... És megnyugodva fújja ki a levegőt, amint megpillantja Astridot.  
\- Megijesztettél – jelenti ki, és Fogatlan nyugtázza, hogy tényleg ismerőst lát. A lány gyanakvóan összehúzott szemekkel néz rájuk.  
\- Nem szoktál ilyen korán jönni – jegyzi meg.  
\- Kilógtam – von vállat. – Csak kerültünk egyet – teszi hozzá.  
\- Azt hittem, vissza sem jössz.  
\- Miért ne jönnék... – morogja maga elé. – Takonypóc ennyire nem ijeszt meg. – És ezt így is gondolja, ennyi még kevés lenne, hogy megszökjön csak úgy. Főleg, hogy ő harcolta ki a párbajt, mondhatnánk úgy is, a terve része. (Főleg, hogy nem tudná eldönteni, maradni akar vagy elmenni.)  
\- Tényleg? Jó tudni.  
\- Nem tudom, miből gondoltad ezt.  
\- Három évig nem néztél felénk. – Csak egy egyszerű kijelentés, mégis pont elég ahhoz, hogy kellőképpen utálja magát érte.  
\- Mert nem tehettem – válaszolja lassan, megfontolást tettetve, holott csak arról van szó: az okokat nem mondhatja el.  
\- Mi tartott vissza?  
\- Más dolgom volt.  
\- Ez csak kifogás! – mutat rá Astrid, aki sajnos túl élesen látja az egészet, és ebben pont olyan, mint az apja.  
\- Nem akartam, hogy _ez _legyen! – csattan fel hirtelen jövő indulattal, karjait kitárva.  
\- Mégis mi?  
\- Ho-hogy az életemre törnek, hogy sehol nem érzem magam biztonságban, hogy mindenkinek csak nyűg vagyok! A-a sárkányok kedvesek voltak velem, soha nem bántottak, megbíztak bennem, és hagyták, hogy olyan legyek, amilyen vagyok! – Mély levegőt vesz, és rémülten néz a lányra, amint rájön, mi csúszott ki a száján. – Saj-sajnálom... – motyogja maga elé, Fogatlan hátulról megböki a vállát, vigasztaló mormogást hallat, és ő csak megsimogatja a fejét. – Jobb lesz, ha most megyünk, rendben, pajti? Holnap reggel jövök – ígéri, egy pillanatra még lehunyt szemmel érzi a köztük lévő köteléket, megnyugtató és kellemes, majd hagyja addig halványodni, hogy már nem zavarja a növekvő távolság, ahogy a sárkány szárnyra kap és porhavat kavarva elszelel a kedvenc halászhelye felé.  
Óvatosan pillant Astridra, aki azóta nem szól, hogy ő elnézést kért a kirohanásáért. Célirányosan megindul a sziklák felé, amiken keresztül kijuthatnak a medencéből, és az erdőben baktatnak a fagyott havon. Csend van, ami egyre jobban zavarja, korábban jókat beszélgettek, most meg morcos hallgatás. Egyetlen töredékpillanatig megpróbálja érezni Astridot, embereken nem próbálta még, bőven elég, hogy néha-néha megcsapja egy-egy érzelemhullám, ami ha váratlanul éri, olyan érzés, mintha megpróbálná megfojtani. Ez most a szabad akaratából történik és meglepi, hogy a lány felől csak szomorúság árad.  
\- Most miért vagy szomorú? – kérdez rá, s mire észrevenné, kiszalad a száján, még csak végig sem gondolja. Astrid felnéz rá, hirtelen villanó szemekkel, de kissé csodálkozva.  
\- Honnan veszed ezt? – vonja kérdőre azonnal, kissé élesen.  
\- Lógatod az orrod – vágja ki magát. – Szóval?  
\- Azon gondolkodtam, amit mondtál – vallja be, és Hablaty egy pillanatig nem tudja, mit mondjon erre. Még csak nem is akarta senkinek elmondani ezt, amúgy is, az apja továbbra is azt látja a legjobbnak, ha egyáltalán nem beszél arról, ami Sárkányszigeten vagy az elmúlt három évben történt vele, legyen az bármilyen csodás is. Ezzel együtt elfelejtheti azt is, amire közben rájött, minden jót és rosszat, minden okot és indokot.  
\- Ja, hogy az. Felejtsd el, kérlek. Nem érdemes foglalkoznod vele.  
\- Már hogyne lenne! Amikor azt mondod, hogy nem érzed magad otthon itt, és-  
\- Ezt nem mondtam – vág közbe halkan. – Ha nem érezném otthonomnak ezt a helyet, nem lennék itt, és sosem terveztem volna, hogy visszajövök. – Kimondva jön rá, hogy ez így igaz, azonban a beszélgetés máris sokkal kellemetlenebb témákat érint, mint amit még tűrhetőnek ítél egy ilyen amúgy is borús hajnalon. A szavakat most amúgy is sokkal nehezebb egymás mellé rakosgatni, mint a hosszú éjszakákon Fogatlannak, mert a sárkány sosem válaszolt neki szavakkal, nem vetett fel mást, csak megnyugtatást. Most ugyanazok a kétségek gyötrik, mint még _azelőtt_: sosem fogja senki elismerni, hogy ő bármiben ügyes lehetne. – Nem akarok erről beszélgetni – mondja végül, és Astrid nem erősködik, csak másról kérdez:  
\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy Fogatlannak nem tesz jót, ha itt marad?  
\- Jobban örülnék, ha a többi sárkánnyal keresne egy fészket, ahol kihúzhatja a telet, de elég makacs, nem akar elmenni.  
\- Hát ez baj – vonja le Astrid. – Ha jön egy nagyobb vihar, napokig nem tudsz kijönni.  
\- Én is tudom – mormogja, és már a hídon át a faluba tartanak. Füst illat van a levegőben, ébredeznek az emberek, ezért Hablaty inkább a házak mögötti párkányon indul el, nem akar várható megjegyzéseket hallani, amikben még véletlenül sem az ő szerencséjét kívánják. Astrid oson utána, megjegyzés nélkül, pedig bizonyára megvan a véleménye a dologról.  
\- … és megölöd – hangzik a mély hang, és két pár láb hóroppanós léptei tartanak feléjük. Hablaty még éppen idejében ugrik be legközelebbi ház sarkán túlra, és rántja magával a lányt.  
\- D-de biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez? – kérdezi, s ez Takonypóc hangja, jóval vékonyabban, mint máskor beszélni szokott.  
\- Nincs más választásod – közöli erre a másik szigorúan, ez biztosan az apja.  
\- É-értem – hagyja rá nem túl határozottan a fiú. Hablaty és Astrid összepillantanak a rejtekhelyen: riadtan és meglepődve. A léptek távolodnak, s ők hosszan fújják ki a levegőt.  
\- Nos ez biztosan nem egy kora reggeli taktikai megbeszélés volt a halászatról... Mi a fene folyik itt... – kezdi a tanakodást magában Hablaty, aki egyre biztosabb, hogy akaratán kívül csöppent valami olyasmibe, amiből jobb lenne kimaradni.  
\- Morgópóc biztosan nem törődött bele, hogy megkerültél – jegyzi meg suttogva Astrid. – Úgy volt, hogy Takonypóc lesz a következő főnök, mivel apádnak nem volt örököse – magyarázza sietve az ő kérdő pillantására. – De most megint te vagy Hibbant örököse, ezért meg akarnak ölni, szólnunk kell apádnak! – ezzel Astrid indulna is, azonban Hablaty utána nyúl és elkapja. A feje zúg a hallottaktól, hogy nem jött rá erre előbb (mert egyáltalán nem foglalkozott vele), de annyira arra koncentrált végig, hogy minden rendben legyen, hogy még csak nem is gondolt rá, hogy ez állhat a folyamatos piszkálódás hátterében.  
\- Nem! Még ha igazad is van, ez egy elég súlyos vád, ha nem mutatunk fel bizonyítékot, azzal apa sem tud mit kezdeni – rázza a fejét, bár az indokot elég ingatagnak érzi, meg kell győznie Astridot, hogy átgondolhassa a dolgot. – Bizonyítékot viszont szerezhetünk még ma.  
\- Ha Takonypóc nem öl meg addig! – vágja rá a lány indulatosan.  
\- Az önmagában is bizonyíték lesz – von vállat. – De nem fog megtörténni – teszi hozzá azonnal, mintegy megnyugtatásképp, pont elég határozottan, hogy el is lehessen hinni neki. – Tudom mit csinálok, rendben?  
\- Ezt nagyon furcsa tőled hallani – húzza el a száját. – De rendben. Azért maradj egyben, ha lehet – ezzel a vállába öklöz mielőtt a dolgára sietne.  
\- Kösz – szól után.  
_Azt persze nem mondhattam, hogy a főnöklét nemigen vonz, igaz? Amúgy sem hallgatnának rám... _

Megpróbál elosonni az apja mellett, aki már ébren van (ő sem tudott aludni?), és persze, találkozik a tekintetük. Megtorpant a szobájához vezető lépcső második fokán.  
\- Voltam kint Fogatlannál – mondja halkan. – Minden rendben vele. _És véletlen kihallgattam, hogy meg akarnak ölni. Megint._  
\- És veled? – kérdez rá valahogy komoran, amitől összeszorul a torka.  
\- Jól vagyok – mondja ezért nagyon határozottan. – Ne aggódj. – És felszalad a lépcsőn, legalább már terve van: ideje elővenni mindazt, amit három év alatt tanult a sárkányok közt. Az apja azt nem mondta, hogy nem is mutathatja meg, mit tud, nem igaz?

****dreki hvislarann****

A tömeg lelkesen zúg, két parázs szemű fiatal, bármikor máskor izgalommal és lelkesedéssel várná a nézeteltérés rendezésének kimenetelét, ha nem a fia lenne az egyikük. Ha nem emlékezne a rémült tekintetére egy hosszú hajnalról, ha nem emlékezne arra, amit a szirten mondott. Hogy nem vágyott haza, mert mindig valami ilyesmi történt vele. És most még csak esélye sincs, hogy megvédje. Talán ez a legrosszabb: kicsúszott a kezéből az irányítás, és nem tehet mást, csak nézi, mi lesz így.  
\- Ne aggódj már – szólal meg mögötte Bélhangos, elég halkan, hogy mások ne hallják, és valami nyugtatással a hangjában. – Hablaty már nem egy ügyetlen kölyök. Nem lesz semmi baja.  
Nem válaszol, de szeretné ő is így látni a helyzetet: hogy nem eshet semmi baja akkor sem, ha nincsen ott mellette. (Egyben visszatért, ez jelent valamit. Jelentenie _kell_ valamit.)  
Takonypóc kardot emel le a fatáblára erősített fegyverek közül és felkap egy pajzsot. A könnyű és nem túl nagy kard suhog, ahogy kipróbálja. Hablaty lándzsát kap fel, megforgatja a feje felett, bevillan a kép, amint a lángoló végű botot forgatja a Vörös Halál nevű sárkány orra előtt. És amikor Takonypóc ráront, helyből hátra ugrik, felé lendíti a lándzsát, de csak azért, hogy megtorpanásra késztesse; hirtelen csend lesz az aréna körül, és ő is közelebb húzódik rácsokhoz, hogy ne maradjon le semmiről.  
Hablaty mozgása fürge, a lépései szökellésnek hatnak, s mindig pont annyit távolodik el a másiktól, hogy az ne érhessen utána a kard pengéjével. A mozdulatai pontosak, mintha előre látná az ellenfele minden lépését, és sosem engedi közelebb magához, mint azt muszáj, viszont látszólag nem is támad vissza, csak hátrál vagy oldalaz szűkülő vagy táguló körben az arénában, csak játszik vele. Ez minden bizonnyal nagyon zavarja Takonypócot, mert egyre dühödtebben támad, lélegzete sűrű páraként gomolyog körülötte, és egyre jobban igyekszik valahogy sarokba szorítani Hablatyot, aki mindig ügyesen kitér előle és a kör közepe felé tart előle.  
Takonypóc unja meg hamarabb, odaperdül a fegyverekhez és vaktában dob el mindent, amit hajítani lehet, a tömeg lelkes kiáltásokkal jutalmazza, azonban Hablaty könnyedén kitér minden ilyen támadás elől, szekercék és buzogányvégű botok röpködnek mellette, míg csak a másik rá nem jön, hogy ennek nincs sok értelme. Előre lendül, most először, bukfencet vet, de nem a fiúra támad, csak a fegyvertartót dönti fel, éles csörömpölés, de onnan már egyiküknek sem lesz többet ideje szerezni bármi kézre esőt, a falap alá szorul minden. De rögtön le is kell buknia a kardpenge elől, sietve hátrál, majd végre támadásba lendül, a lándzsa forgatásával, valójában látványos, még ha nem is kifejezetten megszokott dolog, ahogy perdül egyet maga is, majd a fegyver nyelével kibillenti Takonypócot az egyensúlyából, aki elterül.  
Hablaty pár lépés távolságból figyeli, majd hirtelen hátraugrik, mikor a kard felé csap. És csak játszik Takonypóccal: egészen közel megy hozzá, elkerüli a csapásait, de megböki a könyökét, a vállát, a hátát, a lábát a lándzsa nyelével, nem bántani akarja, csak figyelmeztetni, hogy a védelme gyengül, aztán hátraugrik, körbekerüli az arénát megint, és Hablaty egész egyszerűen csak szórakozik az egészen, mert egyszerre csak elmosolyodik, egészen halványan, de észrevehetően. És a falusiak először csodálkoznak, majd lassan-lassan két táborra oszlanak, ezennel Hablatynak is megvan a maga közönsége, ami lelkes kurjantásokkal díjaz egy-egy ügyes mozdulatot vagy parádés támadást.  
Takonypóc pedig egyre dühösebb, Hablaty úgy tűnik, idejét látja, hogy befejezzék, mert ismét a lába elé löki a lándzsa nyelét, és amikor a fiú elesik, messzire rúgja tőle a kardot, villan a lándzsa hegye, egy egészen aprócska vágás csupán a fiú kezén, de az első vér az első vér, és ezzel Hablaty nyer. A tömeg feléljenez, mire felpillant, mint aki eddig észre sem vette, hogy egyáltalán van valaki itt rajtuk kívül, végignéz rajtuk, találkozik a tekintetük egy pillanatra, rámosolyog a fiára, aki visszavillant egy mosolyt, és-  
Éppen csak időben ugrik félre a szekerce elől. Az oldalán fordul egyet, a lándzsa kiesik a kezéből közben, de csak felpattan és rohan Takonypóc elől, cikkcakkban, éles kanyarokkal.  
\- Elég legyen! – csattan fel Pléhpofa felpattanva a helyéről, Bélhangos már a bejárat felé tart sietve.  
Hablaty felkapja a lándzsát, ügyes mozdulattal, szembefordul a másikkal, támadásra tartja, ezúttal élével, s mond valamit, amit ő nem ért. Takonypóc rárontana, Hablaty elperdül, megforgatja a fegyverét és teljes erejéből a padlónak csapja a pengét.  
Szikrák pattognak szét és láng lobban körös-körül az arénában, hirtelen hővel, hirtelen fénnyel, a semmiből. Takonypóc rémülten a falig hátrál, Hablaty áll a lángtenger közepén, mozdulatlanul és komoran, s a tűz alig pár pillanat múlva kialszik. Kesernyés füst és halálos csend marad utána. Takonypóc felüvölt az újabb rohamkor, Hablaty az utolsó pillanatig védekezőn tartja a lándzsát, de elrántja, mikor a másik túl közel ér, és el akar ugrani, de ezúttal nem elég gyors, összeütköznek és elvágódnak a kőpadlón. Rövid dulakodás kezdődik, amiből Hablaty ugrik fel hamarabb, de csak a térdén támaszkodik, mikor valamit csinál a kezeivel és _tüzet fúj, mint a sárkányok._ A tenyerét tartja maga elé, és lángok csapnak fel, Takonypóc zavartan ugrik hátra, egyenesen az odaérkező Bélhangos keze ügyébe, aki kezdésnek kioszt neki egy pofont, majd nyakon csípi, hogy ne mozdulhasson.

És elkezdődik a pusmogás-mormogás, amire nem igazán tud figyelni, csak arra, hogy az apja úgy ront be az arénába, mint egy dühös rémség, ezt a hasonlatot persze megtartja magának. Mögötte jön Morgópóc, beoldalog Astrid, megáll a bejárat közelében, és még pár falusi, meg Gothi, a sámán. A döntésnek egyértelműnek kellene, hogy legyen, de mindketten csaltak, ez árnyalja a helyzetet, amin jókora veszekedés alakul ki, ami leginkább Morgópóc és Bélhangos közt zajlik, aki amúgy nem is ennyire harcias másokkal szemben, de most nagyon a pártját fogja, ami jól esik, más részről nem akar ennyi vitát ezen.  
Megköszörüli a torkát. Hirtelen mindenki felé figyel.  
\- Mindketten csaltunk, szóval mindketten vesztettünk, nem? – kérdezi békítőnek szánva. – Vagy döntetlen – teszi hozzá, ez esetben legalább senki önbecsülése nem szenvedne nagyobb kárt.  
\- Igaza van – jelenti ki Pléhpofa erre, majd Gothi felé fordul, aki bólint. – Az eredmény döntetlen! – hirdeti ki végül, ami talán mindeninek megfelel valahol.  
\- Mégis miféle sárkányoktól szerzett trükköket használsz?! – mordul rá dühösen Morgópóc, aki közelebb lépni hozzá nem mer, de ő megadóan feltartja a kezeit, majd kissé feljebb húzza a tunikája ujjait.  
\- Kovakövek – jelenti ki Bélhangos, s ő bólint rá. Próbaképpen finoman összecsiszolja őket, azonnal szikrát hánynak. – Na de mit gyújtottál meg? – kérdezi gyanakvóan.  
\- Egy szörnyennagy rémség nyála – feleli, s hátranyúl, a mellénye alá, ahol a kis övére fűzött bőrzacskóban van még valamennyi. Az ujján csillog, ahogy felmutatja. – Elég neki egy apró szikra, és nem lehet eloltani – magyarázza, és a ruhájába törli a kezét. Felsandít az apjára, az elismerő pillantást küld felé, ettől megnyugszik egy kicsit, hogy nem kap ki jobban, mint várta. Aztán Takonypócra néz, aki most inkább kétségbeesett, mint dühös, és úgy dönt, nem hozza szóba a reggel hallott beszélgetést, a gyanúnak van alapja és van bizonyítéka, de valahogy még mindig nem egészen érti. Ha a fiú tényleg meg akarja ölni, sokkal jobban próbálkozik, s nem figyelmezteti egy röppenő szekercére, amíg ő egész másfelé nézelődik.

Egy hosszú ebéd után Nagyteremben, ahol mindenki a párbaj részleteit beszéli át, amikor már kezd fullasztóvá válni a tömeg, a fáklyafüst és csak úgy minden, van lehetősége kiosonni. Aznapra felmentést kapott az inaskodás alól, és egyébként is, Bélhangos ki nem hagyná az alkalmat egy jó evésre, ha úgy tetszik, röpke ünneplésre, úgyhogy a kovácsműhely tüzét egyáltalán nem szította fel, így semmi dolga nem is akadt volna egy kis sepregetésen kívül, s most mégis itt ténfereg. Csak csend van és nyugalom, és egy egészen kicsit örülhet magának, talán ezentúl jobb lesz valami, vagy elindul valamiféle változás. Nem emlékszik, hogy volt-e valaha büszke magára olyasvalamiért, amit a faluban tett, amiben nem volt valami keserű mellékíz, amiben nem csak az ő hite volt, hanem másoké is, hogy elismerik, hogy valamit tényleg-tényleg egyszerűen csak _jól csinált._ Most ez van, és egészen bizakodó a hatására, talán nem is olyan veszett ez az ügy, mint amikor elsőre elképzelte.


	7. Hatodik fejezet

We are the heroes on our time

#VI. Fejezet

Másnap egész kis csoportosulást talál a kovácsműhelynél reggel: Astrid, az ikrek és Halvér.  
\- Sziasztok, Bélhangos még nincs itt, szóval-  
\- Hozzád jöttünk – mondja Astrid.  
\- Oh? Há-hát jó, csak ne tartsatok fel – motyogja, és meglepetten tapasztalja, hogy a tüzelő már be van készítve a tűzhely mellé, még valamivel több is, mint amire feltétlenül szüksége lenne. – Ezt ti hoztátok be? – kérdezi, ahogy pakolni kezd. – Igazán köszönöm.  
És ahogy nekikezd tüzet gyújtani, a többiek egyre közelebb húzódnak, még Astrid is egész érdeklődőnek tűnik, pedig őt aztán nehéz lenyűgözni. Megforgatja a szemeit, magában elmosolyodik.  
\- Srácok, ne már – szólal meg mégis kis idő múlva. – Ez csak kovakő meg maradék parázs, semmi olyasmi, ami nektek nincs otthon.  
\- Azt akarjuk látni, ahogy tüzet fújsz! Nagyon menő volt, ahogy majdnem megsütötted Takonypócot – közli vele lelkesen Fafej.  
\- Kár, hogy csak majdnem – teszi hozzá bánatosan sóhajtva Kőfej.  
\- Én _nem _fújok tüzet – közli higgadtan, pedig majdnem elneveti magát.  
\- Én mondtam – kotyog közbe Halvér. – A sárkányok gázt termelnek és azt gyújtják meg, egy ember erre képtelen.  
\- Ahogy Halvér mondja – biccent rá. – Sajnálom, nekem itt dolgom van, úgyhogy ha megbocsátotok, fel kell takarítanom, mire Bélhangos ideér – mondja, és felkapja a seprűt, és persze, hogy a többiek alig mennek arrébb valamicskét, hogy ő rendesen elvégezhesse a feladatát. – Hogy-hogy nem Takonypóccal lógtok valahol? – kérdezi, többek közt azért, hogy lefoglalja az ikreket, nehogy valami ostobaságon törjék a fejüket. A kovács szörnyen dühös lenne, ha hagyná, hogy bármit is tönkretegyenek a műhelyben, ezt inkább kihagyná a mai napból.  
\- Hajnalban kihajózott az apjával halászni – válaszolja Fafej.  
\- Így tök unalmas minden – mondja Kőfej.  
\- Ja, tök unalmas. – Váltanak Astriddal egy pillantást. – Sárkánytámadás nélkül csak a téli élelmet pakolásszuk egész nap ide-oda, ide-oda – és a fiú el is mutogatja a dolgot, kapkodó mozdulatokkal.  
\- Legalább van mit pakolászni – szúrja közbe Hablaty, olyan telekre gondolva, amiket nem húztak volna ki Fogatlannal pár kedves, és a fiókákat éhezni nem hagyó idősebb sárkány nélkül. Azt vette észre, hogy bár Fogatlan elég független, mégiscsak fiókaként kezelik, ez többször kapóra jött nekik. – Jut eszembe, Halvér, üzenem édesanyádnak, hogy a rákpitéje még mindig nagyon finom. – Talán csak véletlen, talán az apja tényleg emlékezett rá, hogy az a kedvence, mert tegnap az ebédről megmentett neki pár szeletet vacsorára, amiért nagyon hálás volt. (És néhány apróság miatt megérte hazajönni.)  
\- Heh, átadom – hagyja rá, és Bélhangos érkezésére szétszélednek a dolgukra. A kovács dúdolgatva tesz-vesz körülötte, hamisan énekelve köszön oda az embereknek, akik elhaladnak a műhely előtt, és Hablaty nem egészen érti, de ez a jókedv ragadós, mire észreveszi magát, vele együtt dúdol, és ez valahol vicces, furcsa, no meg egy kicsit megnyugtató is.  
\- Ki vele, mi ez a jókedv? – kérdezi, amikor leülnek szusszanni egy keveset, nyüzsgő a délután a faluban, a fények egyre fakóbbak: a tél itt van a nyakukon.  
\- Csak szeretem, ha igazam van – mutat rá a férfi, cinkos mosolyt villantva felé. Hablaty egész egyszerűen ráhagyja, a felbujtás nélkül biztosan csak hagyta volna, hogy Takonypóc megint rajta köszörülje a nyelvét. Megszokta már az ilyet, ez legalább nem újdonság. – Az a tüzes trükk tényleg váratlan volt – teszi hozzá, mire elmosolyodik.  
\- Köszönöm. – Kis szünet után folytatja: – Apa azt nem mondta, hogy nem mutathatom meg, mit tudok azóta. – Bélhangos felnevet, a fejét csóválva.  
\- Csak a Haddockoknak lehet ilyen logikájuk – közli, majd felpattan. – Ezeket megélezed és elviszed Pozdorjának a kikötőbe. Segíts neki, ha úgy látod, szüksége van rá.  
Hablaty meglepetten néz rá, eddig még nem hagyhatta el a kovácsműhely közvetlen környékét.  
\- D-de apa azt mondta, maradjak itt...  
\- Semmi bajod nem lesz. Egy-kettő, mindjárt ránk sötétedik, vitorlát nem lehet sötétben felkötni!  
\- Máris-máris, nem kell morogni – mondja, és azzal a lendülettel munkához is lát.  
\- Remek, nekem fel kell mennem a Nagyterembe, majd jövök.  
\- Rendben – hagyja rá, és felkapja az egyik csorba szekercét, mielőtt azonban nekifogna, végignézni, ahogy Bélhangos felbiceg a lépcsőkön.

Pozdorja valóban a kikötőben tesz-vesz egy hajó körül, amikor leér hozzá.  
\- Á, Hablaty! Nem vártalak ilyen hamar.  
\- Bélhangos mondta, hogy siessek – feleli megvonva a vállát. – Szóval, mit tudok segíteni? – Pozdorja végignéz rajta, elmosolyodik és az árboc felé biccent.  
\- Ügyesebben felmászol, mint én – mondja a falábára bökve. – Csak oldd ki nekem a vitorlát tartó köteleket – kéri. Hablaty bólint, megkapaszkodik a kötelekben és felhúzza magát, a hajó lágyan ringatózik a vízen, a vad északi tengerek hullámai egészen megszelídülnek Hibbant kiugró hegyekkel védett kikötőjében. Élvezi a sós szelet az arcán, és tetszik neki a feladat: tudja, hogy ebben ügyesebb lett, és örül, hogy más is elismeri ezt. Hasznosnak érzi magát, és ez jó. Azért egészen beszürkül a délután, mire végez, s az utolsó csomót is kioldja, mikor észrevesz valamit a tengeren.  
Csak egy pillanatra, mintegy véletlenül néz el a távolba, s apró fénypontok sokasága lebeg a vízen egyetlen pillanatig, de mire kettőt pislog egyetlen egy marad belőlük.  
\- Pozdorja... mondd csak, nem tudod, hány hajó futott ma ki halászni? – szólal meg valahogy rosszat sejtve.  
\- Ha jól tudom, csak Morgópóc ment ki, vitte magával a fiát is – hangzik a válasz, és ez nem nyugtatja meg. Megint a távolba néz, de az egyre mélyülő sötétségben csak azt az egy őrfényt látni. – Soká térnek haza – teszi hozzá a férfi. Hablaty inkább attól tart, túl korán, vagy nem egyedül. Elképzelni sem tudja, mi készül, de abban az egyben biztos, hogy nem képzelődött. Tudja, hogy a fantáziája néha csalóka, de azt is tudja, hogy nem érdemes félni tőle. Ami odakint van, az sokkal veszélyesebb és félelmetesebb. (Az emberekre gondol.)  
\- Ke-kell még valamit segítenem? – kérdezi, amint a vitorla csendes suhanással a padlódeszkákon végzi.  
\- Nem, igazán köszönöm. – Pozdorja rámosolyog, baráti kedvességgel, és ez máskor nagyon jól esne.  
\- Se-semmiség – motyogja, ahogy lehuppan az elhasznált vitorlavászon mellé. – Kérlek, meg-megmondanád Bélhangosnak, ha keres, ho-hogy sétálni mentem?  
\- Sétálni? Ilyenkor?  
\- I-igen, tu-tudod, egész nap a műhelyben vagyok, kell egy kis mo-mozgás – hadarja, és már indul is, felrohan a recsegő deszkákon a faluba, el a kovácsműhely mellett (Bélhangos nincs ott, a tűz éppen csak parázslik), be a szigetre. Nem akar messzire menni, csak keres egy magasabb fát, ami a szirtek végéhez van közel, a lényeg, hogy elég magasról lássa a tengert.  
A fénypont egyre közelít, magányosan, és lassan vaksötét van, mert a Hold még nem kelt fel. És Hablaty nem érti. Egészen biztos benne, hogy a szemei nem csalják meg, most mégis nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy pusztán képzelgés volt. Mélyet sóhajtva ereszkedik vissza a földre és indul kocogva haza.  
Az apja már otthon van, túl vidám még a tegnapiaktól, semmi kedve elrontani azzal, hogy olyasmivel hozakodjon elő, amiben nem is teljesen biztos. Mire megvacsoráznak, megnyugszik valamennyire, és inkább lefekszik, mintsem tovább gondolkodjon egy későn visszatérő halászhajón. Amúgy is korán akar kelni, nem volt Fogatlannál tegnap hajnal óta, már biztosan hiányolja, jól esne egy rövid repülés, akkor is, ha átfagy tőle. Ezzel a gondolattal sikerül elaludnia.

****dreki hvislarann****

A sárkánytámadást jelző kürtszóra riad, úgy ugrik ki az ágyból, mintha mindig is várta volna a jelzést, s mire észrevenné magát, már a faluban kémlel körbe. Nem égnek a tüzek, sötét van mindenhol.  
_Sárkányok? Nem volt sárkánytámadás mióta... _  
\- Nem sárkányok! – üvölt valaki a sötétben. – A kikötőben!  
\- Idegen hajók a kikötőben! – harsan egy másik hang.  
\- Fáklyákat! – bődül el, mire sürgölődés támad a kikötőbe vezető út mellett, hamvadó parazsat kotornak fel, fát hajítanak rá, de a lángok csak nem akarnak felcsapni, sötétben nem harcolhatnak, főleg nem ismeretlen ellenséggel.  
Alig ér oda a fénylő parázs mellé, mikor a szeme sarkában látja, hogy valamivel fentebb, egy másik tűzrakóhelynél fény lobban és magasra csapnak a lángok. Az óriási fáklyákat, amikkel a sárkányok ellen védekeznek, befedte a nemrég esett hó, és amikor valamennyire elolvadt, eláztatta a bekészített hasábokat. Máskor gondosan cserélték volna őket, most azonban, hogy egyre bizonyosabban nincs okuk sárkánytámadástól tartani, ez egyszerűen elfelejtődött. Pléhpofa morog magában egy pillanatig, majd észreveszi, hogy Hablaty megpróbál elosonni a lobogó tűz mellől (miért is jött ki?), de mielőtt utána szólhatna, hogy azonnal menjen vissza a házba, már minden második embernél akad egy fáklya, és így elindulhatnak lefelé a kikötőbe.  
_Furcsa, hogy nem jöttek fel a faluba, _gondolja; ha ő akarna megtámadni egy másik szigetet – persze nem akar –, porig rombolná a házakat, a földönfutókat könnyebb legyőzni. Lett volna esélyük lerohanni a falut, mégsem tették.  
Ahogy lerobognak a kikötőbe, ismerős, mély hangú és harsány nevetés hangzik fel. Éppen csak egy pillanatra torpan meg, majd dühösen fújtatva rohan tovább – egyenesen Alvin az Alattomos csapdájába.

\- Épp mondani akartam, hogy talán pajzsot hozhatnánk – mormogja maga elé Bélhangos az oldalán, amikor csattan a csuklóin a rozsdás bilincs.  
\- Az mindenképpen tönkretehette volna a tervemet – göcög Alvin, és az övére akasztja bilincsek kulcsait. Mintha ingerelni akarná őket: a kulcsok karnyújtásnyira, ők mégsem férhetnek hozzá.  
\- Mi is ez a terv? – kérdi Bélhangos.  
\- Nem kell mindent tudnotok – vigyorog rájuk Alvin, és a tekintete nem az övét keresi, ahogy elsőre hiszi, sokkal inkább Hablatyra néz mellette.  
_ Mi a fenét akar tőle?!_  
De Alvin nem mond semmit, valahogy óvatosabb a szokásosnál. Egy párszor összeakadtak az elmúlt években, ebben nem volt semmi különös. Csakhogy Alvin ötletei soha nem arról szólnak, hogyan ejtsen túszokat. Általában egyszerű viking módszereket alkalmaz. Most viszont itt vannak a hajóján: Morgópóc és Takonypóc, akiket a nyílt tengeren támadott meg, Hablaty, Bélhangos, és ő. Az egésznek egyelőre semmi értelme.  
A tenger lágyan hullámzik, ahogy elhagyják Hibbant kikötőjét, és a Számkivetett-sziget felé veszik az irányt. Hiába töri a fejét, nem látja a kiutat, s hiába is próbálkozna, túl sokan vannak.  
Takonypóc panaszosan felkiált mögötte, mire hátrapillant.  
\- Maradj csendben! – suttogja neki Hablaty, és felkapja a fejét, körülnéz, egy szemvillanásra találkozik a tekintetük.  
\- Le akarod vágni az ujjam! – morogja a másik fiú dühösen.  
\- _Nem _akarom levágni az ujjad, Takonypóc, csak maradj nyugton – válaszolja, újra felnéz, a számkivetettek nemigen foglalkoznak velük. Csak hátrakötözték a kezeiket egy-egy csomóval, és odapenderítették őket melléjük.  
\- Ez a bosszú, mi?  
\- Ó, fogd már be – susogja a sötét égboltra pillantva. – Különben nem tudunk... – a mondat végét nem érteni, Hablaty egészen a másik füléhez hajol, ahogy suttog. Takonypóc szemei kikerekednek, rémülettel vegyes izgalommal néz rá, majd ahogy Hablaty tovább beszél és finoman egy irányba biccenti a fejét, arra pillant ő is. Egy őrszikla van még, tűz nem lobog benne, és várhatóan elég közel fognak elhaladni mellette. Kezdi érteni Hablaty tervét.  
Takonypóc mindenesetre befogja a száját és mozdulatlanul várakozik, talán valamiféle jelre. Pléhpofa rájön: Hablaty valamivel elvágja a köteleiket! Persze Alvin biztosan úgy gondolja, álmából felébresztve semmiféle fegyver nincs nála, és mekkorát téved! Büszkeség tölti el a gondolatra.  
De a fiú csak ül, mintha várna valamire, alig mozdul arról a helyről, ahová esett, miután megkötözték, és egyszerűen odalökték Takonypóc mellé. Valahová a sötétbe mered maga elé, túl a lámpás fénykörén, ami az árboc rúdjára van akasztva. A Hold nem ad túl sok fényt, ötlete sincs, mit figyel annyira. Amíg ezen gondolkodik, próbálva követni a tekintetét, hussanó hangot, majd egy csendes koppanást hall.  
\- Ne maradj le – suttogja mögötte Hablaty hangja, biztosan Takonypócnak. Hátrafordul, találkozik a pillantásuk. – _Visszajövök – _tátogja némán, a következő pillanatban egy erősebb hullám löki meg a hajót és a kikötözöttnek hitt vitorla hosszú kormányrúdja feléjük lendül. Pléhpofa és Bélhangos azonos mozdulattal húzza le a fejét, Hablaty és Takonypóc viszont valószínűleg csak erre várnak, mert elkapják a rudat, és még egy-egy rúgással rásegítenek, hogy az a tenger fölé lendítse őket. A kötelek nyikorognak és recsegnek, a fa éleset reccsen de nem törik el, a két fiatal azonban már ugrik is tovább az őrsziklára, majd el is tűnnek a faragványok között: tökéletes fedezék egy nyílzápor elől.  
Pléhpofa felpattan és az íjat ragadókra üvölt, azok felé fordulnak, s a visszacsapódó kormányrúd azzal a lendülettel vágja állon a figyelmetlenebbeket. Nyöszörgések és tompa puffanások sorozata, majd Alvin hangja az éjszakában:  
\- Csinálhatjuk így is – morogja maga elé. – Hé, Hablaty! – kiált vissza zengő hangon, ahogy a hajót tovább viszi a lendülete. – Ha nem vagy holnap délben Számkivetett-szigeten, megölöm apádat!  
Felmordul a fenyegetésre.  
Hablaty nem fog belesétálni egy ilyen nyilvánvaló csapdába. S ha mégis, biztosan nem felkészületlenül, ahogy ő tette.

****dreki hvislarann****

A Hold állásából ítélve talán olyan másfél-két órája ücsöröghetnek a szobor mögött, mikor Hablaty megmozdul.  
\- Már biztosan elég messze vannak – szólal meg halkan. A hangja karcos egy kicsit, megköszörüli a torkát. Takonypóc megrezzen.  
\- Elég messze mihez? – kérdi.  
Nem válaszol.  
\- Gyere, felmászunk – mondja inkább és nyújtózik egyet, majd rögtön kapaszkodót keres a sziklán. Szerencséjükre talán elférnek majd a tetején ketten.  
\- Mégis minek? – hőbörög azonnal a másik. – Elment az eszed! Ez a nagy terved?! Mégis hogy gondoltad, hogy megyünk el innen a világosság előtt?  
\- Megoldom, csak gyere már.  
\- Megoldod? Nem vagy te madár, hogy repülni tudj! – dohogja, de azért végre megmozdul és utána mászik. – Ha az lennél már rég megkopasztottalak volna, egy egész álló napja nem ettem semmit... – Hablatyot ez valahogy egyáltalán nem hatja meg.  
Felér a sziklára és körülkémlel a tengeren. Csak a hullámok mozognak, semmi más, már a hajók sem látszanak a sötétben, talán csak egy-egy lámpás imbolygó fénye, olyasfélék, amiket este látott. Azt nem tudná megmondani, mennyi az idő, pontosabban, mennyi idő van napfelkeltéig. Még jó pár hosszú óra hátravan addig, úgyhogy egyelőre semmi oka az aggodalmaskodásra.  
Az ajkai közé kapja az ujjait és élesen fütyül. A hívójelét messzire viszi a szél és a víz az éjszakában, reméli, elég messzire. Egyetlen sárkányt sem érez a környéken, és Fogatlan biztosan túl távol van, hogy meghallja a hangját.  
\- Mi a fenét művelsz?! – mordul fel megint Takonypóc.  
\- Ha csendben maradnál legalább egy kicsit, kimenteném magunkat innen – válaszolja nyugodtan és megismétli a hívást.  
\- Szerinted ki fog idejönni arra, hogy füttyögsz? – Mélyet sóhajt. Komolyan elgondolkodik egy pillanatra, hogy belelöki a a fiút a tengerbe. Csend lenne és annyival kevesebb problémája. Persze nem teheti meg.  
\- Nem ki, hanem mi – pontosít mégis, és valahol mögöttük fellobban egy kíváncsi sárkány jelenléte. Ismét fütyül, aztán hozzáfűz egy másik dallamot, _segítség!, _mire a sárkány sietősebben közeledik felé. Eszerint a fészekből való. Talán ismerik is egymást. – Már jön is.  
\- Mégis micsoda? Én aztán nem lá- – Takonypóc elhallgat, amint meghallja a szárnysuhogást. – E-egy sárkány... – suttogja megrettenve. – E-egy sárkány tart e-erre, és nincs fegyverünk!  
\- A sárkány azért jön, hogy segítsen nekünk – mondja, igyekszik nagyon nyugodt és türelmes hangot megütni. – Tudod, köztük éltem három évig. Nem fog minket bántani, hacsak okot nem adunk rá, de azt elég nehéz. Úgyhogy ne félj tőle.  
\- Én nem félek! – csattan fel, mire röviden elmosolyodik. _Egy fenét nem._  
A szárnysuhogás egyre közelít, a sötétből kibontakozik egy hatalmas sárkány, az alakja alapján egy szörnyennagy rémség az. Hablaty füttyent egyet utoljára, ez most üdvözlés, és a sárkány halkan felmordult, mintegy viszonzásként. Egyáltalán nem ideges vagy mérges, nincs benne semmi támadószándék. Ezúttal a mosolya tartós, ahogy a sárkány leereszkedik a sziklára és érdeklődve néz rájuk.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél – szólal meg halkan, és felé nyújtja a kezét, a sárkány megszaglássza majd dorombolva a tenyerének dörgölőzik. – Egy kis segítségére van szükségem – beszél tovább a fejét vakargatva, hálát sugározva felé. – Vissza kell jutnunk a szigetre, nekem meg a barátomnak. – A rémség Takonypócra mered, aki kővé váltan ácsorog az alig két lépésnyi szikla túloldalán. – Idejössz?  
\- Én ugyan nem! – vágja rá kissé hisztérikusan csengő hangon, mire vállat von.  
\- Ha nem, hát nem – ezzel lelép a szikla széléről és óvatosan, a sárkány tüskéibe kapaszkodva a hátára ül.  
\- Hablaty? – szól utána a fiú ijedten. – Hová lettél?  
A rémség ellöki magát a sziklától, csapkod párat a szárnyaival, mire egyenesbe kerül, s könnyedén vitorlázva visszafordul. Felkapja Takonypócot, aki erre felkiált, majd még percekig torkaszakadtából üvölt, míg a sárkány felgyorsít és a sziget felé veszi az irányt. Hablaty megveregeti a vállát, és megkéri, hogy kerüljenek egyet a sziget körül – az idejük ugyan egyre fogy, de Fogatlan biztosan éppen halászik valahol. Nem szokott messzire menni, úgyhogy reméli, hogy gyorsan megtalálják majd.

A dalidézet Måns Zelmerlöw – Heroes c. dalából van.


	8. Hetedik fejezet

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall  
We never quite thought we could lose it all  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire _

#VII. Fejezet

Fogatlannak külön hívójele van, a hangját elnyeli az éjszaka. Takonypóc mögötte végre úgy tűnik, a megnyugvás határán van. Már nem kiabál, és nem szorongatja őt sem a leeséstől való félelmében. Pár perce felhúzta a sárkány hátára.  
\- Ez nem ugyanaz a rémség, ami az arénában volt? – teszi fel a kérdést hirtelen.  
\- Lehet – hagyja rá. Nem szívesen emlékszik vissza arra az éjszakára. A sárkányokat nem is látta akkor.  
\- Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő az – jelenti ki hirtelen Takonypóc teljes bizonyossággal. – Ott voltam, amikor elfogták.  
\- Miért vagytok a sziget körül? Te meg a sikló is... – mormolja maga elé. Nem érti, de nincs ideje ezzel foglalkozni. Megint hallatja a füttyszót, egyre inkább tart attól, hogy Fogatlan túl messzire kóborolt ma éjjel ahhoz, hogy hallja.  
\- Egy másik sárkányt hívsz? – kérdez újat Takonypóc mögötte.  
\- A barátomat – bólint rá.  
\- Az éjfúriát? – A kérdés furcsán izgatottnak hat a fiú szájából.  
\- Fogatlannak hívják. – Lehunyja a szemeit, hogy csak az érzésre figyelhessen, vannak sárkányok a közelben, de egyikük sem ő. Végül mégiscsak megérez valamit, valahol a tudata legszélén, már majdnem eléri, mikor a fiú megint kizökkenti.  
\- Te komolyan elneveztél egy sárkányt?  
Mély levegőt vesz, nem akarja a másikon levezetni a feszültségét. Helyette, remélve, hogy Fogatlan hallani fogja, teli tüdőből fütyül. És végre, a sárkány feléjük fordul. Megnyugodva engedi ki a levegőt, már éppen kezdte reménytelennek látni a helyzetet, de szerencsére az ijedtségről még lemondhat egy ideig.  
Nem hiába az éjfúria a leggyorsabb sárkány, Fogatlan pár pillanat alatt eléri őket, s lelkes üdvözlőkiáltást hallat, Hablaty felugrik a szörnyennagy rémség hátán.  
\- Most meg mit csinálsz?!  
Válasz nélkül leugrik, Fogatlan alig pár méterrel lentebb elkapja.  
\- H-hé ne hagyj itt! – kiabál rémülten az ott hagyott fiú.  
Fogatlan örömmel megperdül a tengelye körül, és ő legalább olyan boldog, hogy látják egymást.  
\- El kell mennünk a nyergedért – szólal meg. – Kérd meg a barátunkat, hogy jöjjön velünk a medencéhez. – Fogatlan felkiált, a rémség visszamorog, és mindketten ereszkedni kezdenek a sziget felé.

Leszállnak a medencében, az éjfúria könnyed ugrással, a rémség tompa puffanással, Takonypóc rémülten vetődik le a sárkány hátáról, az utána nyújtja a hosszú nyakát, megszaglássza és megbökdösi, majd inkább a tó felé fordul, hogy igyon. Fogatlan ebben a pillanatban mordul fel figyelmeztetően.  
\- Hablaty? – hangzik Astrid kissé tétova hangja valahonnan a medence felső pereméről.  
\- Itt vagyok – szól fel.  
\- Hála az isteneknek! Látjátok, mondtam, hogy itt lesz – hangzik a mondat elégedetten, majd léptek zaja, egyszerre több pár lábé, és Hablaty kezdi sejteni, mekkora baj kezd alakulni a feje felett úgy, hogy nem is tud róla.  
\- Mintha megígérted volna, hogy nem szólsz senkinek – mondja, mire Astrid összefonja karjait a mellkasán.  
\- De ez vészhelyzet!  
Mélyet sóhajt, és elnézi az idegesen, lassan hátráló Halvért, amint Fogatlan érdeklődve körbeszimatolja. Kész katasztrófa a helyzet.  
\- U-ugye nem akarja leharapni a karom...? – cincogja a fiú, mire akaratlanul elmosolyodik.  
\- Nem fog bántani – nyugtatja, majd odakocog a medence falán lévő hasadékhoz, ahol ponyvába tekerve ott pihen a nyereg.  
Fogatlan felé pillant és odakocog hozzá, érzi, hogy izgatott, a közös repülést mindketten szeretik.  
\- Azaz ember veszélyes – suttogja maga elé, míg a helyére igazítja a nyerget és befűzi a szíjakat. – Vigyáznunk kell magunkra. – A sárkány morog válaszul, biztatni akarja.  
\- Szóval, mi a terv?  
\- A terv az, hogy kiszabadítom apámat – jelenti ki határozottan.  
\- Azért ez hozzád képes is elég egyszerűen hangzik – jegyzi meg Astrid.  
\- Kitalálok valamit – rándítja meg a vállait.  
\- Túlerőben vannak – emlékezteti a lány.  
\- Ami azt illeti, ebben igaza van – teszi hozzá Halvér sűrűn pislogva. – Hét hajóval jöttek, és _sokan voltak!_  
\- És mindannyian az életükért fognak imádkozni amikor meghallják Fogatlan hangját – közli egyszerűen.  
\- Ebben is van valami – ismeri el Halvér, némi nyugalommal a hangjában. Hablaty éppen elkapja Astrid felé villanó dühös pillantását.  
\- Nem mehetsz oda egyedül, Hablaty!  
\- Nem leszek egyedül – veti ellen. – És Fogatlan sem bírna el mindannyiunkat. Hajóval túl lassú, és-  
Astrid közbefütyül. Dallamtalanul, röviden. Sárkány érkezik a medencébe, a korábbról ismert halálos siklósárkány. Érdeklődve néz körül, rikkant Fogatlannak, majd a szörnyennagy rémségnek is, aztán odakocog Astridhoz és megbökdösi egy kis simogatás reményében.  
\- Majd Viharbogár elvisz – jelenti ki könnyedén.  
\- Te... elnevezted?  
\- Te nem vittél el repülni, megoldottam. Persze Takonypócot meg azonnal.  
\- Srácok...  
\- Vészhelyzet, emlékszel?  
\- Mi az, hogy Hablaty intézte? _Én _szelídítettem meg ezt a fenevadat! – vág közbe az említett.  
\- Halálra rémültél tőle, ha jól emlékszem – jegyzi meg. Kezdi nagyon fárasztani a helyzet.  
\- Srácok!  
\- Szóval van három sárkányunk – kezdi Astrid. – És...  
\- Négy – veti közbe Halvér ijedt hangon.  
\- Mi az, hogy négy? – pillantanak rá meglepetten, mire a fiú mögéjük mutat, reszkető kézzel.  
\- Örülünk, hogy végre feltűntünk – morogja Fafej.  
\- Leszedne innen valaki? – Kőfej megmozdul, de a sárkány felmordul rá, inkább nem próbálkozik szabadulni.  
Egy fertelmes cipzárhát két feje tartja az ikreket úgy másfél méter magasan.  
\- Maradjatok hátul – szólal meg Hablaty halkan, lassan előrébb lépve.  
Fogatlan elkocog mellette, mormog valamit a kétfejű sárkánynak, annak egyik feje visszamorog, kissé neheztelőn, végül összenéznek és elejtik az ikreket, akik hangos puffanással esnek a földre. Egymásra vigyorognak, felnéznek a sárkányra, és egyszerre mondják:  
\- Még egyszer! – A sárkány egyik feje gonoszan rájuk kacag.  
\- Kösz, pajti – simít végig Hablaty az éjfúria fején. Fogatlan feldorombol.  
\- Szóval, mikor indulunk? – kérdi Astrid mellé lépve. Felsóhajt, végignéz a többieken.  
\- Halvérnek kell egy sárkány – mondja végül beletörődve az elkerülhetetlenbe. Csak abban bízik, hogy valami csoda folytán megússzák valahogy ezt az egészet.  
\- Nekem? – nyikkan riadtan a szólított. – É-én majd innen támogatlak titeket...  
\- Nem úszod meg – közli Hablaty hűvösen, és Fogatlan felé pillant, aki hallat egy hívókiáltást.  
Csendes zümmögés hallatszik egyik irányból, bokorzörgés a tó másik oldaláról.

Egy rövid, a faluban tett észrevétlen kitérővel később a tenger felett repülnek. Hablaty hátra-hátra pillant, alig hiszi el amit lát. Alig hiszi el az alakokat maga mögött repülni. Olyan, mint egy álom – csak éppen a nem rossz fajta, legalábbis egyelőre. Hogy az apjától mit kap ezért, jobb bele sem gondolni. Hiszen megszegte az adott szavát. Fogatlan bátorítón felmordul.  
\- Hablaty, Halvér nagyon lemaradt! – zökkenti ki Astrid hangja. Hátranéz, a gronkel küszködik, hogy tartsa az iramot, valami mégsem jó, hiszen nem repülnek olyan gyorsan.  
\- Nézzük meg, mi a baj – paskolja meg Fogatlan nyakát, aki széles ívben megkerüli a csapatatot és felzárkózik a Halvér-gronkel páros mellé. – Halvér, nem jó helyen ülsz! – szól oda a fiúnak. – Csússz egy kicsit előrébb, a sárkány így egyensúlyban próbál maradni, neki ez kényelmetlen.  
Halvér persze halál sápadt és valószínűleg rettenetesen fél.  
\- Ha mernék levegőt venni akár... – motyogja.  
\- Semmi baj, nem fog téged leejteni. – Igyekszik nyugodt hangon beszélni. A gronkel tényleg csak kíváncsi a lovasára, és egy icipicit bosszús, amiért olyan rossz helyen ül.  
\- Biztos ez?! – nyögi ijedten Halvér.  
\- Egészen biztos! – bizonygatja Hablaty.  
\- Nem tudok! – nyöszörgi, a gronkel felé fordítja a füleit, idegesen felhorkant.  
Hablaty mélyet sóhajt. Na persze, semmi nem mehet egyszerűen.  
\- Semmi gond, megoldjuk – biztatja Halvért, és csak egy pillanatig gondolkodik. Fogatlan persze kitalálja, mire gondol, a másik sárkány fölé lebben, és egészen kicsit oldalra dől, hogy Hablaty egyszerűen csak lecsúszhasson a hátáról.  
A gronkel bosszúsan morran egyet, amikor a hátán landol. Küld felé egy nyugtató gondolatot. Halvér persze rémülten sikolt, pedig semmit nem süllyedtek a levegőben.  
\- Megnyugodnál, kérlek? – kéri, a tőle telhető legnyugodtabb hangon. Egy kicsit bánja, hogy az emberekre nem tud hatni. Néha nagyon jól jönne. Lép egyet a sárkány nyaka felé. – Csak csússz előre egy kicsit – nyújtja Halvér felé a kezét. – Gyerünk már, nem lesz semmi baj, _megígérem._  
\- Na jó... – adja be a derekát, és alig pár centit mocorog előre, de megdermed, amikor egy széllökés megbillenti alatta a sárkányt. – Nem megy! Forduljunk vissza!  
Hablaty lép egyet hátra, valahogy nem érez magában elég türelmet a további győzködéshez, és hátradől. Halvér rémülten utána üvölt és utána kap, a gronkel lelkesen felmordul, hogy végre kényelmesen repülhet. Fogatlan a szemeit forgatja, amikor elkapja, de perdül egyet a tengelye körül és felzárkózik a csapathoz.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem lesz baj! – kiált oda Halvérnek, aki nem tűnik nyugodtabbnak, viszont egy feszült mosollyal legalább megpróbálkozik.  
\- Ez a srác őrült – közli Takonypóc. – Mindig mondtam, hogy meg van kattanva!  
\- Hagyd csak, elemében van – legyint Astrid, de hallani a hangján a mosolyt.  
\- Mondom a tervet – jelenti ki Hablaty elvágva mindenféle más megszólalás lehetőségét.

****dreki hvislarann****

Az tél-elő éjszakai hidege még kellemetlenebb a tengeri szélben. Mozdulatlanul ülni a Számkivetett hajó fedélzetén pedig még rosszabb, mint elsőre hitte. Főleg, hogy fogalma sincs, mi van Hablattyal. Biztosan volt valami terve, amikor meglógtak, de szeretné inkább azt hinni, hogy biztonságban van és melegben, és még csak véletlenül sem jön utánuk arra a szigetre, amit leghamarabb is valamikor hajnalban fognak elérni. Persze az elképzelés elég reményt vesztett, hiszen Hablaty mindig nyakig van a bajban. Legalábbis a régi Hablaty. Mostanában még annyira sincs ötlete, mire gondol a fia, mint régen. Többet beszélnek, mégis olyan, mintha még annyit sem tudna róla. Most bánja csak igazán, hogy annyira makacsul ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy egyetlen szót se szóljon arról, ami vele történt. Hogy megtiltotta, hogy bárkinek beszéljen róla. Hogy halálra rémítette az érzettel, hogy ha megteszi, el kell küldenie a sárkányát. Pedig látta, milyen volt nélküle. És biztos benne, hogy ezzel fogta meg, hogy Hablaty azért nem tett eddig semmi kirívót, mert tart tőle, hogy megint elhagyja a barátja. Pedig igaza volt, nincs többé sárkánytámadás, a sárkányok elkerülik a szigetet, béke van. Soha ilyen nyugodtan nem készülhettek a télre, mint most. És ez a fiának köszönhető, meg a sárkányának. És ahelyett, hogy megköszönte volna, megbüntette, ráijesztett, feltételekhez kötötte, hogy a barátjával lehessen, és ő belement mindenbe, mintha tényleg hibás lenne bármiben. Mintha kegyet gyakorolnának azzal, hogy visszafogadják a törzsbe.  
Éles kiáltás rángatja ki a gondolatokból, felkapja a fejét. Az emberek meglepetten forgatják a fejüket. Az egyik hajó eltűnt mögülük... nem is, csak a lámpás aludt el, ami az árboc oldalára volt akasztva a vitorla alatt. Lát egy árnyat elsuhanni, s egy következő lámpás fénye is kihuny. Aztán sorra a többi is, és a hét hajóból álló flottára sötétség borul. Egyedül Alvin hajóján van még fény, a Számkivetett-vezér morogva kapkodja a fejét.  
\- Mi a fene... – mormogja a bajszába, majd egy sötét árny suhan el mellettük hihetetlen gyorsasággal, az egész hajó billen egyet az erejétől, és itt is sötét lesz. – Gyújtsátok meg a lámpásokat! – csattan fel.  
Fém ezüstös csillanása a gyér fényben a hajón, és egy halk füttyszó hallatszik.  
Sárkányszárnyak verdesése.  
Egy ember – egy Számkivetett – üvöltése.  
Tompa puffanás a legközelebbi hajó felől, újabb kiáltások.  
És az egész elölről.  
Sárkányok ragadják el az embereket a hajóról!  
Összevillan a tekintetük Bélhangossal, de nem mozdulnak. Csak sejti, mi történik. Csak Alvin marad, aki az árbocnak feszülve, szekercét csapásra tartva áll, a tekintetét kapkodja. Csend van, csak a tenger moraja.  
Szikra villan, apró láng lobban a hajó orrában, és egy imbolygó lámpás meleg fénye vetül körbe. A fénykör legszélén kirajzolódik Hablaty alakja. Egy lándzsa hegyén tartja a lámpást.  
\- Szóval igazak a pletykák – szólal meg Alvin. A hangja elégedett.  
\- Add fel, Alvin. – A fia hangja komoly, határozott. Nyugodt és hűvös. Egészen más, mint bármikor máskor, amikor kapkodósan hadar és el-elakad a szavakban. Alvin mégis felnevet rajta.  
\- Ugyan, hiszen még nem is beszélgettünk.  
\- Nem tárgyalni jöttem – jelenti ki egyszerűen.  
\- Nagy szavak – jegyzi meg a férfi. Lassan közelebb indul Hablatyhoz, aki nem mozdul. – De tetszenek – teszi hozzá. Leereszti a szekercét. – Érdekes pletykák keringenek rólad mostanában. Szívesen meghallgatnám a te verziódat is – mondja, és szinte szívélyes. Szinte kedves, érdeklődő és barátságos. Hablaty azonban nem válaszol. A feszült csend elnyúlik. – Tényleg nem akarod elárulni senkinek, vagy csak azért teszed, mert az apád rád parancsolt? Mert ő észre sem veszi, mennyi mindent tettél értük, hogy mennyit változtál, csak folyton büntetéssel fenyegetőzik, és-  
\- Mit akarsz a sárkányoktól? – vág közbe Hablaty higgadtan. Úgy tűnik, minden lepereg róla, amit Alvin mond. Hiába van igaza. És ha Alvin meggyőzné, hogy vele tartson, nem tudna mondani semmit, amivel marasztalhatná. Megértené, miért akarna elmenni.  
\- Okos fiú vagy – nevet fel Alvin. – Mit gondolsz, mit akarok?  
\- Hatalmat.  
\- Nagyon jó! Látom, értjük egymást.  
\- Nem tudsz elvenni tőlem olyasmit, amim nincsen – mondja erre Hablaty. – Nem tudok parancsolni a sárkányoknak, és soha nem is fogok tudni. – A férfi felmorran, újra magasra lendíti a szekercét.  
\- Biztos akarok lenni ebben – feleli Alvin, megindulva felé.  
\- A barátomnak azt hiszem, nem tetszel – int valahová fel, Alvin megperdül és felnéz az árbocra. A keresztrúdon hatalmas sötét árny kuporog. Hablaty fellendíti a lámpást, a sárkány kéklila lángot lehel rá, forróság kíséri a robbanást. Az éjfúria kitárja a szárnyait, leugrik, a súlyától vészesen oldalára billen az egész hajó, majd elrugaszkodik a korlátról, és eltűnik a sötétben.  
\- Lelőni! – üvölt fel Alvin. Hablaty füttyent egy rövidet, mire négy sárkány üvöltve bukik alá a sötétségből, és éppen a hajókat elkerülve tüzet okádva röppennek el felettük. Pára csap fel és sárkányláng szag érződik a levegőben.  
\- Add fel, Alvin, túlerőben vagyunk. – A kavarodást kihasználva a fiú már az árboc túloldalán van, hozzájuk közelebb. Az imbolygó hajón is olyan ügyesen mozog, hogy még csak meg sem billen közben. Alvin dühében a fekete sárkány után hajítja a szekercéjét, amikor az elhúz mellettük. – És elfelejted, hogy nem te vadászol rá, hanem ő rád. – Hablaty hangjában van valami. Egy kis büszkeség, talán? – A lángjával hegyeket tesz arrébb, a tüze megolvasztja az edzett acélt is, soha nem hibázik, a legügyesebb vadász a levegőben és a földön, a vízben sem hagyja veszni a zsákmányát. Én a helyedben imádkoznék.  
Alvin most felé fordul, öles léptekkel indul meg. Hablaty nem mozdul, és éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor Alvin ráugrana, a sárkány a hátára vetődik valahonnan és leteríti. Hablaty éppen csak arrébb perdül az útból. Az éjfúria teli tüdőből üvölt fel, a hangja fülsüketítően éles.  
\- A súlya pedig legalább három megtermett jakéval egyezik – teszi hozzá Hablaty, ezúttal már határozottan vidám rezgéssel a hangjában. A sárkány morog. A hang dühösen hullámzik elő a torkából. – És egyikünk sem túl türelmes.  
\- Rendben! – morran fel a férfi. – Feladom!  
\- Jobb később, mint soha – von vállat Hablaty lazán. – Nem lősz ránk, és nem jössz utánunk, különben a flottád a nyílt tengeren fog porig égni, világos? – A sárkány felmordul, mintha nyomatékot akarna adni a szavainak. Pléhpofa egy pillanatig nem tudja eldönteni, hogy anélkül mennyit érnének, de gyanítja, hogy az eshetőséget mindenképpen számba kell venni.  
\- Világos-világos...  
Hablaty lép egyet hátra, és csak a fejével biccent a sárkánynak. Annak mancsai Alvin karjaira szorulnak, elrúgja magát a recsegő fadeszkáktól és a legközelebbi hajóra ejti úgy három méter magasról.  
Hablatyból kiszakad egy sóhaj, ahogy feléjük fordul és leteszi a fegyvert, és a sárkánya visszaér a hajóra. Ezúttal olyan óvatosan száll le, hogy meg sem billen alattuk az ingatag szerkezet. A Számkivetett-hajók kiszolgálták már az idejüket.  
\- Ez mind szép és jó – kezdi Bélhangos a torkát köszörülve –, de a kulcsokat nála hagytad.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdi haloványan elmosolyodva és halkan füttyent egyet. Csettegő hangokkal egy rettenetes rém röppen a karjára egy hordó mögül, szájában a kulcsok. – Ügyes vagy – dicséri a kis sárkányt, mikor az a kezébe ejti a kulcscsomót, és a fejét az arcához dörgöli. – Már akkor elcsente őket, mielőtt a hajóra értem volna – mondja óvatos-halkan, de ahogy a kis sárkány mormogó hangot hallat, és feljebb mászik a vállára, muszáj rámosolyognia. A rém minden jel szerint nagyon jól érzi magát Hablaty vállán ülve, és a fiúnak sincs kifogása ellene.  
A kis sárkány hirtelen dermed meg, a fejét forgatja, majd egy rémült kiáltással elugrik a fiú válláról és elszelel. Az éjfúria is hegyezi a füleit, s még Hablaty is feszülten áll.  
\- Mi ez? – kérdezi halkan, szinte csak magától. – N-nagyon gyors, és... – Ledobja a kulcsokat a padlóra, ahogy előre lendül és elszalad mellettük, fel a vitorla hátsó köteleibe kapaszkodva. A sárkány utána. Hablaty élesen füttyent, ez ismerős, talán akkor hallotta, mikor elküldte a sárkányt, mire az éjfúria felmordul, megbökdösi. – N-nem, én maradok. Te menj csak. – A többi sárkány odafent hirtelen indul visszafelé, meglepett kiáltások hallatszanak felőlük, talán a többi gyerek is velük jött? Mi ez az egész? – Senki ne mozduljon – suttogja Hablaty a csendbe. Az éjfúria morog.  
Robban mellettük a víztükör, ahogy egy sárkány üvöltve kiemelkedik a tengerből.

****dreki hvislarann****

A forrkatlan feléjük sem pillant, zubogó és letaglózó gyűlölettel a többi hajó felé veti magát. Rémült kiáltások hallatszanak a sötétben. Fogatlan ijedtségét is érzi.  
\- Csinálnunk kell valamit! – Érzi, hogy Fogatlannak nem tetszik az ötlet, de nincs választásuk, azt egyikük sem akarja, hogy a Számkivetett-hajók elsüllyedjenek, akármennyire is ellenségek. – Csak nyugtassuk meg valahogy – mormogja maga elé. Fogatlan ugrik, lángot köp a forrkatlanra. Az rájuk pillant, a barátja ráüvölt, szárnyait kitárva, kihívást üzenve. – Hát, nem így gondoltam, de mindegy...  
A hajó túlsó oldalához rohan, el az apja mellett. Csak reménykedik, hogy nem fognak rátámadni az idegen sárkányra. Csak reménykedik (még mindig), hogy valahogy megússza ezt az egészet. Mély levegőt vesz, és amikor a forrkatlan odaindul hozzájuk, küld felé egy nyugtató, barátságos érzést. Valamit, ami azt üzeni, békét akar. Hogy ne bántsák egymást.  
A Számkivetett-hajók egyre távolodnak, evezőkkel segítenek az éjszakai szélnek, és Hablaty nem is bánja, hogy eltűnnek innen. A forrkatlan karnyújtásnyira tőlük emelkedik ki a tengerből újra, vízcseppek záporoznak körülötte. Forróvizet köp, de Fogatlan egy pillanattal előbb betakarja a szárnyával. Ahogy a tűz, úgy a gőzölgő víz sem árt a sárkánybőrnek.  
\- Hé-hé, nyugalom – szólítja meg a sárkányt, és megint próbál nyugodt érzést sugározni felé. Miközben érzi annak mindent elsöprő dühét, és nem érti. – Semmi baj, semmi baj, mi nem fogunk bántani – suttogja. – Mondd csak meg neki – böki meg finoman Fogatlant. Fogatlan megpróbál beszélni a másik sárkánnyal – legalábbis valami ilyesmi történik köztük, míg ő kitartóan igyekszik a lehető legnyugodtabb érzéseket árasztani. Fogatlan hirtelen felvinnyog mellette, rémülten kuporodik le, a fülei a fejére lapulnak. – Mi a baj, pajti?  
Egy pillanat, és megérzi. Már amit ő megérthet egy sárkányok között folyó beszélgetésből, azok az érzések, amik át meg átjárják most Fogatlant. Egy feldúlt fészek fájdalma, törött tojások bánata, és az egyedüllét rettenete. Könnyek gyűlnek a szemeibe.  
\- Shh, semmi baj. – Vigasztalón a fejére simítja a kezét. – Semmi baj, nem lesz semmi baj, ez már elmúlt – nyugtatja halkan. Visszafordul a sárkány felé, az inkább már érdeklődve figyeli őket, talán Fogatlannak közben sikerült meggyőznie, hogy nem kell elsüllyesztenie az ember-hajót, és ő óvatosan igyekszik azt üzenni felé, hogy barát. Hogy nem fogja bántani. Kinyújtja felé a kezét.  
\- Hablaty! Annak a sárkánynak mérgező a harapása! – kiált rá az apja rémülten.  
\- Nem fog megharapni – jelenti ki nyugodtan, hangosan. – Nem ránk dühös – teszi hozzá. Elfordítja a tekintetét.  
A forrkatlan felől most meglepett érzések érkeznek, és lassan odahajtja a fejét hozzá. Megsimogatja az orrát.  
\- Minden rendben – susogja mély levegőt véve. – Igazán, annyira sajnálom, ami történt. De kérlek... kérlek, téged is bántani fognak, megölnek, ha közel merészkedsz az emberek hajóihoz. Van a közelben egy másik fészek, egy olyan hely, ahol vannak hozzád hasonlók, menj el hozzájuk inkább. Rossz érzés, de... – Egy idő után hagyja hogy az érzések szép lassan átáramoljanak a sárkányba, szavak nélkül, hiába értené meg, amit mondani akar, így könnyebb. Könnyebb olyasmikre gondolni, amiket hangosan soha nem mondott ki, vagy csak Fogatlannak beszélt róluk. – Minden rendben lesz. – A forrkatlan nyugodtabb, és megböki a vállát, mire megsimogatja a fejét. Fogatlan hátulról simul a hátához dorombolva. Halkan felnevet. Aztán feltűnik valami. – Te nem is azokból a fészkekből származol, amik a közelben vannak – jegyzi meg, szinte magának. Ez a sárkány kisebb, és talán sötétebb is, mint azok a forrkatlanok, amik a környéken élnek. Olyan fészekről, ahol tengeri sárkányok élnek, többről is tud a környéken. Ezek a sárkányok általában nem támadnak emberre, csak ha fenyegetve érzik a fiókáikat vagy a területüket. – Az északi fészekből vagy, onnan fentről? Ki hajózik fel oda, hogy feldúljon egy fészket, ami jég és sziklák alatti barlangokban van? – tanakodik magában. – Hiszen még mi is csontig fagytunk ott... – Elgondolkodik egy pillanatra, de kizökkenti, hogy a forrkatlan tovább menne, egészen felvillanyozta a gondolat, hogy talán új otthonra lelhet. – Menj csak – suttogja. – Vigyázz magadra és kerüld el az embereket.  
A sárkány még egyszer hozzá bújik, majd vált még pár szót Fogatlannal, és eltűnik a vízben. Hablaty visszafordul az apjához, aki nem szól semmit, és ettől elszorul a torka. Biztosan nagyon dühös rá. Alvinnak igaza volt. De nem állhat ezért Számkivetettnek. Ha mindenáron el kell mennie Hibbantról, akkor a sárkányok közé menne vissza.  
Ezen gondolkodik, míg felveszi a kulcsokat a hajópadlóról, és odalép Morgópóchoz, aki legközelebb áll hozzá. Kinyitja a zárat, a bilincs csörömpölve esik le. A férfi megdörgöli a csuklóit, majd elkapja a tunikájánál fogva, és felemeli. Iszonyatos erővel tör rá a Jorgenson férfi dühe, amit iránta érez. Megdermed, leblokkol, védekezni sem tud ellene, szinte megfojtja az érzés. Csak néz a férfi szemeibe, rémülten, alig hallja meg Fogatlan morgását vagy az apja felkiáltását, amikor Morgópóc a tengerbe hajítja.  
Minden rettenetesen hideg hirtelen, a levegőhiány égeti a tüdejét, de még mindig elnehezíti tagjait a rémület, és egy gondolat még, jogos a dühe, hiszen...

A fejezet előtti idézet az Imagine Dragons – Ready, Aim, Fire c. dalából van.


	9. Nyolcadik fejezet

_So wake me up when it's all over._

VIII. Fejezet

A sárkány Morgópócra vicsorít, ugrik egyet, ellöki a férfit, és a vízbe veti magát Hablaty után. Pléhpofa odaugrik a korláthoz, azt a helyet nézi, ahol a sárkány eltűnt, a rémület, a páni félelem, hogy elveszíti a fiát – megint – a csontjáig megdermeszti.  
Néhány öröknek tetsző pillanat múlva a sárkány kitör a vízből, mancsai közt a fiú, és leszáll a hajóra. Óvatosan teszi a deszkákra, arrébb lép és megrázza magát.  
\- Hablaty! – ugrik oda hozzá. Még hozzá sem ér, a fiú felköhög, a hasára fordul és feltérdel. Reszket, és amikor újra szólítja, felkapja a fejét. Az arcába csorog a víz a hajából, mégis, a szemei tágra nyílva, bennük rémület, és a sárkány felmordul, visszalép mellé, megáll felette és egyenesen a szemeibe nézve rámordul. Most tényleg fenevadnak látszik, ahogy a szemei résnyire szűkülnek, és a fogait villogtatja rájuk.  
\- N-ne... – Hablaty megint köhög, ahogy szólni próbál, mire a sárkány felé hajol. – Nem bánthatsz senkit, már mondtam – mondja ezúttal határozottabban. Felkászálódik az éjfúriába kapaszkodva, a mozgása darabos, esetlen a vizes ruhákban, és tüsszent egyet. A hajó orrába megy, a sárkány minden mozdulatát követi, és a lehető legtávolabb tőlük, a fiú köré tekeredik. Mögé fekszik, hogy felfogja a szelet, a farkával elölről öleli át, és az egyik szárnyát is fölé hajtja. Hablaty eltűnik a fekete pikkelyek és bőrredők közt, és az éjfúria odahajtja a fejét, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy nem akarnak odamenni hozzájuk. Kitátja a száját és lángot lobbant benne, a forróság hozzájuk is elér. Rettenetes beismerni, de most a sárkány tehet a legtöbbet Hablatyért. Ha rögtön visszafordulnak is, leghamarabb hajnalra érnek Hibbantra.  
Bélhangos egy jól irányzott mozdulattal visszaütötte Morgópócot, mikor megpróbált felállni, úgyhogy most elterülve fekszik a recsegő, régi deszkákon. Csendes egyetértésben végre kinyitják a bilincseket, és fordítanak a hajó kormányrúdján, hogy hazafelé vehessék az irányt a szél segítségével.  
Annyira szeretne mondani valamit Hablatynak, de nem tudja, hol kellene kezdenie. Annyira szeretné azt mondani, hogy... bocsásson meg neki, amiért egyáltalán ez megtörténhetett. De amikor közelebb próbál menni, az éjfúria rávillantja a szemeit, még csak fel sem mordul, a pillantásából látszik, hogy nem hagyná, hogy most bárki Hablaty közelébe menjen. És talán igaza van.  
Bármennyire is kedvez a széljárás, bármennyire is igyekszik a sárkány megszárítani, mire a sziget közelébe érnek, Hablaty köhög.

****dreki hvislarann****

A félálomban, amibe a reszketés ringatta megérzi az embereket. Felrezzen, körülnéz, Fogatlan farokredői mellől halovány fény szűrődik be a sárkányszárny alá. Már közel lehetnek Hibbanthoz.  
\- Menned kell – szólal meg rekedten. Megköszörüli a torkát, de nem ér sokat. – Gyerünk, pajti, csak repülj lőtávolságon kívülre. – Fogatlan nem szívesen hagyja ott, de további győzködés nélkül mozdul meg körülötte. Felemeli a farkát, összecsukja a szárnyát és feláll. Azonnal fázik nélküle, de a sárkány egy pillanatra még visszahajtja a fejét hozzá, végignyal az arcán, a többiekre néz, figyelmeztetően felmordul, majd kitárja a szárnyait. Elrugaszkodik a hajóról, hevesen csapkodó szárnyakkal az égre tör, és amikor magasabban van, mint a sziget legmagasabb pontja, fordul egyet, kitárt szárnyakkal körözni kezd.  
Hablaty felpillant a hajó oldalán túlra, teljesen világos lesz, mire befutnak a kikötőbe, de addig van még egy kis idő. Összehúzza magát, kirázza a hideg. A deszkák recsegnek, ahogy az apja odajön hozzá, és még megijedni sincs ideje, köré borítja a jakbőr köpenyét.  
\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezi, és a hangja csendes, mély, puha.  
\- Jól – hazudja azonnal, meglepetten. Még mindig rekedt, felköhög, amikor megpróbálja megint megköszörülni a torkát. Óvatos érintés az arcán, a keze meleg, kedves.  
\- Nemsokára hazaérünk – dörmögi, mintegy nyugtatásképp. Hablaty nem érzi magát nyugodtnak – fáradtnak, és idegesnek annál inkább. És fázik, rettentően fázik, jobban, mint mikor Fogatlannal felkeveredtek annyira északra, hogy még a sárkány is reszketve fázott a hidegben. Olyan gyorsan fordultak vissza, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett.  
Figyeli egy ideig a hajót, a fényben jobban látszik, hogy mennyire rozoga tákolmány. Alvinnak biztosan nem fog hiányozni. Az apja és Bélhangos mogorva csendbe burkolóznak, Morgópóc pedig az árbochoz van bilincselve. Nem tudja, hogy alszik, vagy csak nem mozdul, de nem is akarja tudni. Elég az, hogy félelem kúszik a torkába, ha csak ránéz. Azt sem tudja, mi lesz most. Az apja nem tűnt dühösnek, mikor idejött, de ki tudja, ő is biztosan fáradt, lehet, hogy később akar beszélni vele. Félig hálás érte, félig úgy érzi, ezt a feszültséget nem fogja sokáig bírni. Fogatlan vigasztaló érzéseket küld felé, és bátorítja. Ha el akarna menni, csak eljön érte, és már itt sincsenek. Felpillant, egy ködfelhő takarja az alakját a reggelben.  
Befutnak a kikötőbe, és még meg sem áll a hajó alatta, amikor kiugrik és az emberekkel nem törődve nekiiramodik a faluba vezető deszkákon felfelé. Egyetlen pillanatra néznek össze Astriddal, látja a lányon, hogy kérdezni akar egy csomó mindent, de nem tudna most válaszolni, csak felrohan és becsapja a ház ajtaját.

****dreki hvislarann****

A ház kéménye füstöl, amikor felérnek a lépcsőkön Bélhangossal. Hablaty a kandalló mellett ül, egy rossz takaróba burkolózva, és hiába ég a tűz alig pár lépésre tőle, reszketve húzza magát össze. Csak a bakancsait vette le.  
\- Hablaty? Miért nem öltöztél már át? – szólal meg, a fiú felkapja a fejét, ijedten rezzen össze, és egy pillanatig úgy néz rájuk, mintha halálra rémítette volna.  
\- Nincsen másik ruhám – mondja végül halkan. Ez persze eszébe sem jutott mostanáig. – D-de nemsokára megszáradok...  
\- És addig jól meg is fázol – közli erre Bélhangos bosszúsan. – Hozok tüzelőt meg vizet – ezzel kifordul a házból, és csukódik mögötte az ajtó.  
Csend hullik a házra, beszűrődnek a falu reggeli hangjai. Odamegy a kandallóhoz, megpiszkálja a tüzet és tesz rá még pár hasábot. Majd nekifog rendet rakni a tűzhelynél is. Hablaty köhög egy kicsit, mély levegőt vesz, végül megszólal:  
\- Sajnálom, apa.

\- Mit, fiam?  
\- A-azt, hogy... belekevertem a többieket is, és... nem tartottam meg az ígéretemet sem, és...  
\- És megmentettél minket, lóvá tetted Alvint, meggyőzted valahogy azt a forrkatlant, hogy menjen tovább békével és még egy hajót is zsákmányoltál az ellenségtől – sorolja fel nagy hévvel. – Mindezt egy éjszaka alatt!  
\- N-nem is vagy m-mérges? – kérdezi, és igyekeznie kell, hogy ne tűnjön fel, mennyire elszomorítja, hogy Hablaty a szavai ellenére is ilyet kérdez.  
\- Nem, nem vagyok – jelenti ki határozottan. – Büszke vagyok rád, fiam.  
A fiú úgy néz rá, mintha nem is hinné el, amit hall.  
\- Té-tényleg? – A szemei felragyognak, szédült boldogsággal, és elmosolyodik. Visszamosolyog és bólint. – És Fogatlan? Azt mondtad...  
\- A sárkányod megmentette az életed. – Reméli, ez pont úgy hangzik, mint ahogyan akarja. Reméli, hogy érződik, mennyire hálás.  
Hablaty hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, mint aki teljesen megnyugodott most, és szeretné, ha ez így is lenne. Pont elég aggasztó, hogy köhög. Épp csak rágondol, a fiú rá is kezd.  
\- Csak alszom egyet, és jobban leszek – mormolja maga elé. Nem mondja ki, hogy ebben ő is bízik.  
Bélhangos visszaér, a műkezére akasztva két vödör víz, a hóna alatt egy kisebb halom fa. Gyorsan elveszi tőle a vödröket, hogy a tűzhely fölé akasztott edénybe öntse a tartalmukat melegedni. Talán nem késnek el egy forró fürdővel. Hablaty bágyadtan figyeli őket a tűz mellől, már nem reszket, és egyszer megkérdezi: – Segítsek valamit?  
Bélhangos a fejét csóválva ránevet.  
\- Te már kivetted a részed a mai napból – mondja neki, aztán megint otthagyja őket, hogy valamivel később némi gyógyfűvel térjen vissza Gothitól, amiknek kisebb edényt akaszt a kandalló fölé.

****dreki hvislarann****

Hablaty alig várja a beígért forró fürdőt, de a megnyugvástól annyira elálmosodik, hogy az sem zavarja, hogy a ruhái még mindig vizesen tapadnak a hátához és a lábaihoz. A hátát legalább melegíti a tűz, és már nem fázik annyira, ahogy egyre melegebb lesz a házban. És még a fürdő előtt Bélhangos megitat vele valamit, aminek fűíze van, de legalább szinte forrón kell innia, és nagyon jól esik. Reméli, hogy Fogatlan érzi, hogy minden rendben van vele, és elmegy aludni, ő is egyre jobban vágyakozik az ágya után az éjszakai kihagyás miatt.  
Végre kész a fürdő és felélénkülve szedi össze magát a padlóról, hogy megmártózzon a dézsában, és egészen felmelegedjen. Közben az apja szerzett valahonnan egy kölcsöntunikát, valószínűleg nagy lesz rá, de lesz miben aludnia, az is valami. Kapkodva szórja le a ruháit, és az utolsó réteget hámozza le magáról, amikor hirtelen lesz csend a házban. Rápillant a két felnőttre, vegyes érzelmeket lát az arcukon. Az apja összeráncolja a szemöldökét.  
\- Azt mondtad, nem bántottak. – A hangja nem megrovó, inkább csodálkozó, és mielőtt válaszolna, kibújik a nadrágjából és nyakig merül a vízben. Egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemeit, túl forró, egy egészen kicsit beleszédül, mégis nagyon jól esik annyi fagyoskodás után. Felköhög, a víz hullámzik körülötte, egészen más érzés, mint a tenger jéghidege. Ha Fogatlan nem ugrik utána, most ott lenne lent abban a rettenetes sötétben.  
\- Csak ostobaságokat csináltam – szólal meg végül. – Nem akartak igazán rám támadni, csak figyelmeztetni. – Így gondolja. Nem dühös a sárkányra, akinek karomnyoma ott maradt a jobb vállánál, és nem dühös a másik sárkányra sem, amelyiknek a fognyoma maradt a bal könyökénél. Amúgy is, lehet, hogy nem maradnak ott örökre. – Nem mindegyik sárkány szereti, ha valaki túl kíváncsi a fiókáira. Fogatlan sem volt velem éppen. – Rendben, azért ezek olyan emlékek, amiket szívesen elfelejtene. De tanult belőlük, és ez a lényeg.  
Egy darabig csend van, de úgy érzi, muszáj megszólalnia.  
\- A-azt hiszem, a többiek is összebarátkoztak pár sárkánnyal... – Meglepetésére Bélhangos felnevet. Az apja megcsóválja a fejét, és annyit mond:  
\- Ha azok a sárkányok fele annyira vigyáznak rájuk úgy, ahogy a tiéd rád, azt hiszem, nincs okom ellenkezésre.  
Hablaty kezdi úgy érezni, valami álomba csöppent, ami egyre szebb és szebb lesz. Végül nem sokkal később tényleg lefekhet és elaludhat, a kölcsöntunika valamivel vastagabb, mint az övé, és a házban kellemes meleg van, főleg odafent. Küld egy nyugodt gondolatot Fogatlannak, aki már a medencében pihen, és elalszik.

Arra ébred, hogy fázik. Ez nem olyan fázás, mint amikor a vizes ruhák tapadtak rá, ez olyasféle, amit sehogy nem tud elmulasztani. Reszket és rettenetesen fáj a feje, mintha egy ponton valami erővel nyomná a koponyáját. A rémület a torkába kúszik, a legalsó takarót, ami a legmelegebben öleli körül, magára húzva mászik ki az ágyból óvatosan. Parázs izzik lent, vörös fénybe vonva mindent, és az apját nem látja sehol. Hol lehet? Vajon megszáradtak már a ruhái, hogy megkereshesse? Összeszorítja a torkát valami a gondolatra, hogy ki kell mennie. Nem, inkább megvárja a tűz mellett.  
Amint végigér a gondolatmeneten, hallja a közeledő lépteket, és nyílik az ajtó. Halkan, épp csak megnyikordulva.  
\- Apa? – A saját hangját is rekedtesnek, túl halknak érzi.  
\- Hablaty? Feküdj vissza nyugodtan, még csak- – elhallgat, amikor lép egyet a lépcsőn, és majdnem leszédül róla. – Jól vagy?  
\- Fázom – mondja, és érzi, hogy mennyire szánalmasan hangzik. A vikingek soha nem betegek. Az apja felsiet hozzá, a homlokára simítja a tenyerét. Aggodalom költözik az arcára.  
\- Lázas vagy – jelenti ki. A hangjában van valami, ami őt is megijeszti. – Feküdj vissza – parancsol rá, és ezt könnyű teljesíteni, azonnal visszabotladozik az ágyhoz. – Hozom Gothit – mondja még, és az ajtó hangosan csapódik a sietős léptek után.  
Hablaty lehunyja a szemeit, a hang visszhangzik benne, és talán el is alszik egy kis időre, mindenesetre nem emlékszik, hogy kerül egy száraz, érdes, idős kéz a homlokára. Gothi a fejét csóválja, amikor felnéz. Felköhög, és körülötte Bélhangos még és az apja. Bélhangos a padlóra szórt homokból próbálja kiolvasni, mit akar a falu vénje.  
\- Fáj még valamid? – kérdezi végül felnézve. Az arca gondterhelt, amilyennek még akkor sem látja, ha valami nagy zűrt csinál a műhelyben.  
Egy perc csend.  
\- A torkom – válaszolja végül, és visszacsukja a szemeit, hogy ne lássa az arcukat.  
Ez gyakorlatilag a halálos ítélete. Senki nem emlékszik, ki volt az utolsó a faluban, aki túlélt egy ilyen betegséget, ha egyáltalán akadt olyan.  
A hangok elhalkulnak egy időre, arra rezzen fel megint, hogy az apja szólongatja.  
\- Csak alszom – suttogja és felnéz.  
\- Hozok neked gyógyszert – mondja, mint egy ígéretet. – Bélhangos itt marad veled. – Az ijedtsége már nem ér el hozzá, lassan bólogat csak.  
\- Jó utat – motyogja, és megint lehunyja a szemeit. Még hallja az ajtó csukódását, sokkal halkabb, mint eddig, és azt is, hogy a kovács léptei kopognak le és fel a lépcsőn, majd megreszket a hideg víz érintésére a homlokán.  
És az idő teljesen elmosódik.

/A véleményetekre kíváncsi vagyok, kérlek, osszátok meg velem itt, vagy a blogomon: never-marauders-land[pont]blogspot[pont]hu.


	10. Kilencedik fejezet

_Swim against the stream,  
Following your wildest dream,  
Your wildest dream~ _

IX. Fejezet

A napok lassan és fáradtságosan telnek.

Hablaty állapota sehová nem mozdul, pedig rendszeresen itatja a gyógynövények főzetével, amit Gothi főz rendre. A láza csak éjjelre hagy alább, alig tud belé diktálni valamit, attól tart, a gyengeség hamarabb győz rajta, mint a láz. Azért Hablaty makacsul ellenáll, a szemeiben ott az élni akarás, de Pléhpofa nem tud szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy minden lélegzete méreg, és akármikor megfertőződhet ő is. Nem és nem gondol olyanokra, hogy Hablaty talán mégis feladja. Nem veszítheti el újra. Nem veszíthet el még valakit.  
A faluban tett rövid séták alatt Bélhangos van a fia mellett, és senki másra nem bízná nyugodtabban, min őrá. A törzs csendes együttérzéssel viseltet iránta, nem zaklatják felesleges kérésekkel, a télre készülés utolsó tennivalóit megoldják, és csak szolidan érdeklődnek néha, hogy van a fiú.  
Sem Alvinnak, sem a sárkányoknak nyoma sincs, kivéve azt a pár példányt, amikkel a gyerekek foglalkoznak a medencénél, ahol az éjfúria is lakik. De a tél egyre hidegebb, talán egy hét, és nem engedheti ki többé őket a faluból. Szürkületkor látja néhányszor az éjfúriát a falu felett körözni, apró sötét alakját bármikor madárnak nézhetné, de látta már magasan repülni, biztos benne, hogy a sárkány az. Nem tudja, mit akarhat.  
Morgópócra nem gondol. Akarattal zárja ki, mert nem akar vele foglalkozni azon túl, hogy bezárta, amint a szigetre értek. Ha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy azonnal szövetkezne Alvinnal, már elküldte volna. És nem biztos benne, hogy ha Hablaty... Mit tenne akkor. Nem akar belegondolni.

Az eget kémleli a sárkány után kutatva, amikor Astrid odaóvakodik hozzá.  
\- Hogy van Hablaty? – kérdezi visszafogottan. Őszintén aggodalmasnak tűnik. Őszintén kérdez minden alkalommal, és feszült figyelemmel várja a választ.  
\- Nem jól – feleli őszintén. – Talán egy kicsit jobban. – A beszélgetés csenddé szakad. Csak állnak, és az eget kémlelik, talán Astrid is a sárkányt keresi a tekintetével. Vajon tudhat valamit, amit ő nem?  
\- Fogatlan nagyon ideges mostanában – szólal meg kisvártatva. – Biztosan nagyon hiányzik neki Hablaty. – Nem tud mit mondani.  
A fia mindig olyan lelkesen, olyan szeretettel beszél a sárkányáról. Már amikor szót ejt róla. Amikor egy rosszul választott pillanat miatt nem folytja belé a szót egyetlen pillantással. De Hablaty nem adja fel. Mindig új alkalmat keres, hogy felhozza, a sárkányok nem azok a bestiák, amiknek hiszik őket. Annyira meg van erről győződve, hogy néha már-már elhiszi neki. Néha hajlandó lenne.  
Csakhogy Valka...  
\- Megpróbáltam elmondani neki, hogy beteg, de... nem hiszem, hogy érti. – Astrid hangja kiszakítja a merengésből.  
\- Lassan túl hideg lesz, hogy kimenjetek – mondja. Astrid erre elkomorul, de bólint egyet, végül elköszön és elkocog, mikor Halvér a nevét kiabálja.  
Olyan helyes lány ez az Astrid, és nagyon ügyes is, ő volt a legjobb a sárkányölő képzésen – amikor még öltek sárkányokat – és szinte biztos, hogy Hablaty korábban fülig szerelmes volt belé. Azóta, hogy visszajött, nem beszél emberekről. Azt sem említette, hogy gyakran a lány is vele tartott a séták során, ezt is csak tőle tudja, amikor aznap délután töredelmesen bevallott mindent, mikor megjöttek, és Hablaty még csak aludt. Bár talán ebben közrejátszott, hogy féltette a barátját. Hablaty azért nem mond el neki dolgokat, mert fél attól, hogy... Mitől? Annyira nem érti. Néha annyira olyan, mint az anyja, Valkát is olyan nehéz volt megérteni...  
Visszaindul a házhoz, csend fogadja, Bélhangos a tüzet piszkálja elmélyülten, felnéz, mikor belép.  
\- Alszik – dörmögi. – Evett valamennyit és adtam neki teát is. – Bólint csak. – Feküdj le, nyúzott vagy.  
\- Mintha te nem lennél – jegyzi meg, fáradtan összemosolyognak, és Bélhangos haza indul.  
Hiába fáradt, ha Hablaty minden köhögésére felriad. Hallgatózik, de ha csak köhög, nem kel fel hozzá, mert arra már a fiú sem ébred igazán fel. Ha mocorog is, feloson, hogy ránézzen, minden rendben van-e vele – már amennyire rendben lehet.  
Az éjszakák lassúak és félelmetesek. 

****dreki hvislarann****

Felriad – de nem arra, hogy Hablaty köhög vagy őt szólítja. Valami van odakint, ami morog és az ajtó körül kaparászik. Lassan felkel, felveszi a kardját az ágy mellől és az ajtóhoz oson. A deszkák recsegnek a léptei alatt, a morgás és a kaparászás odakint megszűnik.  
Kilép az ajtón, nem csukja be maga után. Hideg van, a hó ragyog a holdfényben. A sárkány szemei a ház melletti árnyékból villannak fel. A sötétben nem látszik, mekkora valójában.  
Nézik egymást az éjfúriával.  
Nem emeli támadásra a kardot. A sárkánynak úgy tűnik, egyelőre ez is elég, mert lép egyet felé, az orrát magasra tartva szimatol a levegőbe. A fényre kilépve is sötét marad az alakja és amikor Hablaty felnyöszörög a házban, az ajtó felé kapja a fejét. A szemei résnyire szűkülnek, a fülei mozdulatlanul állnak a hang irányába, amíg a fiú el nem csendesedik, dermedten, lélegzetvisszafojtva állnak mind a ketten. A sárkány felmordul, de ez most szelíd, mély hang, valahonnan a torkából. Felé fordítja a fejét megint, óvatosan, a földhöz lapulva tesz még egy lépést az ajtó, ezzel felé is.  
A bestia, ami elrabolta a fiát.  
A szörnyeteg, amit eddig senki nem látott és az egyik legrosszabb rémálmukként tartották számon. _  
Egyetlen esélyed, hogy elbújsz és imádkozol, hogy ne leljen rád._  
A sárkány, ami három évig segítette a fiát a túlélésben.  
Az éjfúria, akivel győztes csatát vívtak a Vörös Halál ellen.  
A barát, aki nélkül Hablaty annyira elkeseredett, hogy inkább megengedi, hogy a szigeten maradjon.  
_Fogatlan, _aki megmentette Hablatyot.  
A hóba dobja a kardot, Fogatlan megrezzen, feljebb emeli a fejét, de egyébként nem mozdul, csak amikor eláll az ajtóból. Úgy surran be, olyan hangtalanul, mint a legjobb vadászok. Mire utoléri, már Hablaty ágya mellett hever, a fiú a mancsai közt és a farkán fekszik a takarókba burkolózva, fel sem rezzen a változásra. Fogatlan fölé teríti az egyik szárnyát és lágy dorombolásba kezd. 

****dreki hvislarann****

Hablaty megrezzen. Nappali fény szűrődik hozzá, de nem egészen olyan világos, mint várná. Egész kényelmes, és otthonos, megszokott, valami mégiscsak furcsa... Megrázza a köhögés, fel akar ülni, de egy sárkányszárny útban van.  
\- Hallod, pajti, húzd már össze magad... – mormogja maga elé, megkocogtatva a szárnyat. – Fogatlan?! – kiált fel hirtelen, amint rájön, hogy a házukban van. – M-m-mit keresel te itt?! – A sárkány álmosan rápislog, odatolja az arcához az orrát, megszaglássza, végignyal rajta, aztán visszaejti a fejét a padlóra és a hátára gördül. Hablaty a takarókba gabalyodva igyekszik nem elveszni a sárkány végtagjai között. Nem tehet róla, felnevet, még ha újra köhögnie kell is tőle.  
Léptek dobbannak a lépcsőn, az apja néz be rájuk, mire elhallgat.  
\- M-megmagyarázom! – mondja gyorsan. – J-jó, nem magyarázom meg... Hogy kerültél ide? – néz a sárkányra. – Uhm, segítség?  
Pléhpofa elmosolyodik, odalép hozzá, és óvatosan lefejti róla a takaróhalmot. Nyújtózik egyet, majd a vállára húzza az egyiket.  
\- Én engedtem be múlt éjjel – szól közben. – Nagyon be akart jönni hozzád. – Rápillant Fogatlanra, aki talpra ugrik, és a hasához dörgöli a fejét. Érzi, mennyire aggódott, mennyire nem értette, miért nem járt nála olyan régóta. És mennyire megnyugodott, hogy rendben van. Persze, nem biztos, hogy Fogatlan érti a betegséget. Mindenesetre már az ő örömétől sokkal jobban érzi magát. Oda sem figyelve kezdi vakargatni a sárkány nyakát.  
\- Köszönöm – szólal meg.  
\- Hogy érzed magad?  
\- Jól – feleli, a láz talán most először, teljesen eltűnt. A feje sem fáj. – Egész jól. Szomjas vagyok – teszi hozzá. A torka még kapar, és a köhögés is visszatér időről időre.  
Az apja bólint, vet még rájuk egy pillantást, és lemegy a lépcsőn. Fogalma sincs, hogy elég hálásnak hangzott-e az a köszönöm, és hogy Fogatlan meddig maradhat. Legszívesebben el sem engedné, de olyan nehéz elképzelni, hogy az apja ezt megengedné.  
A sárkány az ágyra teszi a fejét mellé és hatalmasat ásít, laposakat pislog, míg Pléhpofa meg nem jelenik újra. Akkor felemeli a fejét és érdeklődve szimatol a tálka felé, Hablaty elmosolyodik rajta, de finoman a fejére teszi a kezét, és csak halkan kéri, hogy viselkedjen nyugodtan. Hálás érzéseket küld felé, amiért ilyen jól viselkedik.  
Elfintorodik a hagymaleves láttán, de Gothi szerint ez jót tesz neki, aztán egyetlen kortyra issza meg a vizet, ami majdnem langyos, de jobban esik a torkának, mintha hideg lenne. És a fáradtság hirtelen lepi meg, emlékeztetve arra, hogy még mindig beteg és sokat kell pihennie, mire felépül.

Amikor legközelebb felébred éjszaka lehet, Fogatlan nincs a házban, de még csak a közelben sem, köhécsel egy kicsit, a másik oldalára fordul és visszaalszik. Reggel még az igazi világos előtt hallja az ajtó nyílását, és a sárkány visszaoson mellé, még a betegségen át is érzi, hogy só és hajnali pára illata van. Azt is, hogy tele a hasa, de kíváncsian körbeszaglássza mielőtt leheveredne mellé, és fölé terítené a szárnyát. Mintha még mindig szüksége lenne a hideg elleni védelemre. Mégis jól esik, sokáig nézi a sárkányszárny körvonalait a kezdődő hajnalban, míg ő is elalszik.  
Valamivel később megpróbál felkelni, nem szédeleg, és csak egy egészen kicsit fázik, amit könnyen orvosol egy takaróval. Nem akar nagyon mocorogni, az apja biztosan visszaaludt. Nem akarja felébreszteni, nagyon fáradtnak tűnik, biztos benne, hogy miatta van. Köhög egy kicsit, Fogatlan megrezzen, a fülei felé fordulnak. Megnyugtatja, a sárkány a félálom határán összehajtja a szárnyát. Elmosolyodik rajta, végül odakucorodik a mellé, hogy a pikkelyekhez bújva hallgassa Fogatlan egyenletes légzését és megvárja, míg az apja is felébred, hogy lemehessen hozzá.

És a napok hosszabbodnak.

Többet van ébren, kevesebbet lázas, többet mozog és többet eszik. Még mindig köhög, és nem mehet ki, de reggelente ő engedi be Fogatlant, hogy az apjának ne kelljen felkelnie miatta. Úgy néz ki, a sárkány jelenléte nem zavarja, legalábbis egyszer sem nézett rá úgy, mintha nem akarná itt látni. Ez megnyugtatja.  
Az apja is láthatóan megnyugszik attól, hogy ő jobban van. Bélhangos is ritkábban van nála, de hangosabb és lelkesebben mesél arról, mi van a faluban. És néha még azt is mondja, hogy várja, Hablaty mikor megy vissza neki segíteni a műhelybe. Jól esik, hogy ezt hallja. De egy ideig még biztosan nem mehet vissza. Az apja még arról sem akar hallani, hogy kimenjen egy kicsit.  
Amikor már nagyon szenved a semmittevéstől Pléhpofa a kezébe adja a Sárkányok Könyvét. Hablaty zavartan nézi az öreg könyvet, anélkül, hogy kinyitná. Sejti, mi lehet benne.  
\- Talán vannak dolgok, amiket átírnál benne – teszi hozzá. Hablaty meglepetten felnéz rá.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy beleírhatok? – kérdezi halkan.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hasznos lesz.  
\- Há-hát megpróbálhatom... – Fogatlan érdeklődve szimatolja meg a bőrkötést. Hablaty elmosolyodik és bólint mellé.

Az időt ezentúl nem érzékeli.

Az első ijesztő dolog, hogy majdnem elfelejtett olvasni. Hiszen három évig nem látott rúnákat. Kétszer végig kell olvasnia az egész könyvet, mire mindig minden eszébe jut újra, és szénnel a padlóra firkálja az elfelejtett rúnákat gyakorlásul. Néha meg kell kérdeznie róluk az apját vagy Bélhangost.  
A Sárkányok Könyve ott téved, ahol lehet. Hablaty zavartan lapozgatja, és nem igazán érti az őseit. A rajzokon kívül tényleg minden helytelen. Ezzel kezdi, mert ebben legalább teljesen biztos: az első rajzon Fogatlan van, és ő egy mozdulattal áthúzza a szöveget. Mindig megcsóválja a fejét, ha az éjfúria oldalához ér a könyvben.  
\- A villám és a halál istentelen ivadéka, hm? – Rápillant az ágya mellett fekvő sárkányra. – Egyetlen esélyed, ha elbújsz és imádkozol, hogy ne leljen rád. – Fogatlan oldalra biccenti a fejét, és sárkányosan mosolyog. – Nem értem – suttogja.  
Jegyzeteket készít minden elérhető pergamenre, szénnel, minden egyes oldalhoz külön-külön, minden állítást kétségbe vonva. Hiszen a Könyv csak annyit ír, amit távolról tudtak megfigyelni. Hogyan támadnak a sárkányok. Mekkorák, mennyi tüzet fújnak. Hogyan végeznek – szerintük – az áldozatukkal. Azt nem írja, hogy halat esznek, vagy a tengeri lényeken kívül szinte semmi mást, hogy összetartanak és mennyire össze tudnak hangolódni a vadászathoz, milyen ügyesek, hogy milyen csodálatosak... Hogy mennyire, rettenetesen félreértették őket emberöltőkön és évszázadokon át csak Vörös miatt... Hogy háromszáz évig háborúztak egymással a semmiért. Hiábavalóan halt meg annyi ember és sárkány, mert meg sem próbálták megérteni a másikat.  
Fogatlan megböki az orrával és a lélegzete a haját borzolja.  
\- Csak elgondolkodtam – mormolja maga elé, felmosolyog a sárkányra. Annyira hálás neki, amiért meglátott benne valamit, amiért megosztott vele annyi mindent, amiért a legjobb barátja lett egy olyan világban, ahol egyedül érezte magát, és azt hitte, soha nem fog tartozni sehová. Az, hogy ez egy tiltott barátság, már nem számít. Hablatyot nem érdekli, mert az apja önszántából engedte hozzá ide a sárkányt, az áldását adta rá. Innentől fogva az egész világgal szembeszáll ha Fogatlant bárki bántani akarná.  
De talán a világ is békét akar, ahogyan ők is. És akkor mi állhat az útjukba? Főleg, ha lenne lehetősége elmondani, mennyire nem különböznek ők a sárkányoktól. Visszatér a jegyzetek rendezgetéséhez. Nem tudja, mit tervez ezzel az apja, hogy miért engedi, hogy belenyúljon valamibe, ami az örökségük, és ezáltal valami nagyon fontos és értékes, de azt reméli, valami jó is lehet a vége. Hiszen eddig is több meglepetést okozott, mint valaha várta volna.

A dalidézet a Sinplus – Unbreakable c. számából van.


	11. Tizedik fejezet

Beyond the clouds.

#X. fejezet

Hablaty kissé feszülten ücsörög az asztalnál, kíváncsian arra, vajon az apja mit szól a pergamenekhez. A jegyzetek sok mindent érintenek, amik a tapasztalatain alapulnak, de szöges ellentétben állnak mindennel, amit valaha állítottak a sárkányokról. Sokáig csend van, csak Fogatlan mormogása hallatszik és a tűz ropogása, a sárkány súlyos léptei, ahogy odakocog hozzá, értetlenül, miért ideges.  
\- Semmi baj, pajti – suttogja neki, és észrevétlenül felajánlja a vacsorája maradékát, ő ugyanis már nem éhes. Fogatlan egyetlen mozdulattal eltünteti a halat és elégedetten nyalja körbe a szája szélét utána.  
Pléhpofa felnéz a jegyzetekből, csak egy gyanakvó pillantással illeti a sárkányt. Úgyis észrevette, de nem szól érte.  
\- Ez sokkal több, mint amit most tudunk – szólal meg.  
\- Volt időm nézelődni – von vállat. A válasza szándékosan kitérő. Sosem gondolta, hogy valaha igazi bűntudata lesz a hosszú távolmaradás miatt. De annyira vonzó volt a gondolat, hogy maradjon is a fészekben. Hogy soha többé ne jöjjön vissza. Persze végig tudta, hogy nem így lesz. Hogy vissza kell jönnie előbb vagy utóbb.  
Szóval a sárkányok. Nem biztos benne, hogy elég meggyőző. Össze kell szednie magát.  
\- Tudom, hogy hihetetlenül hangzik, de... – Vesz egy mély levegőt. – Én sem akarnám, hogy bárki a sárkányok közelébe menjen, ha az veszélyes lenne. Nem akarom, hogy bárki megsérüljön közülünk vagy közülük. – Az apja erre hosszan néz rá, és nem tudja eldönteni, mit is lát a szemeiben, végül a rengeteg bajusz és szakáll mögött felsejlik egy mosoly.  
\- Ha sikerülhet így, megpróbálhatjuk – mondja.  
\- E-erre még nincs ötletem, de... Úgyis elmennek a nagy hideg elől – pillant Fogatlanra. A bezártságot csak miatta viseli jól, fogalma sincs, mi lesz, ha a sárkány végül délre repül a többiekkel a fészkelőhelyre. Köhög egy kicsit, ez az utolsó jele a betegségnek. Elnyúl a gyógynövényekből főzött ital felé, az már langyos. Felhajtja az egészet, már nagyon utálja az ízét. – Addig kitalálok valamit – teszi hozzá kisvártatva.  
Ennyiben maradnak.

****dreki hvislarann****

Napokkal később és napokkal a snoggletog előtt az apja beront a házba, mind a ketten összerezzennek Bélhangossal. Rajtakapottan pislognak a belépőkre, Pléhpofa mögött Astrid és Halvér jönnek kipirultan és bűnbánatos arccal. Hablaty nem tudja mire vélni a jelenetet, de reményei szerint Bélhangos legalább észrevétlenül rejti az asztal alá a kardot, amit eddig nézegettek.  
A csend egy pillanatig tapintható, majd az apja rávillantja a tekintetét Bélhangosra, és annyit mond:  
\- Dolgunk van – ezzel már fordul is ki az ajtón, Astrid és Halvér ijedten rebbennek el az útjából. Odakintről még visszaszól: – Beszélj velük! – Mérgesnek tűnik, és a parancson Hablaty annyira meglepődik, hogy nincs ideje visszakérdezi, _mégis miről. _Váltanak egy gyors pillantást Bélhangossal, aki felugrik és az apja után biceg. Finomabban teszi be az ajtót maga után, mint várná.  
\- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezi végül a megilletődött csendbe.  
\- Kilógtunk és lebuktunk – feleli Astrid. – Hogy vagy?  
\- Úgy néz ki, megmaradok – von vállat. A lány rámosolyog.  
\- A sárkányok! – jajdul fel Halvér hirtelen. – Eltűntek!  
\- Mondtam, hogy csak elrepültek. Hablaty, mondd meg neki – fordul hozzá segélykérően.  
\- A-azt hiszem, így van – mondja bólogatva. – Délre repülnek és majd tavasszal visszatérnek a fiókáikkal.  
\- Fogatlan is elment? – kérdez rá Astrid. Lassan bólint egyet. Nem tud másra gondolni, hiszen reggel nem ért haza. – Sajnálom.  
\- Ugyan, ki tudja, lehet, hogy egy fészekaljnyi éjfúriafiókával ér vissza. Az nagy dolog lenne. – Próbál lelkesnek tűnni, de biztos benne, hogy Astrid látja, még sincs így. – Mindjárt jövök – szól, és előhalássza a kardot az asztal alól, felnyalábolja, a lépcső felé indul vele. Meglepően nehéznek érzi, túlságosan legyengült a betegségtől. Korábban még fel tudott emelni egy ekkora fegyvert minden gond nélkül.  
A szobában körülnézve nehezen talál alkalmas rejtekhelyet, hiszen az apja túl sokat van fent, nem akarja, hogy kiszúrja még az ünnep előtt. Egy régi takaróba bugyolálja, és az ágy alá rejti. Felköhög közben, csak azután indul vissza, hogy a légzése helyreáll. Astrid és Halvér érdeklődve néznek rá.  
\- De miért mennek el? – teszi fel a kérdést Halvér.  
\- Nyugodtabb környék nekik a fészkelőhely – feleli lassan, elgondolkodva. A miértek nem még nem érdeklik annyira, hiszen a tényeket is elég nehéz összegyűjteni. – És a tojások felrobbannak kikeléskor. Az itt elég veszélyes lenne.  
\- Felrobbannak? – meresztik rá a szemüket mindketten.  
\- Vízbe lökdösik őket a kikelés pillanata előtt, így kerülik el a röpködő sárkánybébik okozta kárt – meséli pár emléken elmosolyodva. Halvér izgatott arccal lép az asztalhoz, hogy kényelembe helyezze magát.  
\- Komolyan?  
\- Apád megengedte, hogy beszélj erről – jelenti ki Astrid meglepetten-mosolyogva, mire ő csak bólint rá.  
\- Írtam jegyzeteket a Sárkányok Könyvéhez – jegyzi meg mintegy mellékesen.  
\- Megnézhetem? – ragyognak fel Halvér szemei.  
\- Halvér nagyon lelkes lett a sárkányok iránt – szólal meg Astrid mosolyogva.  
\- Bütyök a világ leggyönyörűbb sárkánya – jelenti ki önérzetesen a fiú.  
\- Bütyök?  
\- A gronkel, amit találtál neki – feleli a lány.  
\- Szóval kaptak nevet? – vonja fel az egyik szemöldökét kérdőn.  
\- Takonypóc Kampónak nevezte el a szörnyennagy rémséget. Az ikrek cipzárhátja Böf és Töf lett.  
\- Zajlott az élet, míg én az ágyat nyomtam...  
\- És elmentek tojást rakni... – kesereg tovább a szőke fiú.  
\- Visszajönnek – mondja Hablaty határozottan. Nem akar arra gondolni, hogy Fogatlan esetleg örökre ment el. Hogy köszönés nélkül távozott. – A-amúgy is Sárkánysziget az otthonuk, vissza kell jönniük...  
\- Persze – vágja rá a lány.  
Kis időre csend lesz, végül Hablatynak eszébe jut az apja parancsa.  
\- Szóval, mi történt? Kilógtatok, és?  
\- A Főnök észrevett, mikor visszajöttünk – vallja be Halvér. – Elég mérges lett...  
\- Mondta, hogy ne menjetek ki, igaz? – kérdez rá.  
\- Mondta, de...  
\- Srácok, veszélyes kint ilyenkor.  
\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan... – rázza a fejét Astrid.  
\- De igen – feleli nagyon is komolyan. – A sárkányok sem tudnak megvédeni mindentől, és ha megpróbálják, megsérülhetnek közben. – Elhallgat egy pillanatra. – A sárkányok nem tudnak erős szélben repülni, lezuhanhatnak, vagy nekilökheti őket a szél a hegyeknek. A hóvihar nem a kedvencük, és a hideget sem szeretik, ami itt van télen.  
\- Jól van, jól van, megértettük – emeli fel a kezeit védekezőn Astrid. – Nem csináljuk többet.  
\- Köszönöm – mosolyog rájuk megnyugodva, és jön a felismerés: az apja pontosan ezt várja tőle. A sárkányos problémát kezelje ő. Beszélje le őket az ostobaságokról. Hiszen pontosan tudja, milyen odakint a sárkányokkal.  
\- Láthatom a jegyzeteket? – kérdezi Halvér, mire bólint, és beteríti az asztalt a pergamenekkel. Az este azzal telik, hogy beszélgetnek róluk, és egy időre elfelejti, hogy Fogatlan elment.

****dreki hvislarann****

Pléhpofa halkan teszi be maga után az ajtót, arra számít, hogy Hablaty már alszik, de még a tűz mellett ül. Felkapja a fejét, ránéz és nagy levegőt vesz, mielőtt azt mondaná:  
\- Megkértem Astridot és Halvért, hogy ne menjenek ki többet engedély nélkül.  
\- Köszönöm – feleli rá, és valóban hálás. Bízik benne, hogy Hablaty jobban szót ért a kortársaival, mint ahogyan ő tenné. És sokkal érettebben áll a problémához, mint várta volna. Még őt is meglepi, hogy mindennek ellenére Hablaty azt szeretné, ha a lehető legóvatosabban közelítenék meg egymást a sárkányokkal, hogy egyik oldalon se legyen sérülés a dologból. Egyszerre akar vigyázni mindenkire, és ez egy vezetőhöz illő gondolat.  
\- Semmiség. – Feldereng az arcán valami mosolyféle, és örül, hogy így látja. Egyáltalán, hogy jobban van, hogy elfoglalja magát. Nem akarja kiengedni míg köhög, és a betegség ezen része makacsul ragaszkodik Hablatyhoz.  
Kis gondolkodás után ő vesz nagy levegőt, hogy mondjon valamit. Valamit, ami nagyon fontos.  
\- Bejelentettem, a falu harcosai előtt hogy nincs többé háború a sárkányokkal. – A fiú meglepetten néz rá. – Mire tavasszal visszatérnek, senki nem fogja bántani őket a szigeten. – A meglepettség döbbenetté változik a szeplős arcon.  
\- D-de...  
\- Igazad van, nem akarunk örökké háborút. És ha a sárkányok sem, akkor ez megvalósulhat. És ezt neked köszönhetjük. – Mert Valkáért már nem tehet semmit, de a fiáért még igen. És akkor nem számíthat egy fél emberöltőnyi bosszúvágy vagy lázas gyűlölet.  
Hablaty nem válaszol, lesüti a szemeit, mély levegőt vesz, de végül csak kifújja és óvatosan felpillantva megrántja a vállait. A csend elnyúlik, mire a fiú megköszörüli a torkát. Láthatóan küzd, hogy meg tudjon szólalni.  
\- Örülök – suttogja, mintha nem is tudná hangosabban mondani. – É-én tényleg... nagyon örülök.  
Rámosolyog, a fia óvatos-csálén vissza és a szemei ragyognak. Mindig így szeretné látni. Mindig úgy, hogy boldog. Mindig úgy, hogy minden rendben. Hablaty köhög egy kicsit, aztán felszedelőzködik a tűz mellől.  
\- Lefekszem – jelenti be a nyilvánvalót.  
\- Jó éjszakát, fiam.  
\- Jó éjszakát, apa.  
Hallja még, hogy mocorog, recseg az ágy alatta, biztos benne, hogy nem alszik még jó ideig.

Hablaty reggel rámosolyog, csak a gyógyfőzet miatt fintorog, de a szemei szomorkásak és hallgatag. Attól tart, megint belesüpped abba az állapotba, mint mikor a sárkánya hetekig volt távol. Ráadásul most még ki sem engedheti, hogy a többi gyerekkel legyen, nem akarja, hogy megint ágynak essen.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a barátod visszajön – szólal meg végül, hogy mondjon valami bíztatót.  
\- Persze – biccent rá. – Csak máris hiányzik, pedig csak most ment el.  
\- Megértem – hagyja rá csendesen dörmögve. Csakhogy arra esély sincs, hogy ő viszontlássa azt, akit annyira hiányol. A fiának legalább szerencséje van. Akit vár, nem egy másik világban van, és jó eséllyel csak egy évszakra távozott.  
\- Sajnálom – mormolja Hablaty. – Örülnöm kellene.. – Mélyet sóhajt, felhajtja a gyógyitalt és feláll az asztaltól.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Fogatlan is alig várja, hogy visszajöhessen hozzád. – Hablaty rámosolyog.  
\- Remélem – feleli, és felkocog a lépcsőn. – Megkérnéd Bélhangost, hogy nézzen be, ha ráér?  
\- Min ügyködtök? – kérdez rá. A válasz késik néhány pillanatig.  
\- M-mi csak beszélgetünk... é-én e-elfelejtettem n-néhány dolgot... – hadarja kapkodósan, dadogva.  
\- Szólok neki – feleli elmosolyodva. Amúgy is meg kell néznie nála valamit.  
\- Köszönöm! – kiálltja le az emeletről.

****dreki hvislarann****

A snoggletog reggelén Hablaty korán ébred, még sötét van kint, persze ez nem jelent sokat, hiszen az éjszakák egyre hosszabbodnak, és a házban semmi nem mozdul. Próbál nyugton maradni, de alig várja, hogy végre átadhassa az ajándékot az apjának. Szeretett volna valami olyasmit adni neki ami hasznos, amivel örömet okozhat neki. Persze Bélhangos elég egyszerű ötlettel állt elő az ő megsegítésére, de mit is várhatna egy kovácstól, no meg neki sem akadt jobb ötlete. Bélhangos szerint amúgy is kinéz egy új kard Pléhpofának, úgyhogy ez az ötlet tényleg jónak tűnt. És persze, a fegyver maga igazi mestermunka. Hablaty nagyon sajnálja, hogy egyáltalán nem segíthetett benne a betegség miatt. De úgy gondolja, hogy a kovácsnak készített ajándéka majd kárpótolja ezért.  
Fogatlanra gondol, hogy ő kimarad az ünnepből – neki más ünnep jut idén. Annyira reméli, hogy talál másik éjfúriákat, hogy talán most ott lesznek ők is, és Fogatlan végre megint megtalálja a családját, vagy új barátokra tesz szert. Szeretné, ha nem ő lenne az egyedüli, ha legalább a sárkány találna magához hasonlóakat. Mélyet sóhajt, ahogy az oldalára fordul. Miért van az, hogy ők ketten annyira jól megértik egymást, és őket mégsem érti meg senki? Persze, ennek köze van a kapcsolathoz köztük – Hablaty nem ismeri a jó szót rá –, és néha már gondolkodik, hogy szót ejt róla, de tart tőle, hogy ezt végképp nem értenék meg. Talán később, talán ha már biztonságban tudhatja a sárkányokat és az embereket egymástól.  
Az idő lassan vánszorog, de hallja, hogy az apja odalent ébredezik, és kiugrik az ágyból, amikor meghallja a deszkák recsegését a léptei alatt. Lesiet a lépcsőn, miután becsukódik a bejárati ajtó, és nekilát begyújtani. Csendesen szöszöl, a lángok vígan lobognak, mire Pléhpofa visszaér. Meglepetten néz rá, majd elmosolyodik.  
\- Nem tudtam aludni – jegyzi meg felegyenesedve. – Úgyhogy boldog snoggletogot, apa.  
Nem kap választ, csak odajön hozzá, és egy pillanatig nem tudja mire vélni az egészet. Végül az apja lehajol hozzá és megöleli. A mozdulat annyira hirtelen éri, hogy levegőt venni is elfelejt. Lehunyja a szemeit, mély levegőt vesz, és – és fellobban mellette egy túlcsorduló érzelemhullám. Nem szokott embereket érezni, nincs rá sok példa, de most teljesen biztos, hogy ez nem ártalmas; hogy ez szeretet és hála, amiért itt van. És talán az apja nem fogja tudni, hogy beleolvasott az érzéseibe egy pillanatra, és talán jobb is, ha soha nem is tudja meg, de azaz egy pillanat pont elég, hogy soha többé ne legyenek kétségei.  
Mielőtt még észrevehetné, hogy valami a torkát szorítja, minden előzetes jel nélkül Bélhangos ront be az ajtón.  
\- Boldog snoggletogot! – kiáltja lelkesen. – Láttam, hogy begyújtottatok – teszi hozzá valamivel halkabban, és bevágja maga után az ajtót. Csak ezután vet rájuk egy rendes pillantást, néma csend hull a házra néhány lélegzetvételnyi időre.  
Hablaty felnevet, ahogy elképzeli magukat kívülről. Kibújik az ölelésből és a lépcső felé ugrik.  
\- Lehozom az ajándékokat ne mozduljatok! – veti hátra vidáman és majdnem beesik a szobába a nagy sietségben.  
\- Nem kell annyira sietned – szól utána az apja, a hangjában vidám rezzenés és Bélhangos felnevet.

_Dehogynem, _feleli csak magában, míg előhúzza a kardot az ágy alól, és az összetekert pergament az asztaláról. A rengeteg jegyzet közt azt nem kellett féltenie, hogy a kovács kiszúrja. Felköhög, belesajdul a torka, meg kell állnia egy pillanatra. Vesz néhány mély levegőt. Minden rendben. Most már hamarosan meggyógyul. Meg _kell_ gyógyulnia. Nem hagyhatja megint egyedül az apját.  
\- Hablaty?  
\- Jól vagyok – válaszol, és erőt vesz magán.  
Ezúttal óvatosabban egyensúlyoz a lépcsőn, a kard súlya lefelé húzza, nem akar leesni vagy elbotlani. A tűz felett ott melegszik a víz a gyógyitalnak, most az egyszer hálásan gondol rá, szomjas, és jól fog esni a forrósága. Az asztalon pedig egy kupac _valami _ami leginkább ruhaanyagra emlékezteti. Bélhangos odainti magához. A lépcsőnek támasztja a kardot, és egyelőre pergament is otthagyja.  
\- A régiek úgyis nagyon elnyűttek, jól jön az új. És persze, mintha kinőtted volna őket – mondja vigyorogva, és felnyalábolja a ruhakupacot, hogy a kezébe nyomja egy vállveregetés kíséretében. Visszamosolyog, és szétbontja a kupacot. Új tunika, nadrág, még másik mellény is kerül elő belőle, hasonlóak a régiekhez persze, de a tapintásuk még egészen más, egészen új, és talán valamivel melegebbek is. Az utolsó darab egy köpeny, amibe az egész csomagolva volt, és ezt nem egészen érti, hiszen azt csak az igazi hősök hordhatnak, nem olyanok, mint ő... Zavartan az apjára néz, aki csak egy biztató pillantást küld felé, és ez a nap már most egészen felfoghatatlan. – Majd elfelejtettem! – ezzel lehajol, és az asztal alól előkerít egy pár új bakancsot is.  
\- Köszönöm – mondja, talán túl egyszerűen, és gondosan visszahajtogat mindent, egyelőre nem lesz rájuk szüksége.  
Visszasiet a lépcsőhöz, felemeli a kardot, és odaviszi az apjának. Sután nyújtja át, és nagy levegőt véve hadarni kezd hozzá:  
\- I-igaz, hogy é-én nem tudtam benne segíteni, de... – Pléhpofa olyan könnyed mozdulattal rántja ki a pengét a tokból, amiről ő még csak álmodni sem mer – aztán felnevet. Öblös hangon, hogy belereszket az egész ház, és Bélhangos csatlakozik hozzá. Hablaty nem érti, mi olyan vicces, és egyre zavartabban pillant egyikről a másikra, vajon mi ennyire nevetni való a helyzeten, míg csak az apja felé nem nyújtja az ő ajándékát. Ekkor ő is felnevet, megkönnyebbülten és megnyugodva, és Bélhangos hahotája a leghangosabb, hiszen ő végig tudta, mit terveznek, és mégsem árulta el egyiküket sem, hogy meglepetés legyen. – Boldog snoggletogot, apa – mondja végül, és érdeklődve végigsimít a rövid pengéjű kard bőrtokján.  
\- Neked is, fiam – feleli, a tekintetében öröm és hála, az, amit korábban érzett felőle.  
\- Hát-hát, vívni még nem nagyon tudok... – jegyzi meg kissé zavartan. – De ki tudja, még az is lehet, hogy valami izmot is növesztek magamra, míg megtanulom... – von vállat. – Hű, ez ijesztő. – És megint felnevetnek. Végül odalép Bélhangoshoz is, hogy átnyújtsa a pergament neki.  
\- De ha megint valami sárkányos értekezés, én... oh, ez nem sárkányos értekezés. De pontosan mi is ez? – kérdezi rápillantva.  
\- Sárkánysziget körül van pár hajóroncs és... arra a két jobb állapotú hajóra gyűjtöttem minden fegyvert meg... hát, sok mást, ami még használható volt, és nekem nem kellett. Igaz, most nem tudsz elmenni érte, de majd tavasszal... – Persze, a fegyverek nagy része rozsdaette, de már amikor összegyűjtötte őket, is arra gondolt, hogy Bélhangos talán tud mit kezdeni velük. Amúgy is folyton morog, hogy nincs elég fém a faluban, de a Kalmár fegyverei semmit nem érnek.  
\- Na ez már valami, igazi kincsestérkép – bólint elégedetten a kovács, és megint megveregeti a vállát, de úgy, hogy majdnem összeesik belé, majd felugrik az asztal mellől, és az ajtó felé biceg. – Este találkozunk – szól még hátra, aztán otthagyja őket.  
Hablaty észre sem vette, hogy közben felforrt a víz, és most gőzt okádva bugyog a tűz felett. Leakasztja az edényt, a padlóra teszi és beleszórja a gyógynövényeket.  
\- Ünnepeltek este? – kérdezi csak, hogy megtörje a csendet. A szeme sarkából látja, hogy az apja még mindig a kardot nézegeti. Bélhangos érti a dolgát, azt meg kell hagyni.  
\- Jössz te is – mondja erre, mire meglepetten fordul felé.  
\- Én? D-de azt mondtad, ne menjek ki még... – rázza a fejét.  
\- Ennyitől nem lesz bajod, és nem árt kimozdulnod kicsit – hangzik a válasz. – Megkérdeztük Gothit és csak a Nagyteremig megyünk – teszi hozzá.  
\- Rendben – bólint rá, és jóleső izgatottság zubog át rajta a gondolatra, hogy végre maga mögött hagyhatja a házat, ha csak egy estére is.  
Pléhpofa fészkelődik a székén, mintha mondani akarna még valamit, csak éppen nem tudja, hol kezdje. Végül mégis odafordul hozzá.  
\- Van itt még valami. – Felé tart egy sisakot, az első pillantásra biztos benne, hogy nagy neki. – Édesanyádé volt.  
Megrezzen. Soha nem említik az anyját. Amikor kisebb volt, és megkérte az apját, hogy meséljen róla, nem mindig kapott választ. Semmit nem tud róla, és eddig meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy lehetnek olyan tárgyak a házban, amik hozzá tartoztak valamikor.  
\- Nagyon fogok rá vigyázni – ígéri, és komolyan gondolja, kicsit talán túl komolyan.

A nap többi része apróbb meglepetésekkel és az estére való készüléssel telik. Amint elkortyolja a főzetet, máris jobban érzi magát. Nekilátnak fürdővizet melegíteni, és még a fürdés előtt Halvér beállít egy adag gőzölgő rákpitével, amit az édesanyja küldött neki. Szebb reggelit el sem tudna képzelni, holott ekkorra már délelőttre jár. Végül eljutnak a fürdőig, ami után néhányszor végighúzza az apja fésűjét a haján. Kelletlenül állapítja meg, hogy a haja egyszerűen csak túl hosszú, és kerítenie kell valakit, aki majd levágja. Belebújik az új ruhákba, és azok kellemesen melegek és passzolnak rá. Fogalma sincs, Bélhangos hogy csinálta, vagy kit kért meg, de egyszerűen csak tökéletes minden.  
Egyedül azt bánja, hogy nem kérte meg Halvért, hogy szóljon Astridnak is, hogy nézzen be hozzá – nem tervezte, hogy az egész falu előtt adja át, amit neki készített, ha mégoly apróságról is van szó, aminek majdnem mindegy. De elfelejtette megkérni, az apját pedig nem akarta ilyesmivel zaklatni, amikor elindult körülnézni a faluba.

A Nagyterem sokkal szebb, mint ahogyan az emlékeiben élt az ünnepről, egészen magával ragadó, ahogy fel van díszítve, ahogy a fények körülfutnak, és minden sarokban zöld növények, vagy fenyőfacsemeték állnak. Már akkor vidám kacagás hallatszik ki, amikor megérkeznek, de egy pillanatra csend ül a helyre, amikor észreveszik őket. Valaki lelkesen felkurjant, és a hangzavar újrakezdődik. Hablatynak szinte jól esik, zavartan elmosolyodik a szavakra, amik a hogylétét firtatják, és számlálhatatlanul sokszor elhadarja az este folyamán, hogy már sokkal jobban van, csak köhög egy kicsit. Beletelik pár kínos pillanatba, míg megpillantja Halvért a teremben, odasiet hozzá, és a fiú lelkesen üdvözli.  
\- Reméltük, hogy apád elenged – mondja vidáman.  
\- Látom, már nem vagy letört a sárkányok miatt – jegyzi meg halkan, mire Halvér megvonja a vállát.  
\- Ez a természet rendje. – Rábólint, és a következő ajtónyitással megérkeznek az ikrek.  
\- Nahát, te még mindig nem haltál meg? – pislog rá érdeklődve Fafej. – Vagy még mindig kísértet vagy?  
\- Nem vagyok kísértet – csóválja a fejét, de valahogy most nem veszi magára az ilyen apróságokat.  
\- De lehetnél. Olyan unalmas ez így – jegyzi meg Kőfej sóhajtva. Végül befut Astrid is, de nem ér el az asztalukig, mikor ő felugrik.  
\- Mindjárt jövünk – mondja, és elé siet, a lány messziről integet neki. Astrid valami különleges, ünnepi fonatba rendezte a haját, így még annyira sem látszik milyen hosszú, és egészen lélegzetelállítóan szép. – Sz-sz-szia, Astrid, szia, én...  
\- Rendben vagy? – kérdez közbe a lány, mire csak bólint egyet. – Tudom, hogy Fogatlan megint nincs itt, de nézd a jó oldalát: tavasszal a többi sárkánnyal térhet majd vissza.  
\- Túl fogom élni, azt hiszem – feleli erre, és most tényleg így érzi. Persze, hiányzik a legjobb barátja, de... sok minden változott azóta, hogy utoljára kénytelenek voltak hosszabb időt külön tölteni. Nagyon-nagyon sok minden.  
\- Akkor jó – mosolyog rá Astrid. – Menjünk oda a többiekhez.  
\- Várj egy percet – kapja el a vállát, mire a lány kérdőn pillant rá. – É-én... szóval csak hoztam neked... ömh... boldog snoggletogot! – ezzel átnyújtja az összekötött pergamentekercset. A tekercsen egy rajz van Viharbogárról. A lány szemei őszinte örömmel ragyognak fel, hirtelen lendülettel karolja át és ad puszit az arcára.  
\- Ez igazán gyönyörű, köszönöm! – És karon ragadja, hogy az asztalhoz húzva mindenkinek megmutathassa.  
Az este nagyobb meglepetései közül az első, hogy amikor Takonypóc is megérkezik, köszönés után félrehívja Hablatyot egy kissé kókadt fenyő mellé egy sarokba. Hablatynak persze van ötlete, miről akar beszélni vele, csak a végkimenet kétséges számára.  
\- Szóval én csak... – fut neki a fiú, és az arckifejezéséből már látja, mi lesz. És megnyugszik. – Nem tudtam, mit akar apám, és...  
\- Te nem akartad ezt az egészet – segíti ki.  
\- Ne vágj a szavamba! – mordul rá, mire elmosolyodik és a kezét nyújtja felé. Mert Takonypócra egyáltalán nem haragszik. Még akkor sem biztos, hogy haragudna, ha tudott volna bármit az apja tervéről. Még Morgópócot sem tudja annyira megvetni a tettéért, amennyire az apja teszi, de a legjobb szó arra, amit felé érez, az a félelem. Soha többé nem akarja átérezni a felé irányuló dühöt, ami olyan volt, mintha képes lenne megfojtani, hogy még a víz sem kell hozzá. Tart tőle, hogy megismétlődik.  
\- Nem haragszom – jelenti ki hangosan is.  
\- Nem mintha annyira érdekelne – vágja rá, és már lendül is vissza a többiekhez. Hablaty megrázza a fejét, de utána indul. Ennyivel is be kell érnie, ha Takonypócról van szó.

\- A Főnök szólni fog! – dörgi Bélhangos hangja végig a termen, mire a csend egyöntetű és hirtelen. Pléhpofa felemelkedik, a csend feszültté és tiszteletteljessé válik, míg meg nem szólal. A hangja betölti a termet, pedig nem is igyekszik kiabálni. Hablaty pedig lehunyja a szemeit, míg hallgatja.  
Itt a helye, és ehhez kétség sem férhet többé.  
\- Az idei ünnepkor senki sem lehet hálásabb nálam az isteneknek azért, amit kapott. És senki sem lehet nálam boldogabb, amiért az istenek épségben hazavezették a fiamat. Talán nem értettük meg elsőre, de Hablaty hűen örökségéhez és a családi hagyományainkhoz szövetséget kötött a sárkányokkal, lezárva egy háromszáz éves háborút. Így most békében ünnepelhetünk! – Hangos éljenzés hullámzik fel, amit visszavernek a falak is, kupák koccannak össze és a tartalmuk jócskán megcsappan, mire az asztalokra csapják őket. Pléhpofa rápillant, összemosolyognak a tömegen át – és sárkányüvöltés hallatszik odakintről.  
Hablaty egész testében összerezzen, ahogy egészen közelről érzi meg Fogatlan kutakodó jelenlétét. A sárkány kíváncsi, hol lehet, ha nem a házban, de eddig nem találta.  
\- Éjfúria! – rikkant valaki, amikor Fogatlan újabb hívókiáltást hallat.  
Az apja csak bólint egyet felé, ő máris sarkon fordul és rohanni kezd az emberek között cikázva. Úgy tépi fel az ajtót, hogy az visszacsapódik mögötte a lendülettől és a Nagyterem bejáratában már egyszerre fütyül és küld a sárkány felé üdvözlő érzéseket. Fogatlan visszarikkant, a lépcső alját célozza meg leszállóhelyül, és ő kettesével szedi a lépcsőfokokat lefelé, hogy a sárkányra vesse magát az utolsó pár fokról.  
Fogatlan sárkányos nevetést hallat, megszaglássza a haját, és rövid, nevetős birkózásba kezdenek a havon, míg csak Hablaty rá nem jön, hogy nem kéne még eláznia, mikor éppen lábal ki a betegségből. Felkapaszkodik a sárkány hátára, a nyereg helyére, közben megvakarja a pikkelyeket, ahol annyira szereti, és ekkor veszi csak észre, hogy a Nagyterem ajtaja kitárult, és a falusiak kíváncsian nézik őket a kiáramló fényben. Csendes szavakkal, és a hozzájuk fűződő érzésekkel igyekszik elmagyarázni Fogatlannak, hogy amitől eddig annyira féltette, hogy az emberek közelébe menjen, azon kívül, hogy belóg hozzá minden hajnalban, megszűnt. Hogy az emberek nem fogják többé bántani, ha a közelükbe megy. Nincsen veszély rájuk nézve. Fogatlan lelkesen kocog fel a lépcsőn, ugyanolyan kíváncsi az emberekre, mint azok őrá. Azért tisztes távolban áll meg, és hagyja, hogy Hablaty lecsússzon a hátáról. Utána nyújtja a nyakát, amikor tesz előre két lépést, de a tenyere a fején marad mintegy biztatásul.  
\- Ő itt Fogatlan, a legjobb barátom. Ha... Ha nem ijesztitek meg, senkit nem fog bántani.  
\- Egy sárkányt meg lehet ijeszteni? – kérdezi valaki, mire Halvér valahonnan hátulról felidéz valamit a jegyzeteiből az angolnákról meg a sárkányokról. Közben Astrid előre furakszik a tömegben, és ő meg Fogatlan örömmel üdvözlik egymást.  
\- Hogyhogy visszajött?  
\- Nem tudom – von vállat. – Nem találtál barátokat? – fordul a sárkányhoz. Fogatlan helyesel, aztán csak odahajtja a fejét a hasához és feldorombol. – Én mindig itt leszek neked – ígéri elmosolyodva, és annyira boldogan, hogy az szavakkal leírhatatlan.  
És a falusiak egyre közelebb merészkednek, hogy megnézzék maguknak a sárkányt, aki megmentette a falu örökösét a vízbefúlástól, Fogatlan pedig csak élvezi a figyelmet, még azt is nyugodtan tűri, hogy a kisebbek a szárnyait fogdossák és a hátára másszanak később, amikor a Nagyterem egyik sarkába hever hogy pihenjen egy kicsit. Hablaty ott marad mellette, próbál bízni az emberekben, de biztosabbnak érzi, ha végig szemmel tarthatja az eseményeket, az aggodalma azonban alaptalan. A békének mindenki örül, senki nem akarja megtörni valami meggondolatlan cselekedettel. Még a vikingek is lehetnek olykor azok az emberek, akik békében szeretnének ünnepelni a szeretteikkel.

****dreki hvislarann****

A tél lassan továbbáll, az istenek kegyelméből a tavasz hamar megmutatja az első jeleit, és mire a napsugarak érezhetően megmelegítik a levegőt, már Hablaty sem köhög hetek óta. Azért Pléhpofa még mindig túl aggodalmas, csak a műhelyig engedi, és repülésről egy ideig szó sem lehetett, de a szakadatlan győzködésnek meglett azaz eredménye, hogy Hablaty egy délelőttje azzal telik, hogy használható állapotba hozza a nyerget, amiről mindenki megfeledkezett a tél alatt, azután, hogy azon a reggelen lekerült Fogatlanról. Szerencsére mégsem ment teljesen tönkre, bár a fiú már tervezi a következőt.  
\- Na, mit szólsz, pajti? – pillant végig rajta elégedetten. Fogatlan mocorog egy kicsit, kinyújtóztatja a szárnyait. Egyértelműen azzal a pillantással néz rá, ami azt üzeni, ezúttal neki is muszáj vele tartania. – Apa pontosan tudta, hogy nem fogom tudni megállni... – mormogja maga elé, és azzal a lendülettel felugrik a sárkány hátára. Fogatlan még csak meg sem várja, hogy elhelyezkedjen, fellendül és minden erejével az égre tör, a világ felgyorsul körülöttük. Hablaty imádja ezt az érzést, együtt rikoltanak fel.  
A falu pillanatok alatt apróra zsugorodik alattuk, a levegő harapós hideggé válik, a sebesség pedig szédítővé. Mégis lelassulnak, elfogy a saját lendületük, egy szemrebbenésnyi mozdulatlanság, és zuhanni kezdenek visszafelé, Fogatlan szárnyai szorosan a testéhez simítva, akár egy lándzsa, őrült sebességgel közeledik az Orom, és az emberek egyre sokasodnak a még hókatag füvön, ahogy őket nézik. Fogatlan az utolsó pillanatban tárja ki a szárnyait fékezni a zuhanást, elhúznak a falu felett nem sokkal, végül simán suhannak csak, és Hablaty előbb a nyeregbe kapaszkodva, majd anélkül áll fel a sárkány hátán. Az egyensúly még a régi, Fogatlan röpte annyira biztos, hogy semmilyen széllökés nem billentheti meg. Fordul egyet a tengelye körül, és ő a pikkelyeken lépdelve követi ezt a mozgást, majd berepülnek a házak és más építmények közé, a fordulások gyorsabbak, de nem veszti el az egyensúlyát, végül ismét meredeken törnek fel, hogy alig van ideje elkapni a nyereg szíját. A sárkány hátára kuporodik, és eszébe jut még valami, ami csak ilyenkor. Fogatlan kivételesen nem gondolja azt, hogy akkora ostobaság, mint máskor. Talán csak örül, hogy együtt repülhetnek. Mindenesetre Hablaty felhúzza a térdeit, talpai alatt a nyereg, és elengedi a szíjakat ahogy hátraugrik.  
Egyedül, önmagában zuhanni még szédítőbb élmény, mint együtt. Fogatlan pillanatok alatt hozzáigazítja a saját zuhanását, felkiált, és még azelőtt mozdul vissza alá, hogy túl közel kerülnének a tengerhez. Hablaty zihál, de a maradék levegőjével még felkacag, aztán csak fáradtan borul a sárkány nyakára. Fáradtan, de boldogan.

A Beyond the Clouds instrumentális dal az Audiomachine-tól, és a második film egyik trailere alatt volt hallható.


End file.
